Harry and His New Life
by JackPotr
Summary: This is a repost of Harry On His Own. This starts out a betrayal fic and how Harry recovers and rebuilds his life. Mainly Harry/Tracey some Neville/Daphne.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters created by J.K. Rowling. **

**AN: I am reposting this thanks to some good advice. As most writers on here are amateurs, myself included, you need to remember this when reviewing. I also have a piece of advice: If you don't like a story, don't read it. It is not necessary to flame someone if you don't like what they have to write.**

Chapter 1

Harry Potter sat on a bar stool in the infamous Hogs Head Tavern. The rough crowd around him could care less that he was the Boy-Who-Lived and treated him indifferently. Harry was good with this because of the events that had recently transpired at the school. You see, this was the first Hogsmeade weekend since his name had come out of the Goblet of Fire and he just wanted to be left alone. All week long, Harry had been given crap at Hogwarts as no one believed him when he said he didn't put his name in the Goblet to compete in the Tri Wizard Tournament. When I say no one, I mean absolutely everybody at the school including the teachers, students, and the visiting students. Harry had even been abandoned by his two closest friends. Ron and Hermione didn't believe him and had even gone so far as to start talking behind his back. The names they were calling him had even brought tears to his eyes at the time but he was way past that now. After several days of enduring all the torment, Harry had reached his breaking point and so that's why he was sitting in this particular establishment. He wouldn't have to deal with the people from Hogwarts.

Harry sat thinking about all that had happened in the last few days. None of the professors believed him and he received constant glares from most of them, even his own head of house and the Headmaster. The other Champions didn't believe him and were treating him like dirt. His best friends and the rest of his house were shunning him and talking about him. . Harry could have cared less about the rest of the school as he really didn't know them but they were still an annoyance. Harry felt he would just weather the storm and it would eventually die down until something else happened. His own godfather, Sirius Black, and uncle, Remus Lupin didn't believe him either. Harry had finally reached the point where he could care less about their opinions and decided to break all ties to them. All he had to do now was figure out how.

Harry was not stupid or the mediocre student everyone saw and he could easily outstrip Hermione in knowledge. It was an act he put on thanks to his wonderful relatives who punished him when he was successful. Many nights, he would use his invisibility cloak to sneak into the library and read all night. Harry had already learned most of the seventh year spells and could cast them with ease. He was not one to limit his studies and was proficient in many different fields. One of the subjects he studied closely was the art of healing. He had learned how to do diagnostic scans on himself and discovered quite a few things. He found that his magical core had numerous blocks on it. Some were for power while others blocked abilities. Now he knew it wasn't uncommon for a young witch or wizard to have blocks on their magical core, but they were usually removed when they turned eleven. Harry had discovered that his blocks had been renewed every year since he arrived at Hogwarts. The magical signatures on the blocks were a cause for concern as they were performed by his parents, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sirius, Remus and Madam Pomfrey. His parents he could understand as they weren't around to remove them. The others casting them were just uncalled for. When he first learned this, all he could think was 'why had they done that to me?'

He found there were also potions in his system which stunted his growth and kept his body from developing naturally. He hated this as he was always the shortest one in his class. The only thing he could figure out was that Professor Snape was the one who brewed them. He still hadn't figured out completely how they were being given to him.

Harry sat in the Hogs Head thinking about all the betrayals and trying to figure a way out of this mess. He sat there seething at everything he had been put through when the bartender approached him. Harry noticed he looked somewhat similar to the headmaster but really didn't make the connection.

Aberforth said "Lord Potter, are you ready for another butterbeer?"

Harry looked at him and said "What did you call me?"

"Lord Potter, surely you know you are the heir to the House of Potter?"

"I've no idea what you're talking about."

"Well I see my brother is doing a bang up job preparing you for the future. Did your godfather not tell you about your family?"

"No"

"Well, I see we need to talk. Your parents were friends of mine and the least I can do for their son is to help you out. Would you be willing to go in my office so we could talk?"

"Why not, everyone else has screwed me over, you can't do any worse."

Aberforth frowned at this and said "Hang on." He turned around and said "Jeannie, could you come watch the bar for a bit? I need to have a talk with this young man."

"Yes sir, I'll be right there."

Aberforth led Harry upstairs to his private office and asked him to take a seat.

He said "Okay Lord Potter, tell me what you do know about your family and your parents. So I'll know where to begin."

"Please call me Harry" and he told him all he knew about James and Lily and the Potters. Once Harry was done, Aberforth was shocked at his lack of knowledge. He knew it was up to him to teach Harry about the Potter family.

Harry listened intently and soaked up all the information he was given. When Aberforth had finished, Harry said "So you're telling me that I stand to become the next Lord Potter and I also have several vaults and enough money to take care of myself. You're also saying I can be emancipated since I'm the last Potter and can be out from underneath everyone's thumb?"

"Yep"

"Okay, how would I do this?"

"Go see the Goblins at Gringotts and they should be able to help you with all of it."

"Damn, that means I'll have to wait until summer."

"Why? You could go right now."

"But I'm not allowed to leave Hogsmeade."

Aberforth laughed "Harry, you can floo straight form here and be back in time for dinner. If you can't finish everything today, you can always come back in the morning and go again to finish up."

"But won't I get in trouble?"

"Harry, they will never know. I'll make sure of it."

"Thank you Mr. Dumbledore, one question, why are you helping me?"

"Harry, call me Abe, I already told you, your parents were good to me and I would like to return the favor if only a little late. I also don't think the people surrounding you have your best interests at heart. If I had my guess, my brother is involved somehow."

"Thank you Abe for everything. No one has ever told me any of this and here lately everyone has even turned their backs on me."

"Yes Harry, I've heard, that's one of the reasons I got involved. Tell you what, you go and talk to the Goblins then come back here and we will discuss your options and I will try to teach you the things you will need to know."

Harry said "Okay" and then flooed to Gringotts. He arrived at the counter and said "Hello Sir, I would like to speak to someone about my accounts."

"And you are?"

"Harry Potter"

The Goblin glanced up at him and then said "Yes Sir, I will go get your account manager." He ran back through a large set of doors and returned a few minutes later with an older Goblin.

"Lord Potter, my name is Bearclaw and I am your account manager. How may I help you today?"

"That's just it Master Bearclaw. I didn't know I was a Lord or anything about my family. Until today, all I thought I had was my trust vault so I was told to come see you and that you could help me."

"I find all that hard to believe Lord Potter since we have had correspondence with you over the years. We have received the statements of your accounts which you have approved along with fund transfer requests."

Harry said "Master Bearclaw, I promise I have not seen any statements of my accounts. Is there a way for you to check this?"

"Yes, Lord Potter. We have way. Follow me and we will look into all this and try and help you."

"Thank you"

Bearclaw led him to his office and called for the Potter ledgers. There had been numerous withdrawals from the accounts totaling over two million galleons. Harry said,

"The only thing I know I've spent money on over the years was for my school supplies and I guess my tuition was paid also but that sounds way too high."

"Yes it does Lord Potter. I will call in my team and we will do a full audit of the Potter accounts. I will also bring in curse breakers to find the magical signature of those who took money from you. It is unknown to wizards that your magical signature is left on every withdrawal and deposit made with us. We can easily track who has been stealing from you. Now, that will be taken care of and we will let you know the outcome of our investigation and then we will decide what to do about it."

"Thank you, Master Bearclaw. What about all the other stuff like taking control of my family and emancipation?"

Bearclaw laughed "Ah yes, Lordship and emancipation. We were lead to believe you didn't want to have that responsibility yet by your Headmaster and godfather."

"Master Bearclaw, I was raised in the muggle world and was not aware of my status. Therefore, how could I make that decision if I didn't even know the option existed?"

"I see your point Lord Potter, first we will need a drop of your blood for legal reasons to verify your claims and then we will proceed."

Harry took the knife offered him and sliced his palm open. He let the blood pool in his hand as he was instructed and then poured it into a small basin. Bearclaw healed the cut in his hand then started chanting over the basin. A sheet of parchment came out and Bearclaw looked at it with raised eyebrows. He said

"Lord Potter, this parchment does in fact support your claims to the Potter Lordship and gives you the title of Duke of Gryffindor. There is a problem as there are so many blocks on your magical core that any other inheritances are obscured."

"Yes Master Bearclaw, I've found quite a few on me and haven't discovered a way to remove them yet. If it is even possible."

Bearclaw looked down the list and said "Yes they are showing up on here. There are quite a few magical signatures linked to them along with some potions and the brewer's signatures. Hmm, let's see, Potter, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Black, Lupin, and Pomfrey. There are also Compulsion charms with the signatures of Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley, Percy Weasley, Ginerva Weasley, Hermione Granger, along with the others. There are also potions with the signatures of Snape, Pomfrey, and Molly Weasley."

Harry turned pale and said "I figured they weren't my friends recently but this is just too much. Basically, everyone I thought of as either friends or family has screwed me over. What am I going to do?"

"Well Lord Potter."

"Call me Harry please."

"Okay Harry, and drop the master part, your parents were two of the only wizards I respected. I considered them to be friends and will do what I can to help you. (He smirked) And that will be quite a bit. First, let's get all these blocks and potions removed from you then we will start over again."

Harry followed Bearclaw to a stone chamber. He turned and said "Harry, this is a ritual chamber that we will use to remove the blocks and everything else. The only human curse breaker we have on hand at the moment is William Weasley. We also have several Goblin curse breakers present. You can choose who will do the ritual."

"Bearclaw, I don't know William but if he is anything like his family, I don't want anything to do with him and do not trust him. I would prefer a Goblin to do this. You have been straight with me so far and as such I trust you."

"Very well Harry, now this is going to be painful but I think it will be worth it in the long run. This will give you access to all the abilities and your full magical power."

"Okay, let's do this."

Harry had been instructed to lay on a stone slab in the middle of the room as an old Goblin had came in the room and started chanting. As the ritual was performed, Harry did his best not to scream out but just couldn't help it as the pain became unbearable. When Harry awoke, Bearclaw took him back up to his office and did the blood ritual again.

When the parchment formed, Bearclaw started reading it and said "Well the blocks and everything else are gone. You are clean. You have some abilities which were blocked and you will need to learn how to control them. If I'm not mistaken, once you put on your family rings, you will gain the magical knowledge of your ancestors. You won't gain any more magical power but the knowledge should give you the ability to better control your magic and your abilities. We should do that at once and emancipate you."

"I actually feel better than I have in a long time. Thank You for that. Bearclaw, you said rings?"

"Yes Harry, rings as in more than one. Even though Godric Gryffindor was a Potter, when he took the name of Gryffindor, he gave up his rights to the Potter name. In essence, he formed his own line. His brother was named Lord Potter. It took several generations but eventually a daughter of House Gryffindor fell in love with a son of House Potter. They had a son which resulted in rejoining of the lines. The result is that you are heir to both Gryffindor and Potter. For some reason, the rings were kept separate but as you are the last of both lines, we will combine them."

Bearclaw summoned a box which contained the rings. When Harry opened the box, he saw two rings made of white gold. One had a white stone with a golden Gryffin inlaid on it. The other had a ruby with a silver Gryffin on it. Bearclaw instructed him to put them on one at a time on the same finger. Harry did this and the rings combined. He ended up with a ring of white gold with a ruby stone. Upon the stone was a silver Gryffin with a golden mane. Harry had felt the surge of magic both times he put a ring on. He had gained their magical knowledge along with their knowledge of laws and society.

Harry said "This is so cool, let's do the emancipation and can we keep it quiet for now."

"Harry, no one will know of our dealings today. You are one of our most important customers at this point and everyone else can go jump. Also as soon as I confirmed your identity, my oath to your family as your account manger took effect. I can't betray you ever. You also just gained two seats on the Wizengamot. The seats will activate whenever you decide to claim them."

They filled out the paperwork and Harry was emancipated. Bearclaw said he would file it with the ministry when they were fully prepared to disclose Harry's status. Bearclaw also said that by him filing with Gringotts, it was just as effective. Harry had a big grin and asked for a bag of galleons so he would have some spending money and was also given a Gringotts' credit card with no limit.

Bearclaw said "Harry, we need to figure out a way for me to get in touch with you. It's obvious you're not getting your mail so we need another way. Do you have a house elf?"

"No, I don't but I know one, maybe I can ask him. DOBBY"

Dobby popped in and said "Harry Potter Sir called Dobby?"

"Yes Dobby, would you like to come work for me?"

"Harry Potter Sir, Dobby would love to but I cannot. The Headmaster bonded me to the school so I couldn't help Harry Potter anymore."

Bearclaw said "He bonded you to him or to the castle?"

"To the school."

"Excellent, Harry you can bond with him. You are an heir of Hogwarts."

"Great! Dobby, how do we do this?"

"Just place you hand on my head and say you claim me as you elf."

"I, Lord Harry James Potter-Gryffindor, claim Dobby as my personal house elf."

A flash of magic occurred and they were bonded. Dobby turned to Harry and hugged him. He said "Dobby is so happy to be bonded to the great Harry Potter. Dobby really happy that the nasty darkness has been taken away from Master Harry."

"Huh?"

Bearclaw said "Yes that was next, we removed the cursed scar during the ritual. While the scar will still show, the dark spot that was attached to your magic is completely gone."

"What was it?"

"We think it was a horcrux but we can deal with that another day. Just know that it is gone. Now Harry, was there anything else we needed to do today?"

"There are a few more things I need help with but I'm out of time for today. Will you be available tomorrow?"

"Harry, I am always available for you."

"Thank you, I will have Dobby bring me back tomorrow. How about 10am?"

"I will be waiting. Dobby, you may bring him straight to my office and bypass the lobby."

"Thank you, we will see you in the morning."

Dobby popped Harry back to school just in time for dinner so he could make an appearance. Harry hurriedly ate then left for the grounds. He wandered around for a couple of hours with Dobby keeping watch over him. Harry finally went to the dorm where he was met by most of his house. They were calling him names and had decided throw him out of Gryffindor House for his cheating. Neville Longbottom was the only person in the entire house to stand up for Harry and was dangerously close to being thrown out as well. Harry gave him a barely noticeable shake of his head telling him to back down. Ron came up to Harry and ripped the Gryffindor crest off his robes and said "Get out of here, you aren't welcome anymore."

Harry said "I'll just get my things then."

Ron smirked and said "No, we took anything of value and threw the rest out."

Harry was in a rage now and was about to explode. He had lost his firebolt, his photo album of his parents, the Marauders map and his Dad's invisibility cloak. They were the only things that really meant anything to him. On his way out the portrait, he turned and said "I won't forget this ever. Oh and Angelina, good luck with the team. You will never have me and my firebolt to bail you out ever again."

Angelina and the rest of the team paled at this but Ron said "Who needs you, you glory hog."

Harry just turned and left. Dobby met him in the hall and led him to another room. "Where are we going Dobby?"

"We go where Lady Hogwarts is telling us."

"Lady Hogwarts?"

"Yes Master, she being telling me where to take you to be safe."

Dobby led Harry in front of a portrait and told him to raise his ring hand and say open. Harry did this and the portrait swung open to reveal a lavish common room with a portrait of Godric Gryffindor over the fireplace. He greeted him and asked Harry to sit down for a talk which he did after staring for a few minutes.

Godric said "Since you look so much like me, I'm assuming you are my heir. Well, the eyes say you must be Rowena's too. Well anyway, you know me so just who are you?"

"I'm Harry Potter sir."

"Ah.. I knew you were one of mine. Now, Lady Hogwarts has informed us of all that has been going on. She knew of your blocks and that they are now removed. She also told us you were my heir. This is what has linked you to Lady Hogwarts and we will teach you how to talk to her."

"Um…We sir?"

"Yes Harry, my brothers and sisters will be helping teach you."

"Who are your brothers and sisters?"

"I'll introduce you later but you would know them as Rowena, Salazar, and Helga."

Harry just sat there with his mouth hanging open.

"Harry, close your mouth before something flies in it. Now, you will have a growth spurt over night that will probably be painful so we want you to take some potions we have here. You Harry are also a metamorph as Rowena and I were. We will teach you how to control your ability so no one will see the changes in you. We will help you keep your secrets. Since you are my heir we will be giving you practical lessons to go along with the knowledge you have already gained."

They worked for several hours and Harry learned to control his metamorph ability. He found that even though he had the knowledge, the help with the practical part of the ability was a big help. They also told him they would do the same for all his other abilities. Helga finally sent Harry to bed after taking his potions. He called Dobby.

"Yes Master Harry?"

"Dobby, I need you to do a couple things for me. First, go get all my things back from those that took them and then wake me up in the morning for breakfast."

"Master Harry, I has already took everything back and it is your room waiting for you. I will be getting you up for breakfast, sir."

"Thank you Dobby, you're the greatest."

Dobby woke Harry around eight and he got up and took his shower. He noticed he had grown and filled out quite a bit when he stepped in front of the mirror. He had put on about six inches and about fifty pounds. He was no longer the scrawny kid he had been all his life and looked quite good if he said so himself. He showered and thought back to what he had been taught last night and shrunk his features down to his old self. He got dressed and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. When he approached the Gryffindor table, he was pushed away. The same thing happened at all the other house tables so he just turned and walked out of the hall. He called to Dobby and they went and had breakfast at Diagon Alley. Once done, Dobby took him back to Bearclaw's office.

"Good morning Harry, are you ready to continue?"

"Yes, I think so. Are there any other surprises today Bearclaw?"

He laughed "Yes I'm afraid so."

"Well let's get it over with."

"Okay, the audit is moving along well and we will have some answers for you in a few days. There is one thing that has developed as we started. It seems the taking of your titles had activated an old betrothal contract with the House of Davis. The notice was sent out to them last night but don't worry. We put a confidentiality charm on it that will not allow anyone to know about it but the parties involved. They will not even be able to speak of it except to me, you and between themselves without losing their magic. I think the Davis House has a daughter in your year at Hogwarts."

"Yeah they do."

"Well, you seem to be taking this well."

"Abe told me it was a possibility if I took my titles."

"Well the good news is this; you must approach her and make the first gesture. I'm sure her parents have informed her. If she rejects you, you are in the clear and the contract would fail on their end. In short, it would be very costly for them. This contract is very different from the others I've seen but at least it left a way out although it would be expensive."

"Okay, so I need to go and try and speak to her, what else?"

"That's pretty much it for the betrothal contract. Now, I am going to give you a list of your properties and we need to read your parents will soon to see if there is anything we missed. Do you have anymore questions?"

"Yeah, I've got one. I was entered into the Tri Wizard Tournament against my will. I did not place my name in the goblet and do not want to compete. Is there anything I can do?"

"What were you told?"

"I was told that by my name coming out of the goblet that I had been entered into a binding magical contract and I had to compete I even gave a magical oath that I had nothing to do with it which was ignored."

"Well Harry, if your name came out of the goblet, it does create a binding magical contract. However, we made the thing so we know how it works. First off, you were an underage wizard at the time and therefore could not compete by their rules. Secondly, if your hand did not place your name in the goblet, I'm talking about magical signatures here; you do not have to compete. If you refuse, whoever placed your name in the goblet would pay the price of the contract. Thirdly, you swore a binding oath that you didn't do it. I would say you don't have to compete. Let whoever put your name in pay the price just for the betrayal."

"Thank you Bearclaw. You have been a great help to me and I really appreciate the time you have taken to help me. No one else really has except Abe."

"It was my pleasure Harry, if that's all, I will contact you in a few days and tell you the results of the audit"

With their business complete, Harry had Dobby take him to the Hogs Head where he could thank Abe for all his help.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters depicted in the books or movies.**

**Chapter 2**

A week later, Harry had been summoned back to Gringotts by Bearclaw for the results of the audit. Once there, Harry was subjected to a whole host of betrayals as those closest to him had been dipping their hands into his family's accounts. The audit had confirmed that over two million galleons had been taken from the vault under false pretenses. The theft had been orchestrated by Dumbledore who allowed the others access to get their share of the pot. The Goblins were apologetic as they had discovered that Dumbledore had used his position as Harry's magical guardian to remove the money from his vault saying it was for Harry's upkeep. Bearclaw had tracked some of the funds to an account under the name of Dursley and had received close to two hundred thousand galleons for keeping Harry. The Weasley's had even taken about five hundred thousand galleons for their own personal use. The other funds were harder to track but eventually led to Sirius' personal vault with Remus getting some also. It was also revealed that Ron and Hermione were each given one hundred thousand galleons as payment for being his caretaker.

Harry sat there in shock as all was revealed. After a while, Harry's shock had turned to rage. Bearclaw kept on with the results informing him that Dumbledore had signed an ironclad unbreakable marriage contract for Ginny Weasley. At this point, Harry was about to be sick. He finally said "Geez…. anyone but her, she's like a sister and she's flat as a board and once she does start growing, she will probably be as large and nasty as Molly. I swear I'll give up my magic before I let that happen."

Bearclaw laughed and said "Relax Harry, it's already been voided. Dumbledore wasn't legally your magical guardian. (He smiled and evil grin, even for a Goblin) we are going to use that fact to reclaim your money and undo any damage that has been done to your accounts over the years. Just sit back and I will take care of everything. I do have one question. The money sent to the Dursleys was for your upkeep and you were living with them so do I go after them too?"

Harry said "Bearclaw, let me show you something and then tell you a story." Harry stood up and removed his shirt to show Bearclaw the scars on his back and then told him of his life. "Now, these people beat, starved, and emotionally abused me since I was a year old. They never bought any clothes for me and only gave me my cousin's hand me downs after he had already ruined them. I want them to know what that feels like to have nothing. I sometimes wonder why my mother ever sent me to them."

"She didn't, I saw a copy of the will we had on file and you were never to go to those people."

"Then how?"

"Dumbledore"

Harry turned purple with rage and said "I want them to pay. Then I want Dumbledore and the Dursley's to have to live through the same crap I did."

Bearclaw smiled that evil smile again and said "I was hoping you'd say that. As of this moment, my team of recovery experts are getting ready to confiscate everything they can to pay back your stolen funds at loan shark interest rates."

"Loan shark rates?"

"Yes Harry, they will pay double. If they don't have the funds, we will take their assets, whether they are muggle or magical. As far as the underage parties go, we will reclaim what was taken from your vault and then we will go after the parents to make up the difference. Once we take everything from the parents, if the balance isn't satisfied, their wages will be garnished for the rest of their lives and if that still doesn't pay it, we will pass the debt on to their heirs. I hate thieves and I really hate thieves who steal from children. And to allow abuse, they are lucky I don't ask for their heads."

Harry said "Remind me not to piss you off."

"Ah but Harry, this is going to be fun."

"If we do this now, isn't it going to expose my status to everyone?"

"Yes it is Harry, so let's say you have a week to do whatever you need to before this hits the fan."

"Okay, if that's all, I will be going back to Hogwarts. It's time to start taking some revenge. Oh, are you positive about the magical contract with the tournament. Am I in the clear?"

"Yes Harry, you don't have to compete. It's been verified."

For the first time that day Harry smiled "Great! That's all I needed to know. If they piss me off bad enough tonight, you may be able to start sooner."

"Sounds good, see you later."

"Bye Bearclaw and thanks."

**Hogwarts**

Back at Hogwarts, all of Harry's former friends and family were having a meeting in the Headmaster's office. The biggest topic was where Harry was. They were all concerned because he hadn't been seen for days. Dumbledore said that even his headmaster powers could not find him in the castle. Ron and Hermione said that everything that had been taken from him when they kicked him out of Gryffindor had mysteriously disappeared. Sirius finally spoke up and asked

"So, whose brilliant idea was this anyway?"

Hermione turned red and said "Well in the past, Harry has always done what we told him too once we bullied him a little and threatened not to be his friends. And we just wanted him to quit lying to us."

Remus said "Yeah but now you have everyone turned against him and he has disappeared. You'd better watch out cause if James disappeared, when he came back, all hell would break loose. In fact, it was the same way for Lily."

Dumbledore said "Well, until we find him, there's really nothing we can do. Let's go down and get some dinner."

At dinner that evening, Harry walked into the Great Hall to the surprise of all the students and the staff. He looked around then headed straight for the Slytherin table. He walked up behind Tracey Davis and said

"Miss Davis, may I have a moment of your time."

Tracey paled at this and several of her housemates stood up around her. She finally turned to him and said "Sod off Potter; I want nothing to do with you and neither does the rest of the school."

"Suit yourself Miss Davis. Please pass your decision to your parents."

Harry said in a somewhat sad but cold voice.

Tracey paled at his comment and watched him walk back out of the Great Hall. This was not how she wanted things to go. Tracey had secretly been in love with Harry for the last four years. When she found out about the contract last year, she was excited. Now, with everything that was going on, she was terrified because she didn't have the courage to act as her heart told her and just went along with the crowd.

Her friend Daphne Greengrass asked "What was that all about?"

"Who knows with Potter? Daphne, I'm not feeling so good. I think I'm going to lie down a while."

"Sure Trace, I'll see you in a little bit."

Tracey and Daphne had been friends since they were in diapers and were as close as sisters. Daphne was probably the only one in the school who knew of Tracey's feelings for Harry and knew something had to be done before things got any worse. She hurried with dinner so she could get to Tracey quickly and try and help her salvage the situation. Daphne wasn't aware of the marriage contract and just thought she was helping her friend get the guy she wanted. If she had known, she would have seen just how high the stakes were in this game.

As Harry marched out of the hall, he was pursued by Sirius, Remus, McGonagall, and Dumbledore. Harry heard 'Pup' shouted as he was turning the corner. Harry turned to look at his godfather and said "What do you want godfather?"

"I was worried about you and nobody knew where you were. Where have you been?"

"It's not your concern godfather."

"Why haven't you answered your mirror when I called?"

Harry reached in his pocket and pulled out the mirror. "You mean this mirror godfather?"

Sirius could see the barely contained rage in Harry's eyes and said "Yes Pup, that one."

Harry took the mirror and slung it into the stone wall of the castle shattering it and said "I was tired of being called a liar by my only family so I didn't answer. Why do you care anyway?"

"Come on pup, you're like a son to me. Let's go talk this out. I want to be there for you."

"Oh yeah godfather, like you were there for me for the ten years I was at the Dursleys. No thank you. I'm better off on my own."

That comment was a real slap in the face to Sirius. He realized all he had done wrong and tried apologizing to Harry for everything. Harry cut him off and said "Just leave me alone my supposed godfather, you weren't there for most of my life anyway and I got along just fine. I surely don't need you now. While you're at it, take the wolf with you. For an uncle, he's been about as useful to me over the years as you have."

"We're sorry pup, we want to make it up to you and be a family. Please give us another chance."

"You both made your choices years ago where I was concerned. I now see how important my parents and I were to you both. I now hold you both in the same regard I hold for Peter. And to think I risked my life and magic to get your freedom when I swore to Madam Bones and Minister Fudge that you were innocent last year. I tell you what, as payment for that, why don't you just get out of my life and never return. As far as I am concerned at this point, I have no family and will petition the ministry to remove you as my guardian based on the amazing job you have done so far."

"We are sorry Pup and wish you'd reconsider."

Harry was boiling at this point and said "Screw you Sirius, stay away from me."

Dumbledore finally spoke "Mr. Potter, you mind your manners and treat your godfather with respect. I also want to know where you have been."

"Hmm…. No sir I don't think so. You have no say so in my personal matters and need to butt out. As far as where I've been, I was kicked out of my dorm and had to find other accommodations. Where were you then when I needed help? As you can see, I'm fine so don't worry about me."

McGonagall said "Mr. Potter, you will treat the headmaster with respect."

"Yeah, whatever. Professor McGonagall, you aren't my head of House anymore, not that you ever acted like it in the first place. Respect is earned and none of you have earned mine."

Harry thought to himself 'Lady Hogwarts, please get me out of here.' All of a sudden, he felt his body tingling and he started fading out. He just smiled at the adults as he disappeared. He managed to leave them with a parting gift in the form of a one fingered salute.

Sirius said "How in the hell did he do that?"

Albus just paled and said "I don't know."

Harry faded into his quarters and there said to the room "Thank you My Lady." Harry ate his dinner in the sitting room of his quarters and talked with the Founders. They had been having marathon training sessions with him and helped him perfect his spell casting. With the knowledge given him by the rings, he was easily able to go through the practical part of the spells. Salazar and Godric had even tested him in dueling and with his knowledge, he could have dueled with anyone. Their only concern was the physical part of dueling and had Harry start doing exercises designed to increase his stamina, agility, and strength. They discussed everything he was facing and how to go about calling everyone out on their actions. They eventually came up with a game plan that everyone could agree upon. About the time their talk was winding down, Hedwig flew in a window a letter tied to her leg. He didn't recognize the handwriting and performed a charm to make sure it would be safe to open. He was still surprised that Dumbledore was still sending him letters with portkeys charmed on them to try and retrieve him. Harry usually activated them and sent the headmaster presents by them. The last one was a massive dung bomb that went off upon landing. The portraits had told him it was a glowing success and the headmaster had been forced to leave his office for several hours. Anyway, after checking the letter and finding it safe, Harry opened it and started reading.

Harry,

I'm so sorry. Please forgive me for not having the courage to stand up in front of the school and go with you. I so wanted to in my heart but I let my fear control me. I want you to know that I do accept the contract and look forward to a life with you, that is, if you'll still have me. I know I've got a lot of making up to do after what I just did to you and will understand if you won't accept my apology. I found out about the contract last year and was thrilled we were betrothed. I'm going to embarrass myself now and tell you I have had a crush on you for the last four years. And before you comment, my crush was on you not the Boy-Who-Lived. I have watched you these last few years and seen just how special you really are. Every time I finally got up enough courage to speak to you, Granger and the two Weasleys (not the twins) would block me from getting near you. I realized tonight that I was a coward who is not worthy of you. If it takes a public declaration for you to forgive me than that is what you will have. I know at this point you have no reason to believe me so I will wait for your decision. My stupid actions have already failed the contract and I'm not doing this to save my family from the penalties.

Again, I just wanted to beg you to forgive me and give me another chance. I promise to do everything to become worthy of you and to make it up to you.

Yours Always,

Tracey

Harry smiled a little and thought at least tonight wasn't a total waste. He knew she was being truthful as she signed the letter in blood. This was just like taking a magical oath. He would observe Tracey for a while before giving her another chance and let her sweat over it for a bit. He wanted to see what she did when the crap started hitting the fan. He was actually proud of himself that he had finally expressed his true feelings to his selfish prick of a godfather and his best friend. Their actions those many years ago had cost him greatly and whether he forgave them or not would be completely up to them. Sirius and Remus weren't bad men and he knew they loved him but they needed to wake up and make some real apologies and confessions to him. He hoped they would see what trusting in the Headmaster had cost them. Harry went to bed that night feeling a good bit better than he did earlier. He actually settled down for a good nights sleep.

The next morning, Harry awoke and asked Dobby to bring him breakfast in the chambers once again as he didn't want to deal with everyone in the school just yet. Dobby informed him that Neville needed to talk with him urgently. Harry asked

"Where is he now?"

"He is being in the seventh floor corridor Master Harry."

Harry donned his invisibility cloak and had Dobby pop him to where Neville was. Harry said "Hey Nev, shouldn't you be in class?"

"Yeah Harry but this was more important. First off I tried to get your things back but I couldn't find any of it. I'm sorry."

"That's ok Nev, thank you for trying but I've already got it all. Dobby got my stuff back for me."

"Good Harry, I wish I could do more to help you."

"I will need your help soon, there's a lot I need to tell you but not yet. I found out we are god brothers through our moms. I never knew that and I wish you had told me in first year so I would've had someone I could trust."

"I'm sorry Harry, I just thought you knew and as pitiful as I am, didn't want anything to do with me."

"Neville, there's nothing wrong with you that a little confidence in yourself wouldn't fix. Soon it's going to be me and you against the world just like it always should have been."

"Thanks Harry that means a lot but the other thing I needed to tell you is the first task is today and you need to be at the Champions Tent at two this afternoon."

With an evil grin, Harry said "Sure Nev, I'll be there."

"What are you up to Harry?"

"Just go and enjoy the show, phase one begins today."

Dobby popped in and said someone was coming and grabbed Harry's hand and popped him away. Neville turned and hurried down the hall in the other direction.

When they arrived back in Harry's quarters, he went to the portrait and said "The first task is today and I need something to wear to this thing."

Godric said "Ah young Harry, I've got just the thing. Lady Hogwarts, please reveal the armory."

All of a sudden a large iron trap door appeared in the stone floor which opened to reveal a set of stairs. Godric told Harry to go down and he would meet him in the armory.

It took Harry about ten minutes to get down to the armory and once he entered he stood there with his mouth hanging open. All around him were weapons of all kinds, shields, armor, and some stuff Harry had no idea what it was.

Godric said "We put all our weapons down here for when our heirs needed them. This is where you summoned my sword from as the one in the Headmaster's office is a replica. Because of our blood ties, you will be able to summon it to you wherever you are. That is also true for most of the other weapons here as well."

"Now, before you ask, we will give you weapons training at the same time as the physical training. Just like with magic, the knowledge is already there so it should come to you quickly. Go to the wall holding the armor and pick out a dragon hide suit."

Harry went to the wall and found a complete set of black dragon hide armor including boots. It also came with a full size hooded cloak. He quickly stripped down and put it on. The suit sized itself to him and Harry was instantly impressed with it."

"Wow Sir, this thing feels good; I think I'm going to like wearing this."

"It was one of my favorites too, Harry. The hide will protect you from most spells except the Unforgivables. I think it might even offer some protection from the Crucio and the Imperio but don't chance it. It will also resize itself as you morph your body so it will still fit anytime."

At 1:30, Harry pulled on his dragon hide cloak and pulled the hood up. He threw his invisibility cloak on and made his way down to the site of the first task. Once he got there, he decided to wait and show up late just to make everyone sweat a little. He finally removed his invisibility cloak and entered the tent ten minutes late. Once he stepped in, he pulled down his hood and smirked at the glares he received. He said "You weren't waiting on me were you?"

Ludo Bagman said "Well since we are all here finally, I guess we can begin. Each of you must reach into this bag and retrieve what you are to face in this first task."

Each champion paled as they drew a miniature of the dragon they were to face. Finally it came Harry's turn to draw which of course he got the most vicious dragon of all of them and had to go last. He smirked at them and said "This is going to be fun!"

They all looked at him like he was out of his mind and he just smiled back at them. As each champion left the tent to face their dragon, Harry would make a point to go up and shake their hands. A little payback was in order so he quietly told them

"Don't get killed out there."

Each of champions left the tent a little rattled thanks to Harry but they completed their tasks and had thrilled the crowd with their attempts. Since Harry couldn't see them, he didn't know how they had done it but it wasn't like he really cared anyway. He had his own plans for this task and knew there wouldn't be many happy people when he was done.

The cannon went off and Harry headed for the dragon enclosure. Once he was announced, he stepped into the arena and noticed no one had cheered for him. The announcer said that Harry would be facing the fiercest of the dragons the Hungarian Horntail. Harry gave Neville a grin and walked toward the dragon without drawing his wand.

He heard from one of his fans "I HOPE SHE EATS YOU."

Harry just smiled back at the crowd and gave them the bird. He stopped in front of the dragon and started speaking in Parseltongue.

"Relax noble one, I'm not here to harm you or your eggs but I would like you to throw the fake egg out of the nest so I can destroy the abomination."

The dragon sniffed her nest and roared at people around the enclosure. She then picked up the egg in her mouth and dropped it on front of Harry.

The announcer said "This is amazing; he got the dragon to give him the egg."

Harry drew his wand and cast a bombardia spell at the egg and completely destroyed it.

Harry turned to the judges and cast a sonorous on himself and said "I told you already I would not compete. I have not changed my mind."

The Headmaster said "Harry, you will lose your magic if you do not."

"Will I Headmaster? Let's find out. I, Harry James Potter, swear on my life and magic, that I did not enter my name into the Goblet of Fire. I also swear on my life and magic that I will not compete in this tournament. So Mote It Be." There was a blinding flash of light and Harry started to put his wand away when he had another idea.

He turned to he dragon and said "Noble one, would you like some revenge on these who chose to use you for their amusement?"

The dragon looked at Harry and nodded her head.

Harry told her in Parseltongue "Have fun, don't get caught, and get out of here pretty quick so they don't recapture you."

She smiled at him, at least that's what he thought, and he turned and destroyed the chains holding her.

Everyone in the arena started screaming and running. A lot of the spectators were almost trampled in the ensuing panic. For her first act, she destroyed the judges' platform right after they had all dove from it to get away. The dragon made several more sweeps at the stands before picking up her eggs in her mouth and winging it out of there.

His former friends had made their way down to the arena to try and talk to Harry. He just pushed his way through and gave them a cold glare. Tracey had come down and was standing away from the others and he just gave her an amused look. He walked away from them and pulled on his invisibility cloak and disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from the books or movies. **

**Chapter 3**

Harry spent the next few days in his quarters doing his physical training with the Founders. They had finally decided that there just wasn't enough room in the quarters for Harry to be able to properly exercise. They decided to use Salazar's chamber of Secrets as it had plenty of room. They instructed the House Elves to render down the Basilisk and put it under stasis in trunks in the armory. Once they had done this, the small army of Hogwarts elves attacked the chamber with a vengeance and cleaned it top to bottom. The elves had also discovered a lot of shed skin from the Basilisk and placed it in the armory as well as it could be as useful as the harvested skin off the basilisk. Once the chamber was ready, they used it as a training center for Harry where he could run and have plenty of room for weapons combat training. While in his quarters or the chamber, Harry stayed in his true form since the ritual. If he went out, which was rare, he would morph back into what he looked like before the ritual. He had grown quite a bit and would no longer be the shortest guy in his year. He had also filled out pretty well after the ritual with the help of good food and exercise. As if by magic, his body responded very quickly to the training and he quickly mastered all that the Founders wanted to teach him. Harry was truly happy that the rings gave him the knowledge to accomplish his training but knew he must continue with the exercises, weight lifting, and running for his body to reach his full potential.

The ritual performed by the Goblins had unlocked all his natural abilities. If you combine that with the knowledge gained through the rings, Harry was developing very quickly. The Founders continued to coach him and help him tap into his full potential. One of the things they started him on was occlumency. He had natural barriers to his mind due to mind magic being one of his natural abilities but needed to start on the path to full shields. While his natural shields would offer him some protection, once he mastered the discipline, his mind would be impenetrable. One thing was that it would take time and would require him to practice everyday until he had formed his mind shields. Harry thought, 'oh well, everything else has been too easy, I guess some things are better when it takes time to get them. Just like weapons training, I know what to do but my body can't handle it yet. At least I have some goals to work on. Maybe I can get Neville to train with me. It would be good for him.'

Harry had written Bearclaw for a book on the Potter family history and had been going through the thick book and learning quite a bit. One of the main things he learned was that the Potters and Longbottoms had had a long standing pact of mutual defense and support. In this book, he learned that Neville's family was just as old as his and that they both had high status in the magical world. Harry's study of his family history revealed many things he didn't know such as a long standing feud between the Potters and the Prewitts. Harry had discovered that the Prewitts lost all their assets by violating the terms of a magical contract with the Malfoy family. The Potters had been brought in to mediate and sided with the Malfoys which led to the feud. Harry had gained a lot of good information and knew he had made the right choice in befriending Neville. One thing that bothered him was that the Potters and Bones families had a long standing alliance. Susan Bones had been very antagonistic towards Harry ever since the Goblet to the point where she tried to hex him several times. If that was how an alliance between families worked, he didn't want any part of it.

Harry and Neville kept in touch with each other through the use of air Dobby. Dobby could pretty much get in anywhere invisible and slip a note into Neville pocket on his robes. Neville would keep Harry posted on what was happening in the castle and told him that Snape was appearing to get sick and was in and out of the hospital wing. Harry smiled as he knew why. Harry had asked Neville if their friendship had been discovered yet to which Neville replied no. Harry told Neville to give him a few more days and all would be revealed as he had some things to finish with.

Dumbledore was pacing his office. All attempts to get Harry back in his control were failing and he just couldn't accept it. He had went along with Granger's plan as he thought it would make Harry come running to him but somehow it all fell apart. Harry had found an inner strength and it seemed as if he was getting help from someone else. This made him very nervous that Harry might learn all that had been hidden from him, mainly his titles and the theft from his vaults. He finally couldn't take it anymore and sent Fawkes to get Harry. If need be, he would do some mind magic to regain control of Harry. It wasn't like he had never done it before. Fawkes returned a few minutes later with a mournful trill. Through their connection, Albus learned that Fawkes could sense Harry but couldn't find him or get to him. This made Albus even more nervous. He had to get Harry and have him compete in the tournament or all would be lost and his plans ruined.

Tracey had been writing letters to Harry ever since her mistake in the Great Hall. Much to her disappointment, he never answered her and she just kept on writing hoping one day he would. Harry had informed Neville of what was going on as he didn't have the secrecy clause on him and had Neville watch her for him. Neville had reported back of how sad she looked and how she moped around the castle as if her best friend had died. Neville was a childhood friend of both Daphne and Tracey and he decided to approach Daphne about it. Once he saw the chance to speak with her alone he said

"Hey Daphne, What's wrong with Tracey? I've never seen her like this before. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No Neville, She did this to herself. She made a mistake and is now paying for it. The boy she is in love with won't speak to her and he ignores all her letters."

"Oh I'm sorry Daphne, I didn't mean to pry but I was worried about her."

"That's ok Neville, I'll tell her you asked about her. Maybe it will cheer her up some."

"Um..Daphne? This wouldn't be about something that happened in the Great Hall a week ago would it?"

"Maybe, Neville." She looked downcast for her friend.

"Does she truly have feelings for him?"

"Yes Neville she does and has for a long time."

"Thank you Daphne, (He smirked at her.) I'll pass it along."

Daphne brightened "You can get in touch with him?"

He smiled at her "Now Daphne, you know no one knows where he is. Just how would I be able to do that?" At that he turned and started walking away. He turned back to Daphne and said "Daph, we've been friends for a long time and I'm going to give you a little advice. Keep your trunk packed because I think a storm is getting ready to hit Hogwarts in the form of Harry Potter. Oh yeah, make sure Tracey is packed to. Once my connection to him is known, we will have to get out fast and if yours or Tracey's contract is discovered, you two may want to get out too."

A week had finally passed and Harry received a note from Bearclaw saying that the notices were going out tonight and would be in the morning's mail run. Harry smiled at this for he thought he was finally ready. He had spent his time communicating with Lady Hogwarts and the Founders and through the knowledge of his rings; he knew just what he could and couldn't do. Harry had Dobby take a quick note to Neville.

_Nev,_

_The crap is hitting the fan in the morning._

_H_

Neville replied:

_H,_

_Talked with DG today. T's feelings are true so quit punishing her for her mistake. She loves you and should be given a chance. D and I have contract also. I won't leave her behind. I have given them instructions to pack._

_N_

Harry was stunned at all this news and wrote back

_Nev,_

_Thank you for being my friend and watching out for me. Thanks also for the info, just know this, breakfast is going to be very exciting and you will need to shrink your trunk and keep it with you. Same is true for the girls. Just know that her last chance to stand with me will be tomorrow morning. I will accept whatever you all decide and won't think any less of you if you decide to stay here._

_Your Brother,_

_Harry_

Harry went about packing all his belongings and laid out his dragon hide suit for tomorrow. Godric told him to perform a revealing charm on the back of the cloak which revealed a grey Gryffin emblazoned on the back. Harry smiled as the symbol for the House of Potter/Gryffindor stood out plainly for all to see. It made him happy that they will finally realize just who they were messing with. He talked with the Founders and they sent him back to the armory to get a portrait frame that he could shrink and carry with him. They knew the heir was more than likely leaving his birthright and would help him along the way until he returns. Once Harry had everything packed and ready, he settled down for a restless night of sleep. He was equally filled with nervousness and excitement. Nervous over what would transpire in the morning and excitement that he would finally be free of the betrayers.

Dobby woke Harry that next morning and said "Lord Potter, it is time."

"Thank you Dobby, I would like you to remain with me this morning in case we have to get away fast. I also want you to go down to the armory and see if you can find a set of armor like the one I'm wearing. If things go bad, I want you safe as well."

"Yes Sir, right away."

Dobby popped away and then came right back wearing a mini version of Harry's dragon hide suit. Harry waved his wand over the back to reveal the grey Gryffin on the cloak. He then cast a tempest spell to see what time it was and it was showing 7:55am. He tapped his trunk to shrink it and placed it in his pocket.

"Ok Dobby, it's time." He then smiled. "Let's do it. Oh and take us into the hall invisible."

Dobby snapped his fingers then grabbed Harry's hand and popped them into the Great Hall. No one heard their arrival except for Neville who was sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table by himself. Harry placed a hand on his shoulder and said "Nev, it's me and Dobby, are you ready?"

Neville slightly nodded his head. Harry said "Good. What about the girls?"

Neville shrugged his shoulders. Harry said "Hmm, okay, it will be their choice and yours too brother."

Harry sat down beside Neville and waited for the owls to approach. Once they had delivered their mail Harry leaned over to Neville and said "Here we go."

Ron and Hermione opened their letters and a red faced Ron stood and yelled "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

Hermione looked at the letter and the extent of her betrayal hit her. Tears were running down her eyes as she realized she had traded friendship for money. She was no better than the greedy people she always talked down on. The one thought going through her head was 'Oh crap, my parents are going to kill me. This will destroy everything they have worked for."

Dumbledore saw his two students' reaction and looked at them curiously. Miss Granger was sitting at the table crying while Mr. Weasley was outraged and had started heading towards him. Albus took his own letter and opened it. He turned paler as he read the letter and knew he had been caught. That's when he looked up and saw a smirking Harry Potter standing in the middle of the Great Hall. He again was wearing the black dragon hide armor. Albus wondered just where he got that from until Harry turned around and he saw the grey Gryffin. If it was possible, Albus grew even paler.

As Harry made his way towards the head table, students were throwing insults at him telling him to leave because he was not welcome here. Harry approached the head table and said "Yeah Old Man, I know everything. The blocks, the money, the fake marriage contracts, the abuse, and ignoring my parents will. As you can see from the letter, all those who stole from me will have to deal with Bearclaw and just let me say he is not too happy with anyone who took money from my vaults."

"Harry, I'm your magical guardian, I can remove money from your vaults."

"Yeah about that Albus, we know the truth. About everything. And I will get back what was taken from me."

Ron came barreling up to Harry and yelled "I earned that money, it's mine. Besides you owe me."

"For what Weasley?"

"Because I was your friend."

Neville came up and said "Just when were you ever his friend. He knows everything Weasley, I made sure of it."

"Why you squib, you'll pay for that."

Harry just raised his hand and pushed. Without ever touching Ron, he flew back into the wall.

Hermione came running up and fell to her knees in front of Harry and said "Please Harry, forgive me, I'm so sorry."

"Hermione, you were one of my first friends ever. You meant more to me than anyone. Then I find out what you were really up to. You know I hate the term but in your case it fits. Never speak to me again MUDBLOOD."

She fell to the floor sobbing as the whole school plus the students from the other two schools watched. Albus was horrified that he was being embarrassed in this way. The first professor to react was Snape. He pulled his wand and pointed it at Harry. Dobby appeared and took it from him.

Harry said "How are you feeling Snivelus. How does it feel to be the Old Man's pawn that lost his magic for placing my name in the Goblet? Oh, yeah, it's not gone yet but soon you will be a squib at the best. Depending on how I feel, you may even end up being a puddle of goo on the floor. Course with all the grease in your hair, it'll be a very slippery puddle.

"Why you little brat, you should do as you've been told by your betters."

"Why Snivelus, why should I listen to those who have stole from me, made sure I was abused, and placed blocks on me my whole life. As recent as when I came back from the summer, isn't that right Professor McGonagall?"

"I don't know what you are talking about Potter."

"Yeah, sure Minnie, just keep telling yourself that."

Madam Maxine and Headmaster Karkoloff were watching the scene unfold with much interest. It was fun watching Albus and his staff getting their asses handed to them by a 4th year. Mr. Crouch saw what was happening and summoned Head of the DMLE.

Malfoy stood up and said "Oh boo hoo Potter, quit your crying and just go away."

Tracey stood up and cast a bludgeoning hex at him and he flew into the wall. Malfoy landed hard against the wall and slid down it leaving a trail of blood. She then walked in front of the whole school and went to Harry's side taking his hand. She leaned over and said "Harry, I'm sorry for before. I choose to stand with you."

He smiled at her and turned to the rest of the hall. "You have heard my accusations and I have the evidence. Do you have anything to say?"

"Someone yelled out "SOD OFF POTTER."

Susan Bones stood and said "You're just an attention seeking prat. You need to leave,"

Harry said "All in good time little Suzy, but first I have a few things that need to be done."

Harry saw another Slytherin stand and attempt to fire a hex his way. Daphne stood and cast a reducto that shattered his wand. She followed Tracey and stepped to the front and took Neville's hand. She said "I too choose to stand with my betrothed."

The whole hall looked on in shock.

Harry said "Well I guess that brings me to a crossroads. None of you are worthy of the houses you were sorted into. You have disgraced this school and the Founders. I guess you leave me no choice. Lady Hogwarts."

A resounding voice was heard throughout the hall and it made everyone jump. If the professors could have, they would have sunk out of sight into their chairs for they knew from the legends that if Lady Hogwarts spoke to the school, it was not going to be good.

"YES LORD GRYFFINDOR?"

There were many gasps from those gathered in the hall and most of the teachers turned pale.

"My Lady, I judge the members of the Hogwarts houses to be unworthy of the family names. Please remove their crests and cast them out of my houses."

"YES LORD GRYFFINDOR."

All of a sudden, a bright light washed over the all the students and their robes changed to a flat black and any house emblems disappeared from their uniforms. Professor McGonagall and the other heads were left panting as their title of head of house titles were stripped from them.

Harry again said "Lady Hogwarts?"

"YES LORD GRYFFINDOR?"

"My Lady, I judge the Headmaster to be deficient and ask you to remove your link with him."

A bright light encircled Dumbledore and he screamed out in pain and ended up on the floor.

"IT IS DONE LORD GRYFFINDOR."

"Lady Hogwarts, all these changes can only be undone by my hand."

"YES MY LORD."

Amelia burst through the doors of the Great Hall and everyone looked at her hopeful. She yelled "JUST WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

Harry smiled and said "Lady Hogwarts, (Everyone in the whole hall cringed.) Who owns this castle?"

"YOU DO MY LORD."

Harry smiled at Amelia and showed her his ring. He said "As you can see, by rights of inheritance, I have made some changes to this school.

The students here have forsaken the principals of their school houses and therefore have been cast out of them. My ancestor was horrified at the way this school was being run and chose to not have their names associated with it anymore."

Amelia just looked at him with wide eyes.

"In fact Madam Bones, the behavior of the Scion of the House of Bones has been far from that befitting a noble house. There were many times she made a point to come up to me and either berate me or attempt to hex me. At this time, I withdraw from the alliance between House Bones and House Potter and pull my support."

Amelia turned and glared at her niece Susan. Susan paled and told her friend Hannah "Oh crap."

Neville stepped forward and said "Madam Bones, Where House Potter goes, so does House Longbottom. I too withdraw from our alliance and pull my support."

Amelia paled and begged "Please reconsider, we all have had a long standing alliance for several centuries."

Harry said "Madam Bones, if she is the future of your house then no thanks."

Harry turned to the professors and said "No thanks to you, I learned my place in this world the hard way. (Harry held his hand out and Dobby placed a thick file in it.) Madam Bones, in your capacity as head of the DMLE. I give you this list of offenses against House Potter that were committed against me. Theft, violating wills, attempted line theft, abuse, and the list goes on. I pray that you will look into these matters. Oh and by the way, with the honorable way I've been treated since I've reentered the magical world, I did keep a copy for myself which will go to the ICW if it gets covered up like most everything else does."

"Lord Potter, that's a very strong accusation. Are you saying I won't do my duty?"

"No Madam Bones, from what I've experienced, I don't have much faith in anyone from the House of Bones at this point."

"My Lord, I was close friends with your parents."

"Point proven, where have you been for the last fourteen years? I have only met two of my parent's friends and that hasn't turned out so well. If you don't believe me, read the file. Then you can see how the friends of my parents have failed not only me but them as well."

Harry turned to the others and said "Shall we?"

Dobby grabbed their hands and popped them to the Hogs Head.

Harry stuck his hand out and said "Abe, I can never thank you enough for all your help. Your brother and his stooges should be getting theirs real soon. I will see you again."

"Anytime Harry, I look forward to our next meeting."

Dobby popped them out and straight to Potter Manor.

Harry said "We have a lot to discuss. I no longer feel safe in Britain and am planning to go stay at one of my properties in America while I finish my education and training. You are all welcome to come."

Tracey said "Harry, if you will accept the marriage contract, we will be married in the eyes of law and magic. At that point, I go where you go. Besides, it will be safer for me to stay with you."

Neville said "You know I'm going with you brother. That is if Daphne will go with me."

Daphne then said "Well, since my betrothed and my 'sister' are leaving, there is no reason for me to stay."

Harry said "Ok then, it is agreed. We will go see each of your parents real quick and you can gather whatever you need. Then we will stop by Gringotts for a little business and Bearclaw will make us a portkey to one of my homes in America. We will just have to decide where we want to live."

Tracey asked "How many houses do you have in America?"

Harry smiled at her and said "WE have 6 houses there Tracey."

Tracey jumped up and hugged Harry and started kissing his cheeks. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, I won't let you down again,"

Harry said "Whose house are we starting at?"

Tracey said "That would be me. Once we settle the contract with my parents, they can't say no. Dobby, will you take us to my parent's house?"

"Of course, Mistress."

"Oooo, I like the sound of that. Let's go."

Dobby popped them to Tracey's house and for once her parents were both home. Harry was introduced and they went about formalizing the completion of the contract. Once signed by all parties, it flashed bright white and a copy was created. Tracey grabbed Harry and kissed him square on the mouth making him blush. He said

"Tracey I know we are married but can we at least go on some dates and get to know each other?"

"Sure Harry but I still get to sleep with you." Making them both blush.

Tracey's dad, Terry, asked "Aren't you all supposed to be in class right now?"

"Um yeah Dad, about that. We quit Hogwarts today."

"WHAT?"

All four explained the situation to Terry and his wife Justine. Their mouths were hanging open by the end of the story and agreed that the kids had made the right choice.

Terry took a formal tone and said "Lord Potter, due to our pact by marriage, I will go and renounce our alliance with House Bones. We too will follow where House Potter goes but before you break any more ties, please get together with us to discuss it."

"Yes Sir, the only reason I broke the alliance was due to Susan's actions towards me and didn't feel I could work with her in the future."

"So what are your plans?"

"Well Sir, we are going to America to finish our education and do some training. We have several properties there so we have a place to live."

"Ok, I know this sounds kind of weird since we are so accepting of this but keep in touch and come visit as much as you can. Harry, take care of my baby girl."

"Yes Sir."

After Tracey gave her parents hugs and kissed them goodbye, Harry also got a hug from each of them. As Justine hugged him she said "Welcome to the family Harry."

"Thank you"

"Dobby we'd better get moving. It might take a while to convince Lady Augusta."

Neville paled and said "Oh boy, this is going to be fun."

Dobby popped them to Longbottom manor. Lady Augusta met with them and listened to their whole story. At the end she was outraged what had been done to Harry and in a rare show of emotion got up and hugged Neville. She said

"Neville, I'm proud of you for standing beside Harry. You give your father honor by what you did. Now, I'm not happy about breaking the alliance with the Bones family but completely understand. That Susan needed to be taken down a few notches anyway. Now, what are your plans?"

Neville spoke "Well Gran, Harry and Tracey are moving to America to finish their education and training. I want to follow tradition and stand beside Harry and there would be no better way than for us to train together. I would also like to finalize the contract with Daphne so we both could go with them. And I think it would be best to leave House Longbottom under your control until we return."

"I can agree to all of that Neville. I know in the past I have not shown much faith in you but what you have done today shows me you are becoming your own man and growing up."

Neville just blushed and nodded at her.

"Well it seems as we need to contact the Greengrasses. Let me go floo them and see if they are available."

Harry called Dobby and told him to pop back to the school and tell Hedwig to fly to Gringotts and he would meet her there. He wasn't about to leave his girl behind.

The Greengrasses flooed over and the discussion was held once again. They agreed to activate the contrast and let Daphne go with the others. Once it was signed, Daphne gave Neville a sweet kiss.

Harry said "I'm sorry to cut this all short but we really should get moving and get out of the country for now. I'm sure they will be looking for us pretty soon."

The four teens gave their farewells and headed for Gringotts. Dobby popped them straight into Bearclaw's office to find him and Hedwig waiting for them.

AN: The mini me idea comes from Runic Animagi by Kassien


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters depicted in JK's books. **

**AN: Some have been concerned over the speed of Harry and Tracey's relationship. My thinking on this is that the contract threw them together but it is up to them what they make of the relationship and marriage. As I wrote, Tracey has liked Harry for a while. Harry was sad by her reaction in the Great Hall cause even though he's fed up with everyone, he still seeks friendship and love as we all do. I hope that explains some my mindset. I will try and do better bringing out my ideas. With that said, this chapter will be a little more fluffy than the others but we will get back to an intense Harry pretty quickly.**

**Thanks for the reviews and ideas.**

**Chapter 4**

The four companions arrived in Bearclaw's office to find him and Hedwig waiting for them. Harry bowed and said "Master Bearclaw, thank you for seeing us on such short notice. May I introduce my wife, Tracey Potter, along with my brother Neville Longbottom and his wife Daphne Longbottom." Harry and Tracey giggled.

Harry couldn't resist and turned to look at Daphne's rear. He smirked and said "It don't look that long."

Daphne smacked him hard on the arm and said "You sir, will pay for that one."

Neville laughed and said "Harry, don't tease my wife about her long bottom." Which earned him a smack too.

Bearclaw laughed and said "Lady Potter, it is an honor to meet you."

Tracey blushed bright red at being called that and just smiled and said "Thank you Master Bearclaw. You are the first to call me that."

"Your welcome, also it is an honor to meet you Scion and Mrs. Longbottom."

Neville said "Thank you Master Bearclaw."

Bearclaw said "Harry, now that all the formalities are out of the way. It's a good thing you came straight to my office. Madam Bones has her Aurors out looking for you. Dumbledore, Black, and Lupin have been hanging out in front of the bank, for a couple of hours, to see if you will show up. It seems you have ruffled a few feathers today."

"Yeah, I think we both did."

Hedwig flew over and landed on Harry's shoulder nipping at his ear as she landed. Harry said "Hey girl, you didn't think I'd leave my best girl behind did you?"

She replied with a bark causing him to laugh. "You know I'd never leave you."

She rubbed her head against his cheek and he said. "I know girl, I love you too."

Tracey and Daphne stood there with a strange expression on their faces.

Neville said "You'll get used to it. They are very close and she is brilliant."

Hedwig looked at Neville and bobbed her head.

Harry laughed. "I think she and I agree with you. Now Hedwig, I need to introduce you to my wife Tracey and Neville's wife Daphne."

Hedwig looked at them both for a minute sizing them up then nodded her head at them both.

"Well that's great, she approves of you."

"Um Harry, what if she didn't?" Tracey asked.

Harry laughed and said "Well let's not get into that."

Neville chuckled at that and Tracey just paled a little.

Harry looked downcast and said "So, they are out there? Maybe I should go talk to them."

Neville walked up to harry and placed both his hands on his shoulders so he could look Harry straight in the eye. "Harry, I know you are struggling with this so let me help you. You will NOT go talk to them."

Harry sadly said "But Nev, they are my family."

This time Tracey spoke up. "Harry, they gave up their rights to be your family when they betrayed you. They screwed you over. You have done nothing wrong. They have!"

"You don't understand Tracey; they are all I have left."

Neville said "NO Harry, Tracey is your wife and you are my brother in every way that counts. As such, Daphne is your sister. We ARE your family now."

Bearclaw said "Harry, they are right. You owe nothing to them anymore. In fact, for all you have done for them, they owe you."

Harry finally nodded and said "Thanks for reminding me guys, I guess it will take a while to get a grip on everything."

Neville said "It's understandable with everything that has happened. It doesn't help that you have been bouncing between depressed and enraged the last few weeks."

Daphne said "Harry, I know everything is happening way too fast right now for all of us and I know that we don't know each other that well. (Harry nodded.) I trust you because I trust my husband. I hope you feel the same way because I know you trust Neville over everyone else. Let us be your family. We will never betray you."

Harry smiled and said "Neville, why'd we have to marry girls who are way smarter than us?"

Neville laughed and said "Just lucky I guess."

"Now Bearclaw, I've got quite a few things we need to accomplish quickly. I need a listing of the Potter properties in America and portkeys to take us to them. I need you to start the paperwork to remove Sirius as my guardian since it's obvious he still hasn't learned his lesson if he is out there with Dumbledore. I would like to take Tracey down to the vault to see if she can find a wedding set that she likes and to also pick up the Lady Potter ring. Oh yeah, can you test them for charms, blocks, and traces like you did me?"

"Of course, let me get someone to guide you to your vault while I get everything prepared."

Tracey said "Master Bearclaw, do you know a reporter who you would trust to write the truth? I think we need to share Harry's story with the rest of the community."

"An excellent idea, Lady Potter. I'll have everything prepared by the time you return. You weren't kidding Harry; she IS way smarter than you."

Tracey said "Thank you Master Bearclaw." Harry just mock glared at her and then laughed.

A smaller Goblin came and led the four friends to the Potter vault. Once they arrived Harry placed his ring to the Potter crest on the vault making the giant stone door roll to the side. He had Tracey place a drop of blood on the crest to key her into the vault and escorted his friends in. Harry and Neville explored the vault while Tracey and Daphne serched through several trunks full of jewelry. Both girls' eyes were wide as they looked through the priceless jewels they found. Suddenly Harry heard a gasp and went over to Tracey. He noticed she had a dazed look on her face along with a smile while she was holding a set of rings. Harry picked up the tag of the ring set and started reading. He smiled and said

"Tracey, are you sure that is the set you want?"

"Yes Harry, more than anything. Why?"

"Well, it says here that this is the ring set that was worn by my many times great grandparents Hadrian and Trasia Potter. Quite the coincidence don't you think?"

"Yes Harry that's interesting but look at this thing. A princess cut diamond, probably three carats with emeralds that match your eyes set around it. This is the ring I want. The set also matches the white gold of the House rings."

Harry took the rings from her and placed them on her ring finger, he also picked up the Lady Potter ring and placed it on her other hand. There was a flash of white light as the rings accepted her and resized to fit her. She also placed the mans wedding ring on his. He held both her hands and kissed each hand and said

"Well now that we are all proper, let's go get everything else done so we can get out of here."

They left in the cart and arrived back in Bearclaw's office. He presented the guardianship papers for Harry to sign and then tested the others like he had done Harry. The test results were not as bad as Harry's. The girls only had compulsion and loyalty charms on them keyed towards Snape which were easily removed. Neville was a different story as he had a magical core block, a tracing charm, and numerous compulsion and loyalty charms keyed toward Dumbledore and McGonagall.

Neville was lead to the same ritual chamber they used for Harry. Everything was removed from Neville which luckily for him wasn't nearly as Harry's ritual had been. One of the compulsion charms had been one to keep his self esteem and self confidence low. When Neville came out of the chamber, he was feeling much better and stood a little taller.

He looked at Harry and said "Good call Harry, I feel so much better."

"I know what you mean, when they removed mine, it was just incredible."

When they returned to his office, Bearclaw summoned a ledger to his desk and opened it to the property listing. He said "I tell you what Harry, why don't I just make a copy of all your property listings so you will have them if you want to do a little traveling. The Gryffindor line only has Hogwarts listed as property but the Potter's have homes all over the world. Now I need you both to press your ring into the crest on the ledger."

They did this and Bearclaw waved his hands over theirs and muttered an incantation. When he finished he said "there, all done, all either of you have to do is hold up your ring hand and say 'portus' and give the destination. It will take you to any of the Potter properties. I also added my office as a destination in case you need to see me about anything."

Harry glanced over the property listings and then handed it to Tracey. He said

"You decide where we go first. Just make sure it is in America."

"Ok Harry." She and Daphne started looking through the listing with wide eyes.

"Bearclaw, can they trace our wands and if so, can you remove the trace?"

"Yes Harry, and no I cannot."

"Hmmm….Ok guys, I hate to say this but we are going to have to leave our wands here. Bearclaw, can you put them in our vault until we retrieve them?"

"Yes Harry, and when you get to America go see this man. (He handed a piece of parchment to Harry.) Tell him I sent you and that you need new wands. Also, the reporter is here as requested by Lady Potter. You can meet with him in my conference room. Here is all the documentation on the charms, traces, and blocks placed on all of you. Harry, it also lists your physical condition when you first came to me before you went in the ritual chamber. If you need me for anything, just call."

The two couples went into the conference room where a man was waiting for them. He introduced himself as Marcus Brown. The young couples spent an hour with the reporter and covered many topics during that time from betrayals and theft to manipulations and lies. At the end of the interview, they were asked to clarify a few more points and he told them he thought he had what he needed. Mr. Brown asked Harry, "Are you really abandoning England?"

Harry replied "We no longer feel safe here. Sadly, those people who were supposed to be our allies, like my former friends, family, and teachers are the ones we are most concerned about. If you need any more information, contact Bearclaw and if he cannot answer, he alone can get in touch with us."

With that said, the two couples left the conference room and went back to Bearclaw's office. Harry summoned Dobby to him and then asked him to put Hedwig in stasis so she could survive the portkey trip. He looked to Tracey and said

"Where to first?"

"I think we will go to our home in Phoenix first. That is also where the wand crafter is. This may sound weird but I like the symbolism of our going to Phoenix to create a new life for ourselves out of the ashes of the old."

Harry turned to Bearclaw and said "Master Bearclaw, your kindness and help is very much appreciated. Thank you for everything."

"Your welcome Harry, I prepared a list of possible tutors for you in America. I think it would be worth it to all of you."

Dobby expanded a pocket on his dragon hide cloak and slid Hedwig inside it. They all joined hands and the four plus Dobby disappeared once Harry said 'portus Phoenix.'

They arrived in a manor house that hadn't seen use in many years. Although it was in good shape, the house needed a thorough cleaning. Harry asked

"Dobby, I know it's a lot to ask, but would you reawaken Hedwig, unshrink our trunks, and then try and work your magic on this house? After that, I want you to try and find some house elves to help you. Maybe two males and three females, I want personal elves for each of us and two to go ahead of us into the other properties to prepare them for us. Before you say anything, I want you to remain my personal and head elf."

"Yes Master Harry, thank you, I'll get right on it."

"Well let's leave our trunks here for right now while Dobby works his magic. Personally, I am starving and would like to go out and explore a bit before it gets too dark. In fact, Tracey, I do believe you and Daphne owe Neville and myself a first date."

"Of course, my husband."

Harry blushed at this and turned to Hedwig. "Hey girl, why don't you go out and scout out the area and do a little hunting. Be careful."

Hedwig bobbed her head and took flight once they got outside.

They went on their date and found a nice restaurant to eat at. They all enjoyed themselves and Tracey and Harry used the time to get to know each other. By the end of the night, they were fairly comfortable with each other and had worked past the uncomfortable stage. They walked back to the house holding hands and enjoying the fact that they were unknown here. Well, at least that's what they thought.

The return home showed Dobby had worked his magic and the house was at least clean. They noted that some redecorating would have to be done but at least the house was in pretty good shape. The house had two master suites and the two couples moved towards their rooms after bidding each other good night.

Ever since Harry had accepted her and the contract, Tracey had made it clear she wasn't leaving Harry's side. She kept her promise and told him they would be sharing the same bed even if nothing happened yet. As they lay in bed, they got to know each other better and Harry confessed that while thought she was beautiful and he very much desired her, he didn't want to rush into things. Tracey expressed her relief at this as she wanted them to fall in love with each other before taking that step. Tracey pulled his arms around her and gave him a sweet kiss. She then turned around so he was spooning her. She gave a sigh of contentment and fell asleep in his arms.

The next morning, four smiling teenagers appeared in the kitchen in search of breakfast. They had all had a good night's sleep with their spouses even though that's as far as it went for both couples. They found a black box on the kitchen table with a glowing Potter crest on it. Harry said

"Dobby, what's this?"

"Master Harry, Bearclaw sent it last night. It is a mail drop box keyed to you and the Mistress that Bearclaw will be able to send you your mail and you can send out mail. It makes your mail untraceable so they can't find you that way."

Harry opened it and just found the Daily Prophet with a note.

_Harry,_

_I thought you might want to see this._

_Bearclaw_

Harry opened the paper and saw the headline.

_Boy-Who-Lived Starts A New Life_

_By Marcus Brown_

_Last evening, I was granted the rare honor of interviewing the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter. Harry was joined by his new wife Tracey Potter nee Davis along with friend and ally Neville Longbottom and his new wife Daphne Longbottom nee Greengrass. Many of us have the image of Harry's life as being one of privilege. Nothing could be further from the truth as his life story is filled with betrayal from the time of his parents' death._

_The story begins with the death of James and Lily Potter. The first betrayal was by none other that Peter Pettigrew who led Lord Voldemort (Sorry readers but it was a condition of the interview to call him by his chosen name.) straight to their doorstep. The actions of Peter Pettigrew led to a downward spiral for our young hero._

_The next betrayal was by none other than Sirius Black. Mr. Black was Harry's godfather and named guardian. Mr. Black arrived right after James and Lily's deaths and chose to hand Harry over to a lackey of one Albus Dumbledore. He immediately ran off to track down Pettigrew completely ignoring his duty to our young hero. His actions that night led him to an extended stay in Azkaban prison. The esteemed Albus Dumbledore stood aside and let Mr. Black go to prison even though he knew the truth of who really betrayed the Potters. Mr. Dumbledore cast the fidelis charm so he alone would know who the secret keeper was._

_The esteemed Headmaster of Hogwarts had his opportunity and took it. He sealed the Potters' wills and ignored their wished for the sole purpose to give Albus Dumbledore control over the Potter heir and his fortune. Headmaster Dumbledore illegally declared himself Harry Potter's guardian and placed him with Lily Potters' sister, a Mrs. Petunia Dursley. While under Mrs. Dursley's care, our young hero suffered physical and emotional abuse. In a document shown to me, the Goblins of Gringotts verified the physical abuse our hero suffered at the hands of his relatives. Our young hero has had no less than 48 broken bones and some of them appeared to be multiple breaks. Our hero also has numerous scars across his back as further proof of his abuse._

_What baffles this reporter is how come renowned healer Madam Pomfrey failed to recognize this. If she did recognize it, did she just ignore it?_

_This story has raised many questions for this reporter. To what purpose did all this serve? While the reasons are unknown, it can only be speculated that it was done to either get rid of the Potter heir or to make him easier to be manipulated by the Headmaster._

_But my dear readers, the betrayals do not end there. Our hero has been subjected to numerous potions, compulsion charms, and blocks on his magical core. In another document I was allowed to copy, the names of Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Pomfrey, Granger, Lupin, Black, and multiple Weasleys had magical and potion signatures associated with these injustices._

_In another turn of events, it was learned that the Potter accounts had been raided for over two million galleons. The same signatures were traced to the thefts. And to top it all off, the Headmaster in his illegal capacity as Mr. Potter's guardian approved of it all and even had the audacity to attempt line theft by signing an illegal marriage contract to one Ginerva Molly Weasley where whether they had married or not, the Potter fortune would go to her upon his death. It was also found that her signature was on many of the charms cast on Mr. Potter. One thing that truly bothers this reporter is that our hero had risked his life to save Miss Weasley from a sixty foot long basilisk in the infamous Chamber of Secrets in his second year. That alone would make me think a life debt is owed to our hero by Miss Weasley. If the Weasley's would dishonor a life debt, what else are they capable of?_

_Our young hero risked his life and magic in getting Mr. Black released and retried thus gaining his freedom. In yet another betrayal, Mr. Black was one who took money from the Potter accounts and even cast many of the charms on our hero to try and control him. My question is, where was the godfather our young hero needed when he found out Mr. Potter was being used? The Goblins reported to this reporter that the Black fortune had disappeared in the ten years Mr. Black was in Azkaban. Gringotts would not say where it had all gone but did say that someone of Black blood had withdrawn it over the years. This could explain why Mr. Black had taken money from his godson's vault. Here is a good question, if our hero had been willing to risk death and losing his magic for Mr. Black, I would guess that Harry would have gladly given money to Mr. Black. At the writing of this article, our hero had started the paperwork to remove said guardian and godfather from his life. Good for you Harry._

_Now, let's deal with the events that have happened these last several months. Mr. Potter was entered unknowingly into the tri wizard tournament. Even after he swore a magical oath in front of the whole school swearing his innocence, he was still berated and called an attention seeking prat. The professors, his so called friends, and his family all called him a liar and turned their back on him. Long time friends Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley even went as far as leading the house of Gryffindor into kicking him out and stealing his property._

_Our hero had to go into hiding for his very survival and ended up getting help from an unlikely source. Mr. Potter would not disclose this person as he holds this person in the utmost respect. This help led our young hero into discovering another betrayal. Until he stepped into Gringotts, he had no prior knowledge of his titles and family vaults. It is evident that the Headmaster and Mr. Black had willingly withheld this information from the now Lord Potter._

_When he made his titles known, our very own head of the DMLE, Amelia Bones, appeared at the school to try and head off trouble. When the alliance between Houses Potter and Bones was revoked by Lord Potter, Neville Longbottom, the Scion of House Longbottom, also withdrew from their alliance with House Bones. The reason was stated as Lord Potter felt he could not trust anyone from House Bones anymore due to the non noble actions of the Scion of House Bones, Susan Bones._

_In a surprise move, both Lord Potter and the Longbottom Scion activated their marriage contracts to keep their betrothed safe. The two newly wed couples have left for an extended honeymoon._

_I would like to be the first to wish Lord and Lady Potter along with the Scion of House Longbottom and his wife much luck in their new life. Yes my readers, our hero and his true friends have left our country to seek a new life elsewhere._

_I have a question to ask my readers. If we treat our heroes this way, when another dark lord shows up, who will lead the charge? I also wonder if our children are as safe as we are led to believe at Hogwarts and I don't mean from outside attacks. I know that I will be looking for alternatives to Hogwarts for my children's magical education._

_When I asked Lord Potter when he would return, I got this answer in return._

_"Mr. Brown, at this point we have no reason to."_

When Harry finished reading the article, he handed it to Tracey and said

"That should keep them busy for a while."

The others all took their turn reading it and were smiling.

Harry said "Well let's eat so we can go see that wand crafter."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**:** I don't own Harry Potter.**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews and the suggestions. Some made it into this chapter while others will appear later. Just so you know, I'm kinda preoccupied at the moment so I may be slow updating for a bit. **

**Chapter 5**

After our young heroes finished breakfast, they all went back to their suites to get ready for the day. One thing they hadn't taken into account was the time difference and ended up having to hurry to the wand crafters as it was already late afternoon in Phoenix. The made it to the magical shopping district which was called the Magic Mall. Of course, it could only be seen by magicals and they started looking for the wand shop.

Interestingly enough, it was named Wand Crafters. The sign said 'Wands in Less than an Hour.' Harry thought it funny that right next door was a magical optometrist called 'Lens Crafters' that also said they could deliver glasses in less than an hour.

They made their way into the wand shop and were greeted by a young woman named Wanda. Harry handed her the note and said

"Hello, my name is Harry and we were sent here to get new wands."

Wanda read the note and said "Ah yes, Master Bearclaw said you would be coming by soon. My father is in the back but I will go get him and we will get right on your wands."

Wanda disappeared behind a door and reappeared a few minutes later with a middle aged man. He approached Harry and held out his hand.

"Lord Potter, I am Jonas Young. I am very pleased to meet you."

"Mr. Young, Bearclaw said you could help us get new wands."

"Yes Lord Potter, we will more than happy to assist you. Depending on the materials used, it shouldn't take too long. It is also not illegal to own more than one wand. I understand that isn't the case in England. Now if you all will follow me, we can get started."

"Now before we start, I would like to explain a few things. First, I know you probably got your first wand from Ollivander. While he is an excellent wand maker, I am a wand crafter. The difference is I make wands attuned to the individual. Doing it my way, the wizard chooses the wand and not the other way around."

Tracey said "I don't understand sir."

Jonas said "Lady Potter (She grinned at that.) Ollivander has pre-made wands that he matches up to you that are not always a perfect match. I make wands that are a perfect match with you based on your magic. I daresay these wands will be far more powerful for you and will actually help you channel your magic better and easier."

They walked into a room full of wood blocks. There must have been hundreds of piles of blocks in the room. Jonas instructed them to walk about the room with their hand out and to pick up any blocks they felt a connection to. They did as asked and each had only one wood they felt a connection to. Jonas told them to keep the wood in their hands and took them to another room. This room was filled with thousands of jars containing different core materials. They were once again instructed to walk about the room but holding their wood block in their hand and look for the strongest connection. Harry ended up with 2 jars while everyone else had one.

Jonas led them to another room and paused before entering. He said "Now this last room is the secret to my wand making. As you already have a solid core in your hands, I also use a liquid core for added strength. So just repeat what you have been doing and we will move on to crafting the wands."

They again walked through the room and held out their hands with their cores and block and picked up a vial containing the liquid cores. Jonas led them all to his workroom and waved them to some stools around the workbench. Wanda had brought four cauldrons over with a whitish looking potion in it and placed one in front of each of them.

Jonas said "Ok, now I need you to open your jars of solid cores and then pick them up and place them in the cauldron. Lord Potter, since you have two solid cores, you need to take them both out and twist them around each other before placing it in the cauldron."

He watched as they did this. He waited for a minute and then said "Let that simmer for a few minutes and then we will add the liquid cores. Now I need to cast a spell at you to reveal what your wands should look like and how long they should be. Don't worry; no harm will come to you during this. Master Bearclaw told me about your troubles and I had to make an 'unbreakable' vow to him before I would be allowed to assist you today." He handed Harry a piece of parchment stating what he just said with Bearclaw's seal on it.

Harry nodded and said "Okay, but I have a condition to add. Dobby."

Dobby popped in and said "Yes Master Harry?"

"Dobby, Mr. Young here needs to cast a spell at us to help in making our wands. I want you here to monitor us during this to make sure nothing else happens."

"Yes Master Harry."

"Go ahead Mr. Young but start with me."

"Okay, Lord Potter, now pick up your block of wood."

Harry did so and Jonas cast a spell at him that formed a blue cloud around him. The block of wood started shrinking and forming into a wand. It wasn't much different than his other wand but was at least an inch shorter than his holly wand. When the spell was done, his wand was perfectly fitted to his hand.

Jonas repeated the spell for the remaining group and they each had a wand perfectly fitted to their hands but just a little bit different than their old wands.

Jonas said "Okay, let's take a look in the cauldrons and see where we are." He looked in and saw they were ready and told them "Now, uncap your vials and pour them into the cauldron."

Once they had done this, he handed them each a silver knife. "Now for the last step, as soon as your potion turns silver, I need you to cut your hand and add five drops of blood to the potion."

They again followed his instructions and they were rewarded with a deep red potion. Jonas took the knives and dropped hem in a lead cauldron. He said "That is basilisk venom; it will destroy the knives along with your blood so that no one can get a trace on you or use it against you. Now that was lesson number one that I was instructed to teach you by Bearclaw. If you bleed, make sure your blood is destroyed or vanished if at all possible, you will be safer that way."

The teens nodded in agreement.

"Now let's get back to your wands. Place your wands in those holes on the table with the handle up. In the hole in the end of your wand, I want you to take the funnels in front of you a put them in the hole. Once you do that, pick up your cauldrons and pour the contents into the wand. Don't worry; the potion is another of mine that will shrink to fit the core shaft of your wand. It also is designed to align your solid cores properly."

They again followed his instructions and once done, he had them remove the funnel. At that point, he waved his wand over the table again forming the blue cloud. The wands glowed for a minute and then the ends sealed up. Runes of protection also formed on the side of the wands. He asked "Do any of you know why we put the blood in the potion?"

Tracey said "I read somewhere that the addition of blood keys it to you personally. I think that with our blood added to the potion, the wands cannot be used by anyone else or against us."

"Very good Lady Potter, if you would pick up your wand, I will explain it's attributes to you. (She did and received a bright white glow from the tip.) Good, white means you and your wand are perfectly suited for each other. Now your wood is American Hickory. The older witches say that it is a wood perfectly suited for child rearing. Now the cores are Unicorn hair and blood. They show loyalty and trustworthiness and will be very strong for defense."

Tracey blushed at the child raising part and smiled coyly at Harry. But said "Thank You, Mr. Young."

"Lady Longbottom, you're next."

Daphne picked up her wand and got the same white glow.

"Ah good, now your wood is cherry and is said to mean health and longevity. Now the cores are dragon heartstring and phoenix tears. These cores suggest a very strong healing ability. Now my advice to you would be to study healing very seriously but don't think you won't be capable in the fight your family (waving his hand encompassing the group) has ahead of you. The knowledge of healing would be very formidable on the battle field."

"Thank you Mr. Young, you've given me much to consider."

"Now Scion Longbottom. (Neville picked up his wand) Ah nice strong light, how does it feel?"

"I don't know how to describe it sir. Powerful and strong but comfortable."

The girls nodded their heads at this.

Jonas said "Well let's see English Oak, strong, durable, and able to stand up to outside forces trying to take it down. Fitting I think from what I have been told of you by Bearclaw. Now the cores, I've never used that solid core before but it's a Kodiak bear heartstring. Your liquid core is chimera venom. A very interesting combination but I would have to say once you are fully trained, you will be very dangerous to those who stand against you. The bear is known for its strength and power. The chimera, well they are just deadly. I think this is one of the most powerful wands to ever be made in my shop."

"Thank You Mr. Young."

Harry started squirming at this point for he was nervous about what would be revealed.

"Ah Lord Potter, I saved the most interesting for last. Now for your wood, it is American Walnut. It represents strength of conviction and character. It is hard and unyielding but it shows you stand tall in the face of adversity. I think that may be quite fitting. Now as for your cores you had two solid cores. Thestral heartstring represents darkness even though we all know they are not evil, just dark. Gryffin heartstring represents the light. These two combined represent your true self. You Lord Potter are a Lord of the Grey. A true neutral. You can wield light and dark magic equally well and won't be influenced by either side. Now your liquid core is very interesting. Dementor blood. It seems you have been greatly affected by them in the past. I don't know for sure, but a wand like this may be the key to destroying them. This wand is probably the most powerful wand I've ever seen and would liken it to the fabled Elder wand. Now Lord Potter, please pick up your wand."

Harry reached for his wand and it literally jumped into his hand. Once he gripped it, a pulse of magic went through the room and a blinding white light appeared at the tip.

Harry just said "Oh wow! This thing is awesome. How much do we owe you Mr. Young?"

Jonas said "the cost has been covered already by Bearclaw. We have also signed a confidentiality contract to never reveal you were here or what your wands were made of. Quite frankly, the power of yours and Scion Longbottom's wand would require you register them with the Magical Government but thanks to Bearclaw, they are legal and registered with the Goblin nation."

"Thank you again Mr. Young."

"No problem Lord Potter, since your have helped me create your wands, you are all considered wand crafter apprentices. This is something Bearclaw and I came up with to help you. Most wand crafters are what you know as Unspeakables. So in essence, you will be training as an American Unspeakable."

Neville said "Thank You sir, maybe we will finally get the training we need."

Jonas just grinned and said "Don't thank me yet, this training will be tough and exhausting. First you will all be brought through your NEWT level exams. That will be the first year of your training. We have masters in their field waiting to teach you. You will be in school six days a week for the next year or sooner if you can do it. We will give you Sundays off to rest."

Tracey said "Mr. Young, we were only fourth years at Hogwarts and you are talking about us taking our NEWTs by the end of the year. That's a lot of ground to cover."

"First off, now that we are going to be working together, can we drop the formalities and go by first names. Yes, you four will form your own class and go through an accelerated program. I've seen your school records and know you can handle it. Yes, even you Neville. Without the negative influences you all had around you, it should be difficult but quite possible."

Harry said "Jonas, we really appreciate this but maybe we should discuss it amongst ourselves first. We really haven't decided on a plan to finish our education yet."

"I can understand that Harry, what say you go talk about it and then you can come back in the morning and give me your answer?"

Tracey looked at Harry and said "Thank you Jonas, we will see you in the morning."

Dobby, who was still waiting there, had them grab hands and then placed his hand on Harry's and Tracey's and popped them home. He said "Master Harry, I has done the shopping and will have dinner for you soon. I also has some house elves coming to meet for your approval after lunch tomorrow. You and your misses and Nevy and Daffy need to go talk and I will pop in when it is ready."

"Ok, thank you Dobby." They went to the sitting room where Dobby had already modernized that room in case they had guests.

They sat around and talked about it for a little bit until Daphne said "I think we should do it once we verify it with Bearclaw. I for one would love to be fully trained before we come of age."

Neville said "I agree with Daffy. (He smirked and was rewarded with a slap to the arm.) Something that also went through my mind was could we get our masteries by the time we are of age."

Harry said "Nevy, your thinking about Hogwarts aren't you?"

"Yep"

Harry said "Hmm…the idea does have merit."

Tracey said "HUH?"

Neville said "Trace, someday we will have to go back. When we go back, Harry is going to have to decide what to do about the school. If we are qualified by that time, why couldn't we just take over and turn the school into what it should be."

Tracey said "Um Harry, I'll follow where you lead but I'm not sure if I want to go back to that place."

Harry knelt in front of Tracey and held her hands. "Tracey, I know we are just starting to get to know each other. I also know what is expected of a wife in the wizarding world. So let me just say that I don't want that. I want a partner in life, not someone who follows me blindly. What if I do something stupid? Are you going to just follow me while I do it or are you going to stop me? (Tracey started to tear up.) Tracey, just know that I welcome your opinion and it will always be heard, even if I don't like it. WE will discuss things as a couple and come to OUR decision."

Tracey jumped up and hugged him. "Thank you Harry, you have made me very happy." She then gave him a big kiss on the lips.

Harry smirked and said "That was nice, might have to try that some more."

"Later dear, why don't you go see Bearclaw right quick and we can come to a decision over dinner."

Harry used his portkey to Bearclaw's office and verified all the information was correct that that had been given. All Bearclaw really had to say was: "You should do it Harry, it's your best chance to survive all the crap when it hits the fan." Harry just nodded to him and left.

They discussed it over dinner and agreed to the training. Their only condition was to be able to gain masteries in many subjects as part of it. They split up a little bit later and went to their rooms and the Potters lay in bed talking till quite late. They learned that they shared similar dreams for the future and that they had a lot in common. By the time they went to sleep, they both felt comfortable with each other and knew their relationship could grow into something they both wanted.

They informed Jonas the next morning of their agreement to the training and what they wanted out of it. Jonas whole heartedly agreed and said that was going to be part of it anyway, he just failed to clearly state it. He said it had slipped his mind to explain the full extent of just what being an Unspeakable was. He told them to enjoy the rest of their week as the training would begin on Monday.

**Back at Hogwarts**

A dejected Albus Dumbledore had arrived back at Hogwarts after trying to catch Harry at Gringotts. He knew all his plans and manipulations had finally caught up to him and he wanted nothing more than to apologize to Harry and try to make amends. He knew what his arrogance had cost Wizarding Britain.

Breakfast that next morning was a very subdued affair. Before the mail could be delivered, the Sorting Hat's stool appeared in front of the head table. Many looked upon it with hope until the Sorting Hat appeared. The whole hall grew quiet as he started to speak.

_"Students and Staff of Hogwarts, Lady Hogwarts has asked me to speak for her. She wanted to make it known that as I speak; she and the elves of the castle are packing all your belongings. As of this point, the house dorms are closed. The Founders and their Heir have spoken to Our Lady and the castle is being changed to accommodate this. From now on, each year will have its own dorm and common room. There will be one large room for boys and one for girls in each dorm._

_Henceforth, the elves of Hogwarts will only clean the areas outside the dorms. You will be responsible for cleaning up after yourselves and cleaning your bathrooms. (There were many groans to this.) The elves will still provide meals for you but as of now, the passageway to the kitchens has been sealed and they will not provide snacks for parties or anything extra._

_The Headmaster's office has been sealed due to there not being a Headmaster approved of by the Heir or the Founders. All personal belongings will be found in the hall outside your dorms or rooms. You will be responsible for getting your things to your dorms. You will also be responsible for getting your belongings to and from the Hogwarts Express. The Heir has forbidden the elves from leaving the castle proper unless he so orders it. In his words, the elves are here to protect his property not cater to a bunch of ungrateful and spoilt people. On a further note, personal house elves will be repelled by the wards of Hogwarts._

_Certain areas of the castle have been sealed. Do not try and enter for the consequences will be severe. Also, since this is a school, the heir has allowed the continued use of his library. He leaves the library in the care of Madam Pince but with new rules. No longer will books be allowed to be checked out. They must remain in the library. Any books currently checked out must be returned by noon today. Failure to do so will result in your belongings seized until the book is returned._

_That is all. These changes cannot be undone except by the Heir returning to this castle and by now I can assure you; he is far out of your reach. And just so you know, we will be watching you and you brought this all upon yourselves."_

The Hat flashed out of the Great Hall to the rising voices of the students and staff. Many were angry and cursing Harry for what he had done to them. There were many "I'm glad he's gone." Malfoy stood up and said "Wait till my father hears of this."

Just then a flock of owls appeared bringing the morning mail along with the Daily Prophet. The front page article created quite a stir all over the wizarding world and the repercussions from the article would be vast and far reaching.

As they read the article, the students realized the depth of their actions and many couldn't fault Harry for doing what he had done. The people in the castle who had been named in the article all said "OH CRAP!" in their heads. Many were already getting glares from those who had finished the article. Professor Flitwick got up and climbed on top of the stool the Sorting Hat had left. He said:

"Don't be glaring at those few people in the article. We are ALL to blame for this."

Many people in the Great Hall looked downcast and nodded their heads. Sadly, they weren't yet aware the cost of their betrayal but it would soon rear its ugly head.

****London****

Lord Greengrass and Lord Davis met in the atrium of the Ministry of Magic. Lord Davis said "You ready for this Steven?"

"Yeah, might as well go pull the magic carpet out from underneath her. I'm sure the article hit her pretty hard."

They arrived at Amelia Bones' office and were allowed entry.

"Steven and Terry, what can I help you with today?"

"Amelia, we are sorry to do this but your niece's actions towards our family have brought this about. We are formally withdrawing our support for you and our alliances to House Bones."

"Terry, Steven, please don't do this. We've been friends since school. Give me a chance to make it right."

Terry spoke "I'm sorry Amelia but family is everything and I must stand with my family. Besides, you won't get that chance. Everything my son in law has been put through has caused him to leave the country with our daughters and our blessing."

Steven said "At this point, there is no way to make it right. As of now, House Bones stands alone. You should have done a better job of teaching your niece how to act."

With that they turned and walked out of the office. Amelia hung her head and was at the verge of tears. The virtual slap she had just received for her parenting skills was hard to swallow. Susan had cost her house all its alliances and without the support they gave her, she would probably lose her position as Head of the DMLE which she had worked hard to achieve. Her disappointment at Susan was turning to anger and it wasn't long before she was heading out of her office.

****Elsewhere in London****

Sirius and Remus were sitting in the library at Grimmauld Place. They had been reading the article and were falling more and more in despair at all that had happened to Harry. What really broke their hearts was that they had gone along with it. Sirius looked at Remus and said: "Moony, what can we do about this, you're the smart one, how do we fix this?"

"I don't know Padfoot; we have really messed up this time."

Just then an owl flew through the window and threw a letter at Sirius. It had the Gringotts seal on it. His hands shaking, Sirius opened the letter.

_Mr. Black,_

_Lord Potter has been granted his request. As of this moment, you are no longer his guardian or godfather. He has in essence disowned and disavowed you. He asks that in payment of your debt to him for your freedom, you will never seek him out or contact him. He also instructs you to inform Remus Lupin of this._

_Lord Potter wishes you a long life before you go to meet his parents on the other side. He also wishes you luck when having to face them._

_Master Bearclaw_

Sirius was still shaking once he finished the letter. He looked at Remus and just said "I've betrayed them all." He got up and walked to the liquor cabinet and poured a tall glass of fire whiskey.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**AN: Thank you for the reviews. They make it worthwhile. I have tried to correct some of my mistakes or just explained things better as I proceed in this story. I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 6**

Amelia Bones stalked out of her office that morning and told her assistant that she had some personal business to attend to and would be back later. She arrived in the atrium and tried to floo to Hogwarts only to be told that the fireplaces in Hogwarts were no longer active. This seemed to aggravate her even more so she went to the apparition point in the atrium. She apparated straight to the front steps of Hogwarts which shouldn't have been possible. Usually when someone apparated to the school, they were deposited at the front gate. It was puzzling because she was well inside the wards. Evidently, Hogwarts had lost its legendary protective wards.

Amelia walked straight into the Great Hall at the end of breakfast. The normal house colors no longer adorned the walls of the hall. What she no saw was a sea of grey robes and with Hogwarts or house crests to be seen. The school had taken on a colorless and dreary appearance befitting the betrayers of Harry and the ideals of the Founders. As she approached the head table, Susan caught a glance of her aunt and said to her best friend, Hannah Abbott, "Something else must have happened. I haven't seen Auntie this mad in forever."

Amelia looked at Dumbledore and said "Professor, do you know the wards are down?"

"Yes, Madam Bones, Lady Hogwarts took them down and stated she would no longer protect the betrayers of her Heir. The only wards active at this time are the ones that protect the castle itself."

"Well, I guess I now will have to provide Aurors to watch over the castle while there are students here. You all have really screwed up royally Albus. Now as to the reason I'm here. Could I use your office for a while, I need to have a private discussion with my niece."

Susan muttered "Oh man, I'm in for it now."

Albus said "Madam, I no longer have access to the Headmaster's office. I have been locked out."

Amelia smirked "Serves you right. I guess I'm just going to have to take her home so I can have the privacy I will need."

At hearing this, Susan said "Oh, shite! Hannah, can I come live at your house?"

Amelia walked over and grabbed Susan by her arm and dragged her out of the Great Hall. Everyone looked on in shock as this happened but didn't say anything for they knew their time was probably coming also.

Amelia didn't say anything as she marched Susan out of the school then apparated to her home. She also didn't utter a word as they appeared at home and Amelia practically slung Susan into a chair. Finally Amelia yelled.

"SUSAN, YOU STUPID LITTLE BINT! DO YOU KNOW JUST WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?"

At a loss for words, Susan just shook her head.

"Well let me explain it to you. Your actions have cost us the alliances we've held with the Potters, Longbottoms, Greengrasses, and Davises for centuries. They have all withdrawn their support from me and I was told today that House Bones would stand alone now due to my poor parenting skills and your betrayal. More than likely I will lose my job and be escorted from the Ministry. If we were to be attacked, we would not have anyone to help us. I even begged them to let me try and fix it and you know what I was told? I was told it was too late. I was told that Harry had left the country to start a new life." Amelia was breathing heavily as she concluded her rant.

"I'm sorry Auntie, I was just supporting Cedric."

"I raised you better than that. You certainly cannot be so stupid as to attack a member of an allied house."

"It's just Harry, he will get over it and everything will be fine."

SMACK

For the first time ever, Amelia had smacked her niece's face. She said "You know what? I'm sending you back to the school because I don't even want to see you at the moment. I think it may be best for you to remain at the castle for the holidays and you might even want to see if one of your friends' families will take you in for the summer. At this point, I'm not to sure I even want you in my house ever again." Amelia called her house elf.

"Yes Mistress?"

"Prissy, I would like you to pack all of Susan's things and take them and her back to Hogwarts. As of now, you will not respond to her and she is not welcome in my home."

"Why are you acting this way Auntie?"

Amelia said "First you destroy the alliances our family has maintained for centuries by insulting and attacking Harry Potter. You have been trained your whole life to take up the station of Lady Bones. An untrained and unknowing Harry Potter treated everyone with the nobleness and respect of his station and yet you didn't return that courtesy. If that wasn't enough, it's time you grew up and learned a well kept secret. Voldemort is not dead and is trying, as we speak, to come back into power. The only one who could possibly stop him was Harry Potter. You just helped run the only person who could stop Voldemort out of the country. Your actions alone have signed our family's death certificate. As a result of everything that happened at the school, Lord Potter has left the country and turned his back on all of us. Didn't you read the article you little bint? He stated he had NO REASON to ever come back. Lord Potter just left us to our own fates."

Prissy popped back in with all of Susan's things. She said "I'm ready Mistress."

A teary eyed Susan said "Auntie, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Well Susan, as I was told today, it's too late for sorry. Prissy, get her out of my sight."

Prissy grabbed up Susan and all her stuff and popped her to the front steps of Hogwarts.

Susan said "Prissy, take my things to my dorm, please."

"Former Missy, even if I could, I wouldn't. Mistress told me not to obey you anymore." Prissy popped away and left Susan with all her stuff just standing there.

Around the time for lunch, Susan had finally finished getting all her stuff to her dorm and entered the Great Hall. She found Hannah and went and sat beside her. Hannah looked at her best friend and said "What happened to your face?"

Picking up a shiny plate, Susan looked at her face and saw the hand print still there from the slap.

With tears in her eyes, Susan said "Auntie was not happy with me. Hannah, I think I might need a place to stay. Auntie told me not to come back."

"She wouldn't!"

"She did. For what it's worth, I don't blame her. I just destroyed my family, maybe not literally yet but definitely politically. What I did to Lord Potter was unforgivable and violated a centuries old alliance that I knew of from an early age. I'm not really sure if I am the Scion of House Bones anymore." Susan said as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Susan, I'll ask my parents but I don't know where I stand at the moment. I haven't heard from them yet. We both may have to find somewhere to live."

After reading the article that morning, the parents of the other students started writing other schools to see if they could transfer their children from Hogwarts. Every inquiry would be met with a refusal. The replies would simply state that they didn't think their children were suitable to come to their schools. It was stated that their programs were built on mutual respect and tolerance to create a better learning environment. This was a trait the Hogwarts' students had proven they didn't possess. If the parents decided to withdraw their children from Hogwarts, their only option would be to home school them.

The events surrounding Harry at the Tri-Wizard Tournament had not only stained the reputation of Hogwarts but had also stained the reputation of the other two schools as well. Most of the smaller schools that had been looked down upon before were now enjoying that the 'Big Three' had became the laughing stock of the wizarding world. Most of those schools wished they could have talked to Lord Potter before he left. They all wanted to offer him and his family a spot in their schools but knew it was too late for they had left to parts unknown.

**London**

The fallout from the article was pretty bad for everyone high up in the wizarding world. The ministry atrium had been overrun, the afternoon that the article came out, with wizards and witches from all over Britain calling for the removal of Madam Bones. At first, Minister Fudge thought he would escape the fallout but it was not to be. The public had decided that since all this happened under his watch, he too was responsible. The public was also clamoring for Albus Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall to be removed from Hogwarts. Apparently, the article gave them the impression that they could not be trusted to be around children.

The funniest thing to happen that afternoon was the hundreds of 'howlers' that arrived in the Great Hall at lunch. There were many directed to the people named in the article and some that screamed at the school population in general. When the kids started trying to escape the howlers, Lady Hogwarts just sealed all the entrances forcing them to deal with the howlers. Some of the owls had even taken to try a dive bomb the worst offenders on the hall. Those named in the article ended up splattered with owl droppings as the onslaught of howlers continued for over an hour. Many nasty names and curses were being screamed at them and the floor of the Great Hall ended up about an inch deep of red confetti from all the howlers. Once the doors were unsealed, Hermione and the two youngest Weasleys ran out of the hall afraid of being hexed. They found out later that Number 12, the Burrow, and Bones Manor were also targeted.

The howlers arrived at Sirius' home and did their damage but both of the old Marauders were too drunk to notice. The Weasley home suffered heavily from the onslaught of howlers. The rickety old house sustained too much damage from the howlers and ended up collapsing. Depending on how you look at it, unfortunately, the only occupant at the time, Molly Weasley, managed to get out in time. Lucky for Amelia, her wards were strong enough to repel the howlers.

That was the same day that the fun for the Goblins really started. Bearclaw confiscated any vaults held by the betrayers and started the process of regaining what had been taken.

Dumbledore had amassed quite a fortune over the years which were equal to about ten million galleons. Just for spite, they took it all since he allowed the thefts to happen in the first place. They even took possession of all his properties just because they could.

They took everything left in Sirius' and Remus' vaults. Since it could not possibly cover what they owed, they went to the Black family vaults and took all the heirlooms there to be sold to make up the difference. They discussed taking over Number 12 but decided it was too dark, nasty, and rundown to bother with. The cost would far outweigh the benefits.

While McGonagall didn't take any of the Potter fortune, they decided that since she had aided Dumbledore, she too would lose all the gold in her vaults. By the Goblins perspective, she was just as guilty and had helped keep Lord Potter in the dark about his inheritances.

Severus Snape lost everything. They took his gold, house, and anything of consequence in the vault. They knew he wouldn't need it much longer anyway.

The Weasleys were very unfortunate. They had spent all the money they had taken and had very little left in the vaults. Based on magical signatures, Bearclaw had found some secret vaults and had confiscated the personal vaults of Molly, Ron and Ginny. For good measure, vaults belonging to Bill and Charlie were also taken. Bearclaw learned that the Burrow had collapsed and he knew he had lost an asset but they would not have wanted that hovel anyway for it was too much like Number 12. Because of the sheer amount of betrayal from that one House, they decided to come up with a new plan to deal with them. Now Bearclaw knew that Arthur was a good man and felt he was probably innocent in all of this, but his being head of the family makes him responsible for their actions. Bearclaw decided to take this problem to the Goblin council to see what should be done. Before he did that, he summoned Bill Weasley into his office. Bill arrived and bowed deeply to the senior Goblin.

Bearclaw asked "Mr. Weasley, were you aware of the betrayal of Lord Potter by your family?"

Bill bowed again and said "Master Bearclaw, I learned of it this morning with the rest of the world, this I swear on my magic."

"That's good to hear Mr. Weasley. Your oath just saved your life. Had it been otherwise, I would have ordered your execution immediately. However, we at Gringotts will not stand for the things your family has done. As of this point, YOU ARE FIRED! I am taking the betrayal of House Potter by House Weasley to the Goblin council. Unfortunately, you will share the same fate as the rest of your house. Now leave my sight."

Bill hurriedly left the bank and headed to the Ministry to find his father. Upon arriving in the atrium, he found his dad being escorted out of the building.

Fudge was standing there and said "How can we expect you to manage a department when you can't even manage your own household. Go home Weasley, and don't come back."

Bill and Arthur had to apparate to the Burrow as the floo wouldn't work. Once there, they saw their home in shambles. Arthur sat down on the ground sobbing. He said "Can this day get any worse?"

Bill hugged his father and said "Yes Dad, it can. Our fate is being decided by the Goblin council. Master Bearclaw said that some of our family betrayed Lord Potter and that we will all pay for it."

Arthur just sat there thinking. 'How could they hurt Harry? He is like a son to me and another member of the family. Oh, geez, how can I ever face him again?'

Bearclaw's next target was the Grangers. He took all that was in Hermione's vault. It was probably half of what she had taken for being Harry's watcher. They did some checking a found that Hermione had amassed quite the library. Bearclaw smiled as he now knew that she wasn't as innocent in the whole thing as she was pretending. Sadly, Bearclaw knew that Harry once thought of her as his sister. All she would have had to do was ask and he would have given her anything. The same was true for Black and Lupin. Instead of helping him gain his inheritance, they all had decided to keep it hidden from him and take what they wanted.

Bearclaw did some checking and got the finances on Hermione's parents. From what he saw in their financial statements, he knew he could get everything else from them and sent them a meeting request for that evening. They arrived later and were led to Bearclaw's office.

Dr. Dan Granger asked "Sir, could I inquire as to what this is about?"

Bearclaw said "Dr. & Dr. Granger, are you the parents of Hermione Granger?"

Jean Granger responded "Yes we are. Has something happened? Is she alright?"

"Yes Mrs. Granger, something has happened but your daughter is fine."

Dan heatedly said "Again I ask what this is all about?"

"Mr. Granger, it seems your daughter has stolen about one hundred thousand galleons from a Mr. Harry Potter. Not only that but she has spied on him, cast numerous spells on him, and just recently led the former house of Gryffindor into kicking him out of the house and taking all his belongings."

"WHAT?" They both shouted.

Jean said "I thought she loved that boy, she couldn't have done this."

"Well Mrs. Granger, I have proof of the theft and if that is not enough, she has spent over half of the money on books."

Dan said "I can't believe it. After he saved her life in the first year and has defended her ever since."

"Yes, the betrayals were from everyone close to Lord Potter. Now, the reason you are here. We couldn't recoup the funds and the fee associated with this theft from her vault as she had already spent quite a bit of it. By our laws, you are responsible for the actions of your daughter. Therefore, it is our intention to seize your assets to cover the debt your daughter had incurred."

Dan said "No. I won't allow that. We have worked our whole life to build what we have."

Bearclaw said "Very well, since you won't pay your daughter's debt, then by law, she becomes the property of House Potter. I can assure you that Lord Potter never wants to see your daughter again so more than likely, he will tell me to do as I please with her. That pretty much leaves two choices. One: She forfeits her life. Two: He sells her debt to us and we put her to work in our mines until the debt is paid. With the amount involved, she will never see her freedom."

Jean spoke "Master Bearclaw, could we have some time to discuss this and maybe go speak with our daughter?"

"Yes Mrs. Granger, I will give you until tomorrow morning."

"Sir, that isn't enough time to get there and back."

"This is the magical world Madam. I will provide you a portkey to the school."

"Thank you Master Bearclaw."

They took the portkey and arrived on the front steps of Hogwarts at dinner time. They proceeded to follow the noise to where all the students were. They walked through the door and the Hall grew quiet. When all eyes were on them, Dan yelled "HERMIONE GRANGER, FRONT AND CENTER!"

Hermione's eyes widened and walked toward her parents glaring at them as she did.

Dan said "Follow me!"

Dumbledore and McGonagall approached them and said "How may we help you Dr. & Dr. Granger?"

In a loud voice Jean said "I think you have done enough already. We were just told a very interesting story by Master Bearclaw. Hermione, go pack your shite, you won't be coming back here."

Dumbledore said "I'm sorry but I cannot allow that."

Dan punched Dumbledore in his crooked nose and said "Hermione, GET MOVING NOW!"

McGonagall tried to hex them but it was rebuffed by a Goblin shield. Dan smiled at Minerva and said "Bearclaw thought you'd try something like that."

Hermione still stood there with a cold glare on her face, Dan held out his hand. "Give me your wand, NOW!"

"No" she replied.

He said "We wanted to speak to you in private but your actions force us to handle this in front of the whole school." He reached and grabbed Hermione and took her wand form her.

He said "These, for lack of a better term, people have corrupted you. You are not acting as you were raised. According Master Bearclaw, you owe Harry a life debt for the troll incident and you repay him by betrayal. You have no honor."

Jean watched her daughter and saw she held no remorse. She said "Did you even try to apologize to Harry?"

With a cold look Hermione said "Of course, I even pretended to cry to try and convince him."

Jean said "SO, you are not one bit sorry for what you did?"

Hermione glared at her mother and said "Of course not, why should I be?"

Once she said that, a loud snap was heard throughout the hall as Dan broke her wand. "Hermione Granger, you are no longer our daughter. We will not be ruined by your dishonorable actions. You are to never darken our door again. " He threw the two halves of the wand on the floor and took his wife's hand. Jean said Bearclaw and they portkeyed out of the Great Hall and back to Bearclaw's office.

When they arrived, Dan said "Master Bearclaw, she shows no remorse and has no honor so do as you wish with the girl. She is no longer our daughter."

"Dr. & Dr. Granger, I am truly sorry. I have children of my own."

Hermione went and sat back down with Ron. He said "That was pretty harsh. I wonder what that was all about."

"That's easy Ron, Harry went crying to the Goblins."

Right then, two Goblin warriors appeared in the hall and walked toward Hermione. One said "Hermione No Name, you will come with us now."

She started to resist and was slapped hard to the ground. Ron started to come to her aid when a sword appeared at his throat. The Goblin said "Don't worry Mr. Weasley; you will be seeing her soon."

They grabbed Hermione and portkeyed out of the Great Hall as everyone sat there in silence.

Harry Potter was famous throughout the world. His story was well known and he was regaled as a hero in all four corners of the Earth. The betrayal he suffered at the hands of those he trusted was too much for the wizards of the world to accept. In the opinion of the rest of the wizarding world, wizarding Britain had sank to an even lower level than ever before. The wizards and witches of the different nations started pressuring their leaders to cut all ties with England which would have disastrous results for the English. The former hero, Albus Dumbledore, was now seen as a traitor and it led to him being cast out of the ICW. Minister Fudge, being the gullible fool he was, thought it would be a good idea to send Lucius Malfoy as the new representative for England. It so happened that during a session of the ICW, an argument ensued and Malfoy started spouting his pureblood agenda. In a unanimous decision, England was cast out of the ICW until such a time as the British Ministry of Magic could prove it had changed.

As missive was sent to Minister Fudge that read:

_Fudge,_

_Do not attempt to send any more representatives to this body. We will contact you when your society grows up. Know this, that time will be after Lord Potter returns to your shores if he ever so chooses. He along with his wife and friends has been offered an ICW world wide citizenship. As of now, Britain stands alone. If your problems spill over your borders, we will take appropriate action._

_ICW_

For good measure, they decided to send a copy to the Daily Prophet.

**More Fun**

Albus Dumbledore was walking around the grounds of Hogwarts trying to figure out a way to try and get Harry back in his control. As of yet, he hadn't learned that the Goblins had taken everything from him. He ignored their letters as he was too busy trying to figure out a way to get Harry back to release the magic and controls of Hogwarts to him. Without the magic of the castle connected to him, he was much weaker than he had been in decades. He was also losing his touch as a certain rat managed to sneak up behind him and stun him. Pettigrew slapped a portkey on him and sent Dumbledore to his master.

Voldemort had been raging lately at Harry's disappearance. He had to come up with a new plan to get a new body since Harry was so far out of reach. Voldemort had finally concluded that Dumbledore was a much an enemy as Potter. An unconscious Dumbledore landed in Riddle Manor followed closely by Peter.

Voldemort said "Wormtail, start the ritual now."

**AN: I'm not going to repeat the ritual that we all know sooo well.**

Peter had gotten his new hand and Voldemort called forth his Death Eaters. He told them they were to watch as one of their greatest enemies was eliminated.

Voldemort said "I'm not even going to listen to him prattle on with his nonsense. This man, who has done more harm to our world than anyone else, is the Dark Lord I have fought my whole life. Yes, I went down dark paths just so I could defeat him but at least I was honest with everyone about it. Now, I'm not even willing to give him a warrior's death. If it had been Harry Potter here, he would have been granted such an honor. 'Avada Kedava.'"

"Now my loyal followers, will someone go dump his body at Hogwarts and then return to...lets see…Lucius' home to discuss things and plan."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**AN: First, I would like to apologize. I didn't want to go into the whole Voldemort's rebirth thing so I rushed through it. In my opinion, we've all read that scene so many times that I felt it didn't need to be done yet again. My only twist to it was Dumbledore. **

**Second, I would like to respond to a few reviews. Hermione told her parents she apologized and even tried crying to convince Harry. It was an act directed toward Harry. If I didn't make myself clear, I apologize.**

**Susan had already pissed Harry off. He and Neville had already pulled out of the alliance and there was nothing Amelia could have done to fix it. Susan had attacked an allied house member. She grew up with this knowledge yet did it anyway. Now as to the Davis and Greengrass houses, they had no choice as they were now family to the Potter and Longbottom houses. I should have put something in like that. Please don't take my portrayal of Susan as dislike for her character. I just thought it would be fun to write her differently for once.**

**As far as Arthur's fate, I'm still undecided. He's a good man, but he is responsible for what his family does even if he is unaware of what is going on.**

**Sorry for the long AN but I felt some things needed to be cleared up. NOW I would like to say thank you for all the reviews. I know for me, your words of encouragement are the driving force keeping me interested in writing this. **

**Chapter 7**

Albus Dumbledore was dead. He was found the next morning on the steps of Hogwarts with the Dark Mark floating above him. Voldemort had used a mild cutting curse in his robes and chest to mark him as the 'Dark Lord Dumbledore'. Once notified, Minerva called for Amelia and her Aurors. It wasn't long before the Daily Prophet got wind of the story and a special edition was released.

_'Dark Lord Dumbledore'_

_By Marcus Brown_

_Albus Dumbledore was found dead on the steps of Hogwarts this morning. It was obvious he had been killed by the Killing Curse and even had a Dark Mark floating above him._

_Cut into his very skin was an accusation that even shocked this reporter. It labeled our former hero as 'Dark Lord Dumbledore.' Looking back over recent events, it could very well be the truth. If we take the events surrounding Lord Potter as example, we know for a fact that Albus Dumbledore was a master manipulator. Could it be that all these years of revering the man was a great manipulation set forth by the man himself? The man had unlimited power in politics in our own country and world wide as well. Another question that comes to mind is how much control had he gained over the youth of our world by being the headmaster for all those decades?_

_It's obvious he was behind all the events of Lord Potter's troubled life. It has been proven that he willingly ignored James and Lily Potter's wills to put our hero in a position where he would be easily manipulated and controlled by Dumbledore. The revelations from my interview with Lord Potter make this reporter wonder just who else has been affected as well._

_The results from a little bit of investigative reporting have led to another such case and the subject contacted this reporter on this very matter. Lord Voldemort (Yes readers, it was a condition of the interview) told this reporter (Yes readers he is alive once more) that Dumbledore had done many of the same things to him as well. Lord Voldemort said that Lord Potter was lucky that he got out of Dumbledore's influence in time. Sadly the same couldn't be said for him. He names Dumbledore as the reason for his turning out the way he has._

_Now, to conclude the interview, Lord Voldemort had this to say "Dumbledore may have caused it but I am still a Dark Lord and Britain will be subject to my will. What makes this even easier is that the one who could have opposed me was run out of the country. Yes, Harry Potter is still my enemy and I will destroy him if he ever steps foot back on these shores."_

_Well readers, it seems we have a big problem once again. With Dumbledore dead and Lord Potter in self imposed exile, who will stand to defend our country?_

_**HNL**_

The article sent the British wizarding world into a panic. The old hero was dead and the young hero had left. The most feared Dark Lord had returned and there was no one to stop him. Thousands of letters were being written and sent to Harry begging for his return. Some of these letters were even coming from the minister and the department heads. To the dismay of the wizarding population, those letters would be returned unopened or would end up incinerated by the Goblins.

Bearclaw sent Harry a copy of the Daily Prophet and a short note telling him that the public was in a panic and begging for his return.

Harry laughed when he read the article and the note from Bearclaw and handed it to Tracey. Once she was done, she handed it the other couple.

Tracey said "Well, that didn't take long."

Harry grinned "No, it didn't. I'm thinking we should add fuel to the fire. What do you think?"

Neville said "Oh no, I don't like that look. What do you have in mind?"

"Well if you all approve, I was thinking of responding to Tom privately and publicly. Privately, I was thinking of making a deal. Publicly, I was thinking of scaring the 'sheep'."

Harry retrieved a few pieces of parchment and sat down at the table. He pushed them to Daphne and said "Will you write this, my handwriting sucks and I want them to be able to read it clearly."

"Sure Harry, what do you want it to say?"

Harry dictated the following notes.

_Lord Voldemort_

_I compliment you on your recent activities concerning Albus Dumbledore. May he not rest in peace._

_I would like to make a deal with you. First and foremost, I will agree to stay out of England for the next 5 years. This will give you the time to have some fun giving the 'sheep' hell. I would like in exchange for you to leave the Longbottom, Davis, and Greengrass families alone. I would also ask that you leave the Goblins alone as it would be bad business for them to choose sides and if we have them act as intermediaries it will go better for both of us._

_You can reply by dropping a letter at Gringotts. I know that we will never trust each other so let me just say that if any advances are made towards my family, they will be gone and out of your reach before you can get close._

_Sincerely,_

_Lord Harry James Potter_

Neville laughed and said "That was good but why five years?"

Harry said "If we ever go back, and that's a big if, I think it will take us at least five years to be trained up enough to take him on."

Tracey said "But Harry, in five years he could have complete control."

"Yes dear, I know but any sooner and it would be suicide for us and that is also why it is a big if. We may not want to go back by that time."

Daphne said "What do you have in mind for our families?"

"Well Daffy, how about we have Bearclaw give them special portkeys to us and they are attacked, we bring them here and set them up in one of the houses."

She smacked his arm and said "That was for the Daffy, but thank you for thinking of our families."

"Daphne, you three and your families are my family now. We will always protect our own."

Tracey stepped forward and kissed him passionately. She whispered "Thank you Harry."

Harry smirked and said "Now, let's send a public statement to the Daily Prophet."

_Wizarding Britain_

_As you know, due to the overwhelming concern and love shown me for the last 14 years, I have exiled myself from your shores. I'm so sorry to hear about the Great Albus Dumbledore, well not really. He got what he deserved. If I had ever returned, I would have done the same thing. As it was, Lord Voldemort had a prior claim on his life and I accept that and support his actions concerning Mr. Dumbledore._

_Now with that being said, you are on your own. Do not call for me to fight your battles for you as you never protected or supported me in the past. You willingly gave up my parents for slaughter and left me to be sacrificed as well._

_To Lord Voldemort I say, have fun! The country is yours as I won't interfere._

_Lord Harry James Potter_

Neville said "That was evil Harry; it will be chaos there now."

"Yep, now you need to write your families. Daphne, have your parents go ahead and send Astoria here for school. She won't be safe now. We have one last letter to write and we can go out for a bit."

_Bearclaw_

_In response to your letter, do as you will with Hermione. If Gringotts wants to buy the debt, so be it. I never want to see or hear from her again. My feelings on the Weasleys are the same as for Hermione. I respectfully bow to your council in this matter. In our previous talks, I told you, it was never about the money._

_Now, I need your help with something, I'm attaching a copy of two letters I am sending. In one you will notice that I need several of your special portkeys to us for my family members in case things go bad for them. Please arrange for them quickly. Also, the Greengrasses should be bringing Astoria Greengrass to you. Please send her to us immediately._

_Regards,_

_Harry_

_**HNL**_

Bearclaw had a meeting scheduled with the Weasleys that afternoon. Once they arrived, they were escorted into his office under heavy Goblin guard. Molly began protesting their treatment and was immediately silenced by Bearclaw. He began with a feral grin on his face. Most of the family knew they were in trouble at this point.

"Ah, the Weasley family, I have been waiting in anticipation for this meeting for several weeks."

Bill said "Master Bearclaw, might we speak with Lord Potter and try to resolve this mess?"

Bearclaw said "Lord Potter has made it quite clear that he wants to never see or hear from your family again. In fact, he left the whole matter up to my discretion."

Bill and Arthur just nodded. Arthur said "I understand completely."

Genius that he was, Ron had to open his mouth. "I want my money back. You had no right to take what I had earned. Now if you would just take me to my money so I can get some."

Bearclaw grinned at him and said "I apologize for the inconvenience Master Weasley. I will have someone escort you right away."

Bearclaw thought 'Harry was right, he is stupid. We hold his life in our hands and he is too stupid to know it. Fortunately, he just admitted to the theft.'

Ron puffed up and said "It's about time."

Bearclaw waved over a Goblin warrior and whispered into his ear. The warrior turned to Ron and said "Follow me."

They left the room and Bill immediately knew something was wrong. Goblin warriors did not take clients to their vaults.

The warrior led Ron to a cart and took him down to the lowest levels of the bank. When the cart stopped, they got out and Ron said "This isn't my vault. I demand you take me to my money."

The warrior said "Master Weasley, you asked to be taken to your money. It is in that vault right down that hall. Just take your key and unlock the vault."

Ron stepped forward and saw the Potter crest on the door to the vault. He turned to the Goblin but noticed he was gone. Before he could run after the Goblin, Ron heard a low growl and turned to see a Hungarian Horntail staring him down. Ron took a step back but was engulfed in dragon fire before he could blink. As he screamed, the dragon stepped forward and took Ron into its mouth in one bite.

The goblin warrior reappeared in Bearclaw's office and went and whispered something in his ear.

Molly said "Where is my son?"

Bearclaw replied "Your son had the audacity to try and break into Lord Potter's vault. He met his untimely end at the hands of the Hungarian Horntail guarding it."

The whole family looked shocked at this. Bearclaw gave his feral grin and said "Now let us proceed with our business. My time is money and you are wasting quite a bit of it today. Now Molly Weasley, Lord Potter looked to you as a mother yet you stole from him, cast spells on him, and gave him potions. You have been sentenced to an immediate execution since you offer no skills where you could work to repay your debt to House Potter. Axegrind, take her to the executioner and see her sentence is carried out."

"Yes Master Bearclaw."

He drug a screaming Molly out of the room while the others sat there waiting for their fates.

Bearclaw continued "Now, it has been decided by the Goblin council to let the rest of you survive this. It was also decided that you will be boycotted by Gringotts along with House Potter. What this means is that anyone who does business with you will incur the disfavor of said parties and they will forfeit their vaults and all rights at Gringotts. This includes working for them. My only advice is to try and make your way in the muggle world. The only thing saving you at this moment is that we know you are not guilty of the betrayals to Lord Potter but had you paid attention to your own family and reacted to the situation, things may very well be different."

Arthur spoke "Thank you for your generosity Master Goblin."

"We have one other matter to discuss. That is the fate of Miss Weasley. Although she didn't steal from Lord Potter, she still betrayed his trust and cast spells on him. Lord Potter has left it up to me to decide her fate and I have decided on a very fitting punishment. Before you ask, we know she administered love potions to Lord Potter keyed to her. In our eyes, she was attempting line theft. You are very lucky the potions didn't affect him as they would a normal wizard. If they had, you would have been executed. The potions almost caused the marriage contract he had with House Davis to be violated which would have cost him his fortune and his magic."

A defiant Ginny said "It was for his own good. He belongs to me not that trollop."

"Ah, just like your brother, I had hoped for at least a little remorse to be shown. As that is not the case, I sentence you to ten years servitude to Gringotts. Since you were so willing to, hmm….what's the muggle term…oh yes, screw Lord Potter, I think it only fitting for you to be a Goblin warrior hostess."

Ginny gulped and said "And what does that mean?"

"That means you will be the sexual plaything of my Goblin warriors for the next ten years. I think ten years will give you a proper appreciation of what being 'screwed' feels like."

Arthur stood up and said "Master Bearclaw, please reconsider this. That is my only daughter." Bill dragged his father back into his seat.

"Mister Weasley, another such outburst will result in you joining your wife and son. If you had done your job as Head of House, maybe we could have avoided all of this."

Ginny spoke "Master Bearclaw, may I ask as to the fate of Hermione Granger?"

"I suppose it couldn't hurt. Her fate is similar to your with one main difference. She has become a Goblin breeder. We will mate her with Goblins to create Goblin warriors. Her fate is to be impregnated, give birth, be healed, and impregnated again. Our guess is that we can get three breeding cycles out of her a year. We will continue to do this until her womb can no longer sustain pregnancy. Once that happens, she will be executed for her crimes."

No one could say anything after that. Finally Bearclaw said "Longshank, take Miss Weasley to her new home. With that our business is complete. The Weasley family is banned from Gringotts from this point on. If you somehow pay off the debt your family owes, we may well reconsider your status."

The Weasleys were escorted out of the bank and pushed into the streets. The crowd in Diagon Alley saw them and conjured rotten tomatoes to throw at the family. They were run out of the Alley and told not to return or they would be dealt with as the traitors they were.

**HNL**

The two young couples had made a few trips into the muggle world to purchase clothing that was more suitable to the arid environment they now lived in. They also needed clothes that would enable them to blend in better with the muggle population. They found that the dry heat of Arizona was a welcome contrast to the cold and wetness of Great Britain. Harry had Dobby prepare the pool they had found on the estate a few days after they arrived. Tracey and Daphne walked out to the pool in very revealing bikinis that left Harry and Neville drooling. After the first week, their pale skin had started to turn into a golden hue that made Harry even more appreciative of his wife and her of him. Their first week together had been going well as they were growing closer and found that they were starting to miss each other when they were doing different things. Neither couple had moved beyond snogging but let's just says things were starting to heat up for both couples.

On the last night before their training began, both couples went on separate dates. Daphne and Neville ate at an Italian restaurant while Harry and Tracey opted for a Mexican one. Harry and Tracey instantly fell in love with the food they were served and knew they would be returning soon. They decided to walk back home as they snogged, talked, snogged, and snogged some more. Both were truly thankful for their actions a week ago. Harry, for giving her another chance and Tracey, for standing beside him. They both knew deep down inside they had made the right choices.

When they returned home, there was a letter from Bearclaw.

_Harry,_

_The portkeys have all been distributed along with the letters to your families. The portkeys have your present residence as its target._

_The former Miss Granger has been made a Goblin breed whore. She is being used to help create more Goblin warriors. Once she becomes useless in this capacity, she will be executed._

_The Weasleys have met different fates. Mrs. Weasley was executed for her involvement in the thefts and betrayals of House Potter. Ronald was dispatched by the Hungarian Horntail guarding your family vault. I was told the dragon enjoyed his barbeque with a resounding belch. Let us just say he demanded to be taken to his money which we complied with immediately. In hindsight, we MIGHT have forgotten to tell him the money had been returned to your vault._

_Ginerva Weasley had been made a Goblin warriors' hostess. She has basically been sentenced to ten years as a Goblin warrior prostitute. She will be paid for her services and could earn quite a bit to help pay her families' debt. I have been informed that a good hostess could earn as much as ten galleons for per session for services rendered. Currently, she is the last chosen and only is earning about two galleons a session._

_The rest of the Weasley family is being boycotted by Gringotts and House Potter. Any who hire them or do business with them in our world will forfeit their vaults and become boycotted themselves. I was as lenient as I could be in this matter and suggested they make their way in the muggle world._

_I know you may feel these punishments a bit harsh but ask you to speak with your wife and family about it. They may be able to explain it better than I can in a letter._

_Regards,_

_Bearclaw_

As usual, Harry handed the letter to Tracey who read it then nodded. She passed it to Neville and Daphne who also just nodded.

In a moment of weakness, Harry said "I just wanted them to realize what their actions did to me. Not all that."

Neville walked up to Harry and put his hands on his shoulders. Tracey hugged Harry from behind. Neville said

"Brother, I'm sorry to say that they would never think they had done wrong. You have a big heart Harry and I love you for it but this was to protect your family."

"Huh?"

Daphne said "Harry, what Nev is saying is that these actions were necessary. If they had not been dealt with severely, House Potter would be thought of as a house with no teeth. This way, the message has been sent that to mess with House Potter is to sign your own House's death warrant. In fact, Bearclaw showed mercy by not killing the whole Weasley clan. By allowing them to live, he left them as an example to the rest of our world of just what happens when you betray a Potter."

Tracey said "I imagine when your note is published tomorrow in the Daily Prophet; it will be very evident as to the price of betraying House Potter."

**HNL**

The young couples started their schooling that Monday morning and found they would have it difficult. They would have to awaken early and portkey to a school in the Rocky Mountains called the Aspen Magic Institute or AMI for short. They were tested to see where they were at in their magical education and were given the rest of Monday off while a course was designed for them. They reappeared back at their home to enjoy the pool and the desert heat. They talked for a bit and were excited at what they had seen at their new school. A little kissing was going on out by the pool which led to two major snog sessions on the loungers by the pool. Neither couple paid any attention to the other as they were quite busy themselves.

Dobby interrupted them as dinner was ready. They ate and continued their school discussions as a pop was heard and Astoria called out for Daphne. The four ran into the foyer to greet her. When they got to her, they saw tears running down her face. When asked, she told them she had been attacked at school by none other than Draco Malfoy just because she was Daphne's sister and therefore a blood traitor as well.

Daphne went and hugged her and told her things would be better here.

The next morning, Astoria was taken to the school for her assessment and was put into the same class as the others. They knew from their course schedules that it would be difficult but also knew they would be in a much better environment to learn. They also found that they would not have a summer holiday as it was planned for them to sit their NEWTS before the next years school term started. They did note that there were a few week long breaks scheduled so they could relax a little.

**HNL**

The notice from Harry went out into the Daily Prophet the next day starting a nation wide panic. Amelia was immediately dismissed from her position as Head of the DMLE. Most everyone else named in the first article had been dealt with severely already or not been seen for some time.

Lord Voldemort went on a major recruiting campaign to start building his forces. After training and an initiation, he began marking his new followers with his Dark Mark. He felt he would not need more than two hundred Death Eaters as he really had no opposition this time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter.**

**AN: Thank you for the reviews. I very much appreciate them and your suggestions. Even if it wasn't intentional, I now see where Arthur did get something good out of the deal.**

**I am going to start jumping forward some during their training and schooling. My plan is to touch on some events but plan on moving forward to age our group of heroes. Like most writers, I'm not completely happy with this chapter but I needed to try and get back on track with the story. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 8**

The months started passing quickly for our young heroes as they buckled down and faced their schoolwork and training. Astoria was a welcome addition to the group as she was equally intelligent as Tracey and Daphne. Neville was even able to thrive in this learning environment and managed to keep up with the girls in his schoolwork. It helped immensely that he was not being bullied by teachers or other students. Daphne had even come up with a reward system that he was all too eager to go along with. Harry was quite pleased as the ring had already gifted him with the knowledge of the Founders. It made it easier for him as he focused on other subjects while keeping up with the others. It also allowed him to help them progress faster by coaching them along.

Tracey and Harry continued to go on dates and were becoming closer as the days passed. Their relationship had progresses to the point where she and Harry were comfortable with each other and even openly flirted in front of the others. Their sleeping together added the benefit of her being there for him during his nightmares. It helped him trust her more and had led to her presence being the one he now sought when he was troubled. Although they were extremely attracted to each other, which was evident to the others by the snogging and touching, they has still not been intimate. Tracey knew it was only a matter of time.

Jonas Young met with them weekly to assess them and fine tune their training but mostly, he just met with them to see how they were doing and to offer advice. He had laid out a physical fitness program for them to start to get them ready for the next school year. If things went as planned, they would have their NEWTS behind them and would be starting their Masteries and Unspeakable training at the same time.

Tracey, Daphne, and Astoria had formed a close friendship with Jonas' daughter Wanda over the last few months and had spent a lot of time shopping and doing whatever it is that girls do. Jonas and Neville had started bonding and growing close as Neville craved a father figure in his life since he had been raised by his grandmother. It didn't go unnoticed that when Jonas and Wanda were around, Harry remained somewhat disconnected from the group. Harry's past betrayals just wouldn't allow him to form friendships very easily.

The relationship between Neville and Jonas had the unfortunate result of Harry putting distance between himself and Neville. Tracey saw this as an opportunity for her to get even closer to Harry but it wasn't due to any nefarious purposes as Tracey genuinely wanted to be Harry's partner in life. The whole house was witness to the distance Harry was putting between him and the others and even though it hurt, they also understood where it came from. Jonas voiced his concern about Harry to Neville one day and asked how he could get Harry to trust him. To Neville, it sounded like the past coming back again to haunt them. Like at Hogwarts, here was someone else trying to get close to Harry for some reason.

Neville wasn't too happy with this and said "Jonas, Harry has been used all his life. He has been betrayed by all those he considered family. He trusts Tracey as she is his wife but that was after she gave a magical oath to never betray him and signed it in blood. Even then, he doesn't tell her everything. He trusts me because there is a pact between our families. I would lose my magic if I violated it. Even with that, Harry doesn't share everything with me. Daphne is also covered under the pact and she even took an Unbreakable vow with Harry to never betray him."

Jonas said "Don't you think all that is a little over the top?"

Neville said "No I don't, my family has been bound to Harry's for centuries. We were to be raised together, as brothers, just as our fathers were. The manipulations of one man separated Harry and me. That same man tried everything he could to keep Harry in the dark about whom he was and took great steps to try and keep Harry and Tracey from each other. The same man turned everyone Harry thought of as family against him. So no, it wasn't over the top."

Jonas just looked blankly at Neville.

"I will tell you this Jonas; you have earned Harry's respect. That may have to do for now."

**HNL**

The following Sunday, Jonas and Wanda had been invited over for the afternoon to enjoy the pool and have dinner. Neville and Jonas were having a discussion on Herbology while they were sitting at a table under an umbrella. The girls were lounging in the sun and working on perfecting their tans while discussing where they wanted to go shopping next. Never one to miss the great view of his wife in a bikini, Harry was sitting away from everyone engrossed in a book on Technomancy. He found the idea of combining magic with all that the muggle world had to offer very intriguing. The idea of using muggle technology to help him in his fight could very well be the 'power' Voldemort knows not.

Dobby appeared with a copy of the Daily Prophet and a note.

Death Eaters Attack

_By Marcus Brown_

_In a series of attacks, the Death Eaters have once again made their presence known. The first attack occurred yesterday at Hogsmeade during a student weekend. It is with great regret we inform you that long time professor, Minerva McGonagall, was killed while protecting students. Hers is the only casualty reported at the time this story went to press._

_In a second attack, muggleborn businesses in Diagon Alley were attacked and several destroyed. It was reported that Bell's Trunks and Travel was completely demolished. Mr. Bell fell during the attack leaving his only family, a daughter named Katie, an orphan._

_In yet another attack, the former head of the DMLE, Madam Bones, was killed in her home last evening right before it was burned to the ground. Her death leaves her niece Susan as the last member of the House of Bones. You may remember the new Lady Bones from her attack on Lord Potter months ago._

_Lastly, St. Mungos was attacked last night and heavily damaged. Spokesmen for the hospital stated that no patients were injured and are completely safe._

_It would seem that Lord Potter's exodus from the country has left the door wide open for Lord Voldemort. I would like to take this time to wish my readers a farewell. I have seen the writing on the wall and will follow Lord Potter's lead and make my family's home elsewhere. I wish you well._

Harry read the note as the others read the paper. Neville paled at St. Mungos being attacked and was surrounded in hugs by Daphne and Tracey. Harry actually smiled once he finished the note.

_Harry,_

_Your families are still safe for the moment and the portkeys are still showing active so they will work when needed._

_After the attack on St. Mungos, I contacted Lady Augusta and she assured me of Frank and Alice Longbottom's survival. After much discussion, we finally convinced her to let our healers care for them in case the need came that they be sent to you. The transfer of the Longbottoms led to some good news. When our healers examined them, it was determined that the effects of the spell could be reversed. Lady Augusta requested that I contact you and Scion Longbottom immediately as the effects of the curse have been removed. At the present, they are awake and asking for you both._

_I await your presence,_

_Bearclaw_

Harry smiled at Neville and said "Neville, I think you may want to read this."

He handed the note over and Neville started reading. Tears ran down Neville's face as he read. When he was finished, Neville yelled "YEAH!" and pumped his fist in the air.

He hugged Harry and said "I can't believe it, after all this time." Tears ran down Harry's face as he cried in joy with his brother. When the girls couldn't get an answer out of the boys, Neville just handed the letter to Daphne.

The girls crowded around and read what had caused such a reaction in their men. When they read the last sentence, they were also crying and joined in a hug with their husbands. A bewildered Astoria and the Young's were standing to the side watching the emotional group hug. Daphne finally held out the letter for Astoria to read where she could explain to the Youngs.

After explaining everything, she said "I'm sorry but I think the pool party has come to a close. Dobby will escort you out as I think we have somewhere to be."

Once they had settled down, Astoria said "Might I suggest that we go change, they are asking for you after all."

They ran up to their rooms and changed their clothes. Harry decided to return in his Lord Gryffindor dragon hide armor. If he had to return to England, then he would be prepared. He also summoned his sword to his side for the lasting impression it left. Tracey looked at him with raised eyebrows. She said "Dear, we are going to visit your Godmother, not fight Death Eaters."

Harry smirked at her and said "I know that Dear, but you can never be too careful. You have to admit though, it does leave an impression."

"That it does Harry. It may be intimidating to others but you dressed like that just makes me want to go on the attack."

Harry stepped over and kissed her passionately. He said "Maybe I will see if we can find you one too. If it looks as good on you as your bikini does, you might get attacked yourself."

She blushed and then kissed him back and said "Okay, enough, I have to get dressed so we can go and your flirting with me is not helping."

"Yes Dear."

"While you are waiting, go check on the others, I will only be another minute."

Neville was so nervous that Daphne had to call Dobby to get him dressed. With a snap of his fingers, Dobby had Neville ready to go. They all managed to get to the foyer at the same time with everyone but Harry dressed in their finest robes with their house crests on them. Neville looked at Harry and said "Damn Harry, I want some of those."

Tracey hugged her husband and said "I think he looks quite yummy."

Daphne and Astoria were caught checking Harry out and blushed. Daphne blushed and said "Yes husband, we definitely need to find you a set like that."

Astoria said "O yuck, you all need to knock that off. Impressionable young witch here."

Harry chuckled at her and activated the portkey to Bearclaw's office.

"Ah Harry, you arrived sooner than I expected. Shall we go to the infirmary?"

"Lead the way Master Bearclaw."

As he led them through the bank, Bearclaw talked some business with Harry. Harry was informed that he needed to attend will readings for Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore. Bearclaw said "Before you leave, I have some letters for you from both professors along with a report you need to see."

They were met half way across the infirmary by Neville's grandmother who hugged Neville first then checked him out. She then followed with Daphne, Harry, Tracey, and Astoria in that order. She looked at them and said "You all must be doing something right. I've never seen any of you looking this healthy and happy. Oh, Neville, I have missed you so."

She led them to Neville's parents who jumped up and immediately hugged him. Alice said "There's my boy, oh Neville, I love you so much. All those times you and Mother Augusta came to visit meant so much to us. It's how we held on. It broke my heart every time you hugged me and I couldn't return it."

Neville looked at his parents and said "I can't believe it. You are really here talking to me."

He turned to Bearclaw, bowed deeply, and said "Master Bearclaw, I don't have the words to express how grateful I am to you. Thank You."

Bearclaw said "Then we are even Neville. Let us just say that my gratitude to you for standing with Harry is just as great."

Harry flinched as he was grabbed in a hug by Alice and she said "Harry, I don't know if you know it but I'm your Godmother. Your mother and I were very close and you and Neville used to play together as babies. It was our hope to raise you as brothers."

Harry gingerly broke the contact and said "Yes ma'am, I found all that out recently. I am happy to say that Neville and I are now brothers. Your son was the only man to stand with me these last few months. You have much to be proud of in him."

Augusta stepped forward and said "Harry, They don't know everything that has happened since they were cursed. I thought it best."

"Yes ma'am, I agree. We can do that another time. I think Neville and Daphne should spend some time with his family before we have to go back. Tracey and I need to take care of a few things while we are here so we will take our leave for a little while."

Alice stepped forward and placed her hand on Harry's arm and said "Harry, please stay."

"Ma'am?"

She corrected "Call me Alice, Harry."

He nodded and said "Alice, as much as I would like to, it is out of respect for my brother that I am going. Neville has stood beside me through so much and I owe it to him to take my leave for a while."

Neville stood and hugged Harry. Harry whispered "Neville, this is your time with your parents. This should be all about you and them. I owe you that much. If I stay, the topic will turn to me and that will take away from your reunion."

Neville nodded and whispered "Thank you, but you know that discussion will have to happen soon."

Harry just said "Yep" and turned and led Tracey out of the room. He turned back and said "Tori, why don't you come with us?"

"I'll come with you as long as you're not snogging the whole time."

Tracey smirked and said "Can't promise that won't happen."

Bearclaw followed and Harry said "Master Bearclaw, could you have someone contact the Lords Davis and Greengrass and their wives and tell them their presence is requested urgently?"

He snapped his fingers and a younger Goblin ran up to him. The other Goblin ran off after he had been given his instructions. Bearclaw said "I take it you want to go to your vaults."

Harry smiled and said "Yep, got to find my wife one of these outfits. If the view is as good as when she is wearing her bikini, we might have to be writing heirs into the will pretty soon."

Tracey blushed, Astoria huffed, and Bearclaw laughed. He said "If you don't find one there. We have an armorer that would be more than happy to fit her with a suit."

"Great, I might even commission suits for the others."

The trip to the vault was a bust as the armor they found was not what they were after. Most of the armor in the vaults was more medieval in design and consisted of either chain mail or steel breastplates and the like. Bearclaw led them back up to the armorer where Harry commissioned suits for Tracey and Tori. Once measured, Harry gave the instructions to the armorer as to what hide to use along with color. They both were to get a black suit just like his but Tracey's would be trimmed in blue while Tori's was trimmed in green. Both were trimmed to match their eyes. Harry made sure they added the silver phoenix to the back of Tracey's cloak as well. Harry was impressed by the goblin craftsmen as they were told to come back before they left as they would be ready.

They found the Greengrasses and Davises waiting at the infirmary when they arrived. Tracey and Tori both ran to their parents and hugged them. Harry, being his normal shy reserved self, stood back while this was going on. He turned to go in search of Bearclaw and give them their privacy when he was engulfed in a hug by Justine Davis. She asked "Just where do you think you are going young man?"

"Um…to find Bearclaw, we had some things to discuss."

Smiling, she said "I don't think so, you will stay here with your wife and be mothered and smothered and all that stuff."

Tracey could see Harry was getting nervous at the attention and went to rescue him. About the time she got there, she saw an evil grin on her mother's face and heard her say "So, my favorite son-in-law. I want grandbabies. When are you going to make that happen?"

Tracey grabbed a scared Harry and said "Mother, leave him alone. You're scaring my husband."

Justine started laughing loudly and hugged Harry again. Seeing the commotion, Faith Greengrass approached Harry and gave him a hug. She said "Thank you for taking care of my girls Harry."

"You are welcome madam."

Justine said "There will be none of that sir and ma'am stuff with us. I am Faith and this is Justine."

"Thank you…Faith."

"See that wasn't so hard." She said.

Harry smiled and said "Would it be possible to ask a favor of my mother-in-law and favorite aunt?"

Justine smiled broadly and said "Anything!"

"Well, I need you two to start pushing your husbands to get out of this country before it is too late. You are safe for the moment but I really don't know how long it will last. You see I made a deal with Voldemort (they gasped) that if I stay out of the country, he will leave you alone but I don't know how long he will honor it. Especially if he finds out we were here today."

"We will try Harry."

He turned and kissed Tracey on the cheek and left the room to go see Bearclaw. Once in his office, Bearclaw handed him the letters. Bearclaw then said "These letters were left for you to read before the will reading. I will contact you as to when that will take place. The main reason I wanted to see you was this report and to give you some news."

Harry took the report and started reading. Harry grew irate as he read. He finally said "How did you get this?"

Bearclaw said "By accident actually, they didn't take the time to check the Longbottom's treatment file before they sent it."

"So the healers were ordered to keep them in that condition?"

"Yes, and if you look, it was ordered by the Chief Warlock."

"So they could have healed Frank and Alice at any time?"

"So it seems."

"Bearclaw, how am I going to tell Neville and his family this?"

"I don't know Harry but even worse is that it was agreed to by the current Minister of Magic."

"I see, well I guess we can add him to my list unless Moldybutt gets him first. Now you also said something about news?"

"Yes Harry, actually some good news. Professor Snape died last week from the effects of violating a magical contract. It seems your guess was correct."

"It couldn't have happened to a nicer guy."

"Harry, I do have one last piece of information for you. It seems your godfather and 'uncle' came in and had wills made for their estates. It seems you were named heir by both of them. Your godfather even passed the title of Lord Black to you at his death."

"I want nothing to do with them."

"I realize this Harry but there may be some advantages to being the Heir of Black House."

"I'm listening Bearclaw."

Bearclaw went on to explain some things he suspected and suggested he exercise his right as the Heir of Black to have a full audit done on the Black finances. It was explained that with a full audit, he would be in a strong position in the future when he took the Lordship.

Harry asked about the status of his accounts and he had Bearclaw make some investments in some mundane businesses he had been following in the U.S. They also decided to sell off some of the English investments as they both knew they would not be earning any profits soon. They continued to talk for a while and Harry requested help with a few purchases he needed to make. With that done, Harry took his leave and went back to his family.

Upon arriving in the infirmary, Harry was quickly hugged by Tracey. She asked "Where have you been all this time Love?"

He replied with a serious expression on his face "Bearclaw and I had some business to attend to and I need to take you away for a few minutes."

She looked puzzled but said "Okay Harry."

They got out of the door and Harry turned and hugged Tracey. He said "I'm sorry for pulling you away Tracey but I thought we could run get your armor real quick. I'm hoping that will improve my mood enough to make it through dealing with our family."

"Is it that bad?"

"Part of it is, I...I need your help making sense of it. Plus I have some letters from the Professors that I would like you to read with me. Just in case."

Tracey got an ear splitting grin. They were becoming the partners that she desired so much. She grabbed him and snogged him until he couldn't see straight.

He looked at her and said "What was that for?"

She replied "You finally need me! I Love you Harry Potter."

Harry smiled and said "I love you too Tracey Potter."

She grinned and snogged him senseless again. They headed off to the armorer and found that the suits were ready. Harry asked her to put it on and waited for her to reemerge form the dressing room. She came out with her robes over her armor and Harry said "No Ma'am, I want

to see."

She dropped her robes and his eyes popped out of his head at the skin tight dragon armor. She giggled and he just said "My God you are beautiful."

"Thank you, my husband."

He turned to the goblin armorer and asked how much both suits were. When he was told ten thousand galleons, Tracey's eyes popped out of her head and Harry told the goblin to take an extra two thousand galleons for such great work. He was thanked and they left to rejoin their family but not before pulling her robe back over her. He told her that the way the armor looked on her was a dangerous weapon all by itself which earned him quite a few kisses on the way back.

Once they arrived back in the infirmary, Harry handed Tori a garment bag. Tori grinned and said "Okay Trace, let's see it."

Harry turned bright red and said "That might not be a good idea."

At Tori's and Daphne's urging, Tracey finally removed her robes to the shock of all the adults. This time Neville was caught checking out Tracey and just stated "Daphne, we definitely need to get you some of those."

Daphne just blushed and said "As you wish my husband." This caused everyone in the room to start laughing.

Harry said "I'm sorry to say that Tracey and I need to head back now. There are some matters we must attend. (Neville stood to join Harry) Nev, finish your visit. (He got a nod) I would like to invite everyone to our home on Saturday. I think we will have much to discuss as a family at that point."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

**AN: Thanks for the reviews. I'm hoping to get back on track with this story pretty soon. At the present, I'm writing some other stuff that keeps getting stuck in my head. In other words, I'm using my computer as a pensive to try and help me focus more. I think I've been too easy on some people and they need to be taught a lesson about betrayal. **

**One review was about Luna not betraying Harry. I haven't decided what I will do with Luna yet but she will appear sooner or later. She may have been a student at Hogwarts but the friendship has yet to develop. This technically is still 4th year. **

**Chapter 9**

Harry and Tracey said their goodbyes to the adults and left to return to Arizona. Once they arrived, they immediately headed straight to their bedroom so they could discuss today's events. As they were changing out of their armor, Harry went over to Tracey and just said one word "Beautiful" and leaned in to kiss her. He hesitantly pulled away so that they could get dressed and climb into bed.

Harry asked "Where do you want me to start?"

"Well first, let me get this out of the way." She grabbed him and kissed him hard. "Harry, you don't know how much it means to me for you to come to me about whatever is going on."

"Love, you are my wife, my partner, and some day lover. Everything that affects me will affect you."

"I love you Harry."

He looked at her wide eyed and said "I…."

She placed her finger over his mouth and said "Harry, I know what your life hasn't been filled with love but I know that you love me even if you don't. I wouldn't be here now if you didn't. So I think that you should get to know Alice and then maybe let her help you work through your feelings. I know how hard it is for you to trust but they are your family, I could see it in her eyes, she will never betray you."

Harry sat there with his eyes downcast and she reached over with both hands and drew him in for a kiss. She asked "Harry, do you trust me?"

He answered "With my life and my heart."

She smiled and said "Good answer, now, let us help you. I'm sure they and the rest of the adults will take an oath of loyalty to you if that is what you need. We will discuss it later. Now, let's deal with today's stuff."

Harry told her about being named Sirius' and Remus' heir and how the title of Lord Black would be passed to him. He then told her he requested a complete audit of the Black finances. He also told her of the changes he made to their investments and how he had moved most of them out of Britain since they wouldn't be earning very much soon.

She nodded her head and said "Good idea on the audits, I'm so glad Bearclaw is in our corner."

"Yeah, me too."

"Were there any marriage contracts tied to the Black Lordship?"

"I don't know, I didn't think to ask."

"I will send a note off to Bearclaw tonight, Harry."

He nodded and then reached for the report. He said "This is what has got me so upset and what I need the most help with." He handed it to Tracey and let her read.

As she read, she became more and more angry. "Why that conniving old bastard, I bet he did this to keep you away from Alice so he could gain control over you. The same way he locked Sirius up."

"Yeah I thought so too. Now the question is; how do we tell them?"

"Harry love, this is not your fault, he did this all on his own. I think honesty is the best policy."

"Yeah, you are right. It's just I'm glad he's dead as I would kill him for what he did to Nev and me."

"You wouldn't have gotten the chance if I had got to him first. He cost you everyone in your life. I am just lucky you found out before it was too late for us. So, I think that goes to the list for Saturday."

Harry picked up the two letters and said "I also don't know what to do with these. I've got letters tied to the wills of McGonagall and Dumbledore."

Tracey looked at him and said "Just ignore them love. You don't have to accept them or what they left you in the wills."

He gave her a confused look.

"Sweetie, it is your choice whether to accept them or not. If it were me, I would say give them back to Bearclaw and tell him you don't want any part of them."

"Ok Love, if you say so."

"Yes, my husband, I do say so. You don't need to be hurt by them any more so if you refuse, they can't hurt you. Now what is left?"

"Well, my wife, (he grinned at her) I asked Bearclaw to make several real estate purchases for us."

"We have more than enough houses already, Harry."

"Yes we do but what I want to do is buy up the five houses surrounding us."

"Um..why?"

"Well Tracey, I thought it would be easier to convince our families to come here and live until all of this was over if they had their own home. So, what I've done is have Bearclaw make offers on the houses surrounding us. That way we could give one to your parents, one to the Greengrasses, one to the Longbottoms, and one to Neville and Daphne as a belated wedding present."

Tracey kissed him again and said "That was for thinking of our family. And I think you may be right, they would be more comfortable and it would show them we are taking their safety seriously if we offer them those houses. But you bought five houses and that was only four families."

"Yeah, I know, the last house is just in case we needed it for someone else."

"Okay Harry, if you say so."

Tracey wrote the note to Bearclaw asking about any marriage contracts tied to the Black Lordship and telling him Harry wanted no part of the wills from Dumbledore and McGonagall. They also asked if there would be any problems stemming from refusing the wills. Harry called Dobby and had him place it in the special mail box. They thanked him and went to bed. They snuggled up to each other closely as Tracey finally felt she was becoming the partner to Harry she had always dreamed about. Harry on the other hand was finally starting to believe her when she told him she loved him.

**HNL**

The next week went by quickly as the five teens attended classes and studied. They were sitting around the pool on Friday afternoon when Dobby brought a letter from Bearclaw. Harry looked at the others and said "If you will excuse us for a few minutes." He took Tracey's hand and led her over to a table away from the others.

Neville leaned over to Daphne and said "It's so good to see them 'together' now."

"Yeah, she has been so excited all week with how their relationship is progressing."

_Lord and Lady Potter,_

_I am happy to give you the news that the real estate purchases have been successful. They should be ready to be occupied within the next two weeks. I had a thought that we could ward each house individually but also tie those wards into a master ward and ward the whole compound. This would give you double shielding in case you were ever found. We would be happy to do the job for you at your preferred customer rate and would give you the option of some special wards as a bonus._

_In response to your other questions, I think it was a wise decision to avoid the McGonagall and Dumbledore wills. Upon further investigation, there were certain expectations tied to receiving said bestowments. The Dumbledore will gives the title of Lord Dumbledore along with the contents of his vault. The McGonagall will gives all her property and contents of her vault to you. The only clause was to continue her line by naming one of your sons with her family name. Both wills had marriage contracts tied to them in the form of Granger and Weasley. I think you made the correct choice in forgoing those two wills._

_Now, on to the last inquiry. The title of Lord Black does come tied to a marriage contract. In fact, there are two. The first is an old one to the House of Bones. (Harry and Tracey both said "OH HELL NO" at this point) Now since you are not yet Lord Black, my suggestion is not to do anything about it at this time. With the turmoil in this country, I would say it would be a fair bet that unless someone were to give support to House Bones, that house will cease to exist in the next year. In one of the clauses of the contract, said bride must be pure of body and the contract will be voided if not. Another clause states that if the contract is not fulfilled due to the death of one of the parties, and said deceased party is the last of their line, the estate in it's entirety will go to the other party on the condition that the surviving party name an heir to said house._

_The other contract is a recent one. Your Godfather, in a moment of sobriety, wrote this one out with his cousin Andromeda Tonks so that her daughter Nymphadora could be brought back into the Black family. It is my understanding that the two of you were close before the death of your parents. I also investigated said person. She has taken no part whatsoever in your betrayals and is in fact now training to be an Auror. My investigation also revealed that Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin were seriously injured when the Tonks women found out about their betrayal of you._

_In my opinion, I would accept the Tonks contract and maybe offer the Tonks family the final house. They are honorable people and this can probably be verified by the Longbottoms and the others. Now, I know it may not be what you were expecting but you will need a Lady Black as well as a Lady Potter. If you were to refuse the title of Lord Black, the title would fall to Draco Malfoy as the next blood heir. Mrs. Tonks has come to me requesting an audience with you at your earliest convenience so you may meet her family._

_I apologize if I've given you too much to consider lately but it is necessary for the betterment of our world._

_With regards,_

_Bearclaw_

Harry looked at Tracey and said "Wow, what do you think?"

She replied with a tear in her eye "I'm glad we decided to ignore those two wills but I'm not sure if I want to share you with someone else."

"Well, I'm not to sure about that either so why don't we wait and speak to our family about it. At the worst, she could be Lady Black and live in another house. All I would have to do with her is produce an heir and that would be it other than the occasional social function where we might have to attend. There may not even be enough left of Britain to worry about even that."

They went back over and sat with the others and Tracey said "We have another issue to be brought up tomorrow. I think my husband and I will retire for the evening now. This letter has given us a lot to consider. Good night everyone."

Daphne said with a concerned look "Good night you two. You do know that we are here for you if you need us."

Tracey smiled and said "Yes Daphne, we do. We will share everything tomorrow when the rest of our family comes."

Tracey led Harry to their bedroom and had Dobby prepare them a bath. She gave him a passionate kiss and said "Now, you need to relax for a bit. So come with me." Tracey led him to the bathroom and started removing his clothes.

Harry blushed and said "What are you doing?"

"Well Honey, we are taking a bath. Together!"

Harry tried to run out of the bathroom when Tracey called Dobby. All she said was "A little help here."

Dobby snapped his finger and Harry found himself in the tub bare as the day he was born. Tracey thanked Dobby and once he left, started undressing in front of Harry's wide eyes.

Once she got down to her knickers, she could tell she had gotten the desired effect from her husband as he couldn't keep his eyes off her. She asked "Like what you see my husband?"

All Harry could do was nod as she removed her knickers and climbed into the tub with him. She got a washcloth and began to wash him completely. She made sure she paid special attention in a certain area to his astonishment. Once finished she said "Now was that so bad?"

Again all Harry could do was shake his head. She moved up closer to him and started a heavy snog session. She reached down and stroked him through completion. As he lay back in the tub, all he could say was "That was just wow, I think I'm in love."

Tracey giggled and said "You'd better be. Cause I ain't doing that for anybody else."

"You'd better not."

She turned to him and said "Your turn. I'm just soooo dirty that you need to wash me good."

With shaking hands, Harry took the washcloth and started washing her. It took a little while but he started relaxing once she guided his hands to let him know it was alright to touch her. He finally got up the courage to squeeze her breasts as they sat in the tub. She finally turned to him and kissed him soundly. She whispered "Harry that was nice."

They got out of the tub and dried each other off. He went to get his night clothes when she stopped him. "No my love, I want you to sleep with me like this from now on." They got into bed and quickly fell asleep in each other's arms.

**HNL**

The next morning, they all met for breakfast. The others noticed the happy smiles on the Potter's faces. Daphne finally said "Tracey did you?"

With a mischievous grin, Tracey said "Hell no, but I got him naked and got damn close."

Harry blushed as Daphne giggled. Neville finally said "Bout time you two."

This time Tracey blushed as everyone laughed. They ate their breakfast and prepared for the day with the adults.

Once everyone arrived, they were led into the sitting room for the talk. As promised, Harry laid out his whole life for all of them to hear. Alice jumped up and hugged him tightly. She told him how sorry she was that she wasn't there for him. Harry looked at her and said that is was no fault of hers for what has happened. Everyone gave him a strange look at that answer to which Tracey finally said they would get to it later.

The next subject was the first few weeks at Hogwarts and what all had gone on then. Tracey, Daphne, and Neville were able to help with this part of the story as Harry prepared himself for what was to come. Alice had tears in her eyes at all that was being revealed to them.

She finally couldn't take it as she grabbed both Harry and Neville in a hug.

Once she settled down, Harry asked the whole Longbottom family to sit together. Frank had his mother and wife beside him. Neville sat beside Alice. Harry looked at Daphne and asked her to join her husband. Everyone got nervous at this as they knew Harry was getting ready to drop a bomb in the room. Tracey even came up behind Harry and wrapped her arms around him.

He kissed her cheek and said "Thanks Love. Please stay right there. I'm going to need you for this."

He turned to the Longbottoms and said "Bearclaw gave me a report that the Goblin healers found in your files. It seems the stupidity of the magical world keeps getting worse and worse. I will give you a copy of it but what I found is this. You could have been healed immediately after the attack. By order of the current Minister of Magic and the Chief Warlock, you were to be kept in that state indefinitely."

Neville let out a howl of pain at this as Alice and Daphne hugged him. Grandmother Augusta got up and went to Harry and pulled him in a hug.

She said "Harry is this what has had you so upset? (He nodded) Let me ease your fears dear. Frank, Alice and I had already assumed as much with the way the Goblin healers were able to heal them so fast. But now at least we know who did it. I feel I am more at fault in this for not seeking out another medical opinion in all these years. For that, I ask yours and Neville's forgiveness."

Neville jumped up and ran to his Gran and pulled her in a hug with Harry. He said "There's nothing to forgive Gran. You acted on the information you were given. We know who is to blame for this and the one who is left will pay one day."

Harry called for Dobby to bring everyone some tea and snacks to give them time to settle before the next round. They sat around and made small talk or caught up with each others' lives for a bit. When everyone was about done, Harry and stood to deliver the next bit of news. He said "Now this part isn't too bad but I will need your help with it. It seems that my beloved Godfather has seen fit to name me the Heir of House Black. If I accept the Black Lordship, I face two marriage contracts."

Alice was the first to speak "Um….Harry, are you and Tracey ok with this?"

Tracey said "Not really Alice. We are just now really starting to connect with each other and now this."

Augusta spoke up next "Just who are you betrothed to Harry?"

"Well Grandmother Augusta, the first is to the House of Bones and I'll be damned before I accept that one."

"Just call me Gran, Harry, and how do you plan on getting out of it?"

"I'm not Gran, but I'm also not going to accept the Black Lordship until I have no choice. By that time, the House of Bones will probably be no more and will be absorbed into the House of Black thanks to the contract."

Justine spoke next "Don't you think that is a little harsh? I mean, do you really wish death on her?"

"No, mum, I do not wish death upon her, but with her mouth, it's bound to happen sooner or later. From what I know, her only place of refuge now is with the Abbotts since Bones Manor was destroyed. I know for a fact that she can't rebuild as most of her gold is invested." Tracey just stood beside him and nodded.

Frank said "Harry, while Alice and I haven't been here to see what all has gone on, House Bones has always stood beside our four families. For us to turn our backs now is unthinkable."

Neville spoke up "Dad, I made the choice to stand with Harry and break the pact with House Bones. It was the only course of action to take when she willfully violated a long standing pact between their houses."

Frank said "I still find it hard to accept and I think we should offer our assistance to House Bones."

The tension in the room started climbing as this was discussed. The adults debated for a while and were leaning toward offering House Bones an olive branch. After hearing enough, Harry stood and said "Do what you will. House Potter will be no part of it."

Frank made the mistake of saying "You just sit down a shut it Harry and let the adults decide what to do."

Harry stood there for a minute, Tracey held his arm and saw a visible twitch in his eyes. She knew what was coming and tried to drag Harry from the room before things got out of hand.

The coldness that radiated from Harry was enough to make Tracey recoil. In a low growl, Harry said "Lord Longbottom, you may refer to me as Lord Gryffindor or Lord Potter. Do not think because your WIFE is my godmother that you have any right to decide the course of action of House Potter. I think this meeting is over." And he walked out and to his private study.

Augusta stood and said "Have any of you not been listening to what was said today. That young man has been crapped on by everyone in his life. From what I know through Neville, it took a lot for him to open up to all of us and accept us into his family. And now, you have gone and thrown it all away."

Tracey stood there with her eyes blazing. She finally said "My husband has thought of nothing but protecting our family. He went and spent a considerable amount of gold so that he could offer you houses here with us. In the short amount of time we have been together, all he has cared about is your safety because he didn't want anyone of us to go through what he has had to endure. Mother, Father, if this is the course you want to take, then I won't stand in your way. But I will stand with my husband! (She walked over to them and kissed them on the cheeks.) With that I will bid you all farewell." She turned and strolled out of the room to find her husband.

Neville finally calmed down enough to say "Well, that went well. Good job Dad, you have single handedly driven a wedge between Houses Longbottom and Potter. I suggest the rest of you return to your homes while we try and do some damage control."

Frank said "No Neville, you will return to Longbottom Hall with us. It is time you were with your family."

"I don't think so dad, I'm with my family."

Frank said "You don't have a choice in this young man."

Alice finally said "Shut up Frank, I can't believe what you just did. Why don't YOU return home. I need to see to my godson."

Justine added "Yes I quite agree, you men should all go home. There were better ways to do this."

Just as Tracey was leaving the sitting room, the house started shuddering and you could hear loud booms. Neville said "Oh shit!"

Lord Greengrass asked "What's wrong Neville? And what is that noise?"

Tracey snarled at the room and said "That my dear family is my husband letting off steam." She ran from the room.

Faith said "What is he doing?"

Neville responded "I would guess he is in the training room. I would also guess that he is releasing his rage on some training dummies right now."

Alice said "Neville dear, please take me to Harry."

"No mum, Tracey is probably the only one who can handle him at the moment."

Tracey arrived in the training room and saw the shredded dummies. She also saw that her husband had conjured granite slabs and was cursing and cussing them for all he was worth. She cautiously walked up behind him and put her arms around his waist. When he started to calm down, she said "Come my husband, you need a bath."

He turned to her and she could see the pain in his eyes. She kissed him and led him to their bedroom. They passed the others on the way out of the training room and kept walking. The adults looked in at the damage Harry had caused and were shocked by it.

Frank humbly said "Damn, I think I'd better apologize."

Alice looked at him and said "You've done enough damage for one night Frank. Just go home and let us try and clean up the mess you have made."

Augusta said "Yes son, I quite agree."

**Shameless plug (LOL): A story I find very intriguing and well written is Help of a Seer by Aealket. He has done an awesome job with this story and I highly recommend it. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and the characters she created. I can only thank her for allowing all of us to play in her playground.**

**AN: Thank you for the reviews and encouragement. They were a big help in getting me motivated to continue. I think I've got my direction back and have some twists and turns coming soon. I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 10**

Harry and Tracey had a very restless night in bed. The few times Harry had drifted off to sleep, he was tossing, turning, and thrashing about in the bed. Tracey had never seen him like this and spent the night trying to hold him to calm him down. It worked to a certain extent but needless to say, neither got much sleep that night. It finally got to the point where they eventually gave up and got ready for the day. Tracey had watched Harry getting ready and she had to tread carefully with him as he was still clearly agitated over the events from last night with their family.

Sensing his Master and Mistress awake, Dobby pops into their room and informs them that their guests have gathered in the dining room for breakfast. Harry turns to Tracey and snaps out "I thought you sent them all home."

Tracey sheepishly replies "I did. I don't know why they are still here."

Again Harry snaps "Well, I refuse to deal with them from this point so you can just deal with YOUR family then."

"Dobby?"

"Yes Master Harry?"

"I think it is time for you and me to tour the other Potter houses and see what needs to be done. Do you have anyone you can leave here to tend to our 'guests'?

"Yes Sir, Moonbeam can handle them while I go with you."

"Very well, give her your instructions and be prepared to leave within the hour."

Tracey approaches Harry and pulls him in a hug. She whispers "You are coming back aren't you?"

He kisses her on the cheek and says "Only for you. I'm sorry but I can't deal with them and I need to get out of here."

Harry finished getting dressed and he left when Dobby popped back in. Tracey sat on their bed crying as Harry felt he had to leave his own house. Moonbeam felt her distress and informed Daphne that her Mistress was upset and needed her.

Daphne hurried to Tracey and Harry's room to find a sobbing Tracey. Daphne asked "Where's Harry?"

Between sobs, Tracey managed to get out "He left!"

"Where did he go?"

"He took Dobby and they went to tour the other Potter properties."

"When will he be back?"

Tracey broke down crying again and said "I don't know. Oh, Daph, I'm so scared he's not coming back."

"Did he say that?"

"No"

"Sweetie, he loves you. He will be back so just calm down. Now, let's get you cleaned up and go downstairs to eat."

Daphne helped Tracey make herself presentable and they went down to breakfast. Upon arrival, Alice immediately asked "Where's Harry?"

Something inside Tracey snapped at the question and she immediately tore into their family. She said "I'll tell you where he is. HE LEFT! He told me that I could deal with MY family from this point as he refused to deal with them."

Alice said "OH NO! I'm so sorry Tracey."

Tracey started again "No, I'm the one who is sorry. I've worked really hard to get Harry to accept me and open up to me. Thanks to YOUR husband, all that is probably shot to hell. Harry probably won't trust me anymore since I'm the one who started pushing him to open up to our family."

The witches sitting around the table just sat there in silence.

Tracey said "One last thing, the houses I mentioned last night are available for all of you. I would prefer it at this point that you either go home or take one of the houses. When my husband decides to return, I would like the chance to try and keep him here. I don't think that is possible with you all here."

With that said Tracey got up and left the room full of stunned witches. On her way out, she heard mutterings of 'husband' along with a few 'cut offs' and several "hex his bits off'.

It wasn't long before four angry witches left by portkey after bidding their farewells to Neville, Daphne, and Astoria.

Before they could leave, Neville had to throw his shot in. He wanted to convey his true feelings on the actions of his father. He said "Tell Lord Longbottom that if his actions from last night are any indication of how the Longbottoms treat 'family', then I will gladly ask Lord Potter to take me into his. He dishonored the Longbottom name last night and I refuse to be the Scion of a dishonorable house." Both Alice and Augusta left with their heads hanging in shame but in agreement with Neville.

Harry and Dobby had spent a good bit of time inspecting the Potter properties and had decided to stay the night at one of the resort properties. He did have the forethought to send Dobby to tell her that he would return in the morning. It was a very distraught Tracey who ran up to Harry and hugged him when he finally showed up Monday morning in class. He kissed her to her surprise told her he loved her and how sorry he was for walking out on her.

Tracey could only respond with "Don't ever let it happen again."

**HNL**

Even though things in Britain were steadily getting worse, none of the adults took Harry and Tracey up on their offer. They had the occasional letters sent from their families but were pretty much left alone other than that. Alice and Augusta had sent several apologies to Harry trying to get him to talk with them but they went unanswered. This was mainly due to Harry finding out that the three Lords were giving a helping hand to Susan Bones and aiding her in restoring her house.

These same three Lords (Longbottom, Greengrass, and Davis) had reestablished their alliances with House Bones in order to offer it some protection. They had taken Susan under their wing to guide and coach her in her position as a Head of House. They had helped her sort through her family business so that she could make sense of it all and it was then that she found the marriage contract to House Black. It had originally been intended for either Sirius or Regulus to marry Amelia but with Regulus' death and Sirius' stay in Azkaban; it had been passed off to the next generation.

Susan turned to Frank and said "If I remember correctly, Sirius Black never married and produced an heir. If that is the case, who will be the new Lord Black?"

Frank said "If he accepts the title, it will be Lord Potter. If he refuses the title, it will fall to Draco Malfoy."

Susan said "Crap! I've really screwed this one up then haven't I?"

Lord Greengrass said "Yes Lady Bones, you have."

Lord Davis said "You had better plan on Draco Malfoy. My wife has seen fit to inform me that Lord Potter said he will loose his magic before he ever took you as his wife."

Susan asked "Wait a minute, don't you all have alliances with House Potter? Why would your wife have to inform you of this?"

Frank said "That would be my fault Lady Bones. You see there was a disagreement between our houses and Lord Potter withdrew from our alliances. At this point, House Potter willingly stands alone and will have nothing to with us."

"Why?"

Frank said "I made a grievous mistake when dealing with Lord Potter."

Lord Davis said "Yes, and now our wives and children no longer will have anything to do with us until the situation is resolved."

Susan said "So resolve it then."

Lord Greengrass said "An impossible task as Lord Potter refuses contact with us or our wives. Lady Potter has even gone as far as removing us from the wards on her home."

Susan asked "So what caused the argument?"

All three men looked nervous at this and didn't respond. Finally after glaring at them, they relented.

Frank said "The argument started over my desire to help you. Lord Potter said we could do as we wished but not to include him."

"So that was what caused all this?"

"No, I told Lord Potter, in his own home no less, to sit down and shut up and let the adults handle it."

Susan gaped and said "Well, I guess you are in about the same boat as I am then. While I admit my actions toward Lord Potter were horrible and childish, I have an excuse as I am still young. You however have no such excuse. I truly regret my actions but it is too late now."

Lord Davis said "It's never too late. You could at least offer an apology."

"Yes and I will do that immediately but that brings us to another problem. While our houses stand together, it has no meaning because without Lord Potter and your children. Your houses are now just as vulnerable as House Bones."

The next day, Bearclaw sent over a copy of the Daily Prophet along with a note.

_Lord Potter,_

_I thought you may be interested in the paper today. You may find it an interesting read._

_I would like to suggest you meet with Andromeda Tonks and her family at your earliest convenience. She has been adamant about seeing you._

_Bearclaw_

On the second page of the paper, there was a notice with the title of Lord Potter. It said:

_Lord Potter,_

_It is my most sincere desire to meet with you. Since that is not possible at the present, I wish to offer you my deepest apology for the wrongs I have done against you personally and House Potter. Please allow a foolish girl the opportunity to try and make amends for her errors. I do this out of a sense of honor that the former Madam Bones tried to instill in me. I know that at this point, House Bones and honor are laughable at best to House Potter._

_Harry, I'm so very sorry for what I did. Please forgive me._

_Susan_

_Lady Bones_

Susan and the three Lords waited for days that turned into weeks for a response from Harry that never came. The snub was taken as the insult as it was intended. The insult was that they were not good enough for House Potter to waste his time on. It also was a reminder that they needed him a whole lot more than he needed them.

In the meantime, Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters were getting more intense in their attacks. Several old families had been wiped out just for not supporting his agenda. Voldemort had even started a campaign against all the Aurors and their families. His forces had been systematically targeting them and wiping them out.

Things had gotten so bad that half the Ministry had gone into hiding and Hogwarts had been shut down due to a lack of teachers and students. Without the world famous wards surrounding the castle, most of the parents were planning to keep their children at home as it would be safer.

Harry, Tracey, and the others sat their OWLS during their Christmas break and passed them with flying colors. When they returned to their classes, they would be starting their NEWT classes and move quickly to their Unspeakable training and masteries. Harry spent much of his class time working on subjects that interested him and helping the others since he was so far ahead of them thanks to his bond with his rings. His interest in Technomancy had blossomed into a passion and he was about to start experimenting with some of his ideas.

**HNL**

Neville, Daphne, and Astoria had expressed an interest in going home for a few days at Christmas. They had begged Harry and Tracey to come with them. Harry actually told Tracey that she was welcome to go and see her parents. He knew she loved her parents and would not stop her from maintaining her relationship with them. In truth, Harry thought very highly of Justine but Lord Davis left much to be desired after he backed up Frank. She considered going but then quickly informed that her place would always be with him and under no circumstances was she leaving him alone at Christmas. Harry started feeling guilty for keeping Tracey from her parents since he would not go with her. He truly wanted to make their first Christmas together memorable for her and decided to take her to one of their resort homes for an unforgettable holiday. He had Dobby go before them to prepare the house and even decorate it for the season. Before the others left, he went out Christmas shopping and spared no expense for them. For Neville and Daphne, he had the armorer at Gringotts to make matching dragon hide armor. For Astoria, he had the Goblin weapons master create her a short sword made from steel with a jade and silver handle and hilt. The scabbard accompanying it was made from the same material as her armor.

He was pleased with his Christmas gifts for the others but had went all out on Tracey. He had a short sword commissioned for her that was a smaller version of the sword of Gryffindor. It was charmed with the same magic used on his sword and was assured it would be just as powerful as his. He has searched the Potter vaults but couldn't find exactly what he wanted and he thought that every Lady Potter must have had her own jewelry to add to the collection of family jewels, so why not Tracey. He decided to have the Goblins also create a set of jewels for the new Lady Potter. Her jewels were made of white gold with sapphires matching her eyes as the jewels. They created an incredible necklace with matching earrings and bracelets for formal occasions and even went as far as creating an informal set for her as well. By the time he was done, Harry had easily spent fifty thousand galleons just on Christmas. Most of it went towards Tracey's jewels.

Christmas came around and the others left for England. Tracey was a little depressed at first until Harry whisked her off to the Potter resort home in the Austrian Alps. The house sat way up in the mountains and was built into the mountain itself. The part of the house that wasn't was encased in glass offering them a spectacular view of the surrounding vista. Tracey was very impressed at Harry's choice for spending their first Christmas together and found the home very soothing and relaxing. She told him they would have to come here often.

The Potters were thoroughly enjoying their first Christmas together and on Christmas morning, the gifts were exchanged. Tracey opened the box containing her new jewelry and was dumbstruck by their beauty. Harry just kissed her and told her that he thought the new Lady Potter ought to have her own jewels and to add to the family jewels. That plus the gift itself was enough to cause Tracey to tackle Harry to the floor and snog him senseless. Once they came up for air, Tracey gave him her gifts. She was a little embarrassed as she had gotten him some books and a new watch. She was embarrassed because Harry had gone all out for her and she felt she hadn't. She had a jeweler friend of Jonas create the watch for Harry. It was platinum with an emerald face with the Potter crest embedded in it. She had also found every book created on the subject of Technomancy as she knew it was his favorite. With tears in his eyes, he returned the snog and thanked her.

It took a while but she finally got out of him that those were the first Christmas gifts given him out of love and how they meant more to him than anything else. He also told her he felt he owed her since he refused to go see her parents for Christmas. They sat holding each other and enjoying the view when Tracey had an idea.

She jumped up and pulled him to his feet. She hugged him and said "Harry, my love, I can think of only one other gift to give each other that would mean more than anything."

"Name it Tracey and I will buy it for you."

"You can't buy this Harry. Come let's go to bed."

She led him to the bed and they undressed each other. The gift she wanted to share more than anything was to give herself to the man she loved as he did the same. That first time was awkward as is usually the case as they sweetly gave each other their virginities. They must not have found it too awkward as they didn't leave their bed for the next three days. Dobby would pop in and bring them food and pepper up potions to help them keep their strength up as they practiced to perfect their technique. It was a very happy couple that returned to Arizona a week later.

**HNL**

When Harry, Tracey and Dobby returned to their home, they had a three concerned housemates waiting on them. Daphne was the first to speak once she saw them.

Daphne tersely said "And just where have you two been?"

Tracey snapped back "My husband took me on a Christmas holiday/honeymoon? Do you have a problem with that?"

Daphne said "Yes, No, Maybe, I don't know. We came home early and you two were gone. We were worried about you. Wait a minute, did you say honeymoon?"

"Yes I did, it was so great."

"So, did you two?"

"Oh Yeah, wow and I mean wow. And let me just say it was worth the wait."

"Well, that's great Trace. Where did you go?"

"Our house in the Alps. (She pulled out the box of jewels.) He gave me these for Christmas."

Daphne's eyes popped out of her head when she saw the jewelry set.

Tracey said "Gorgeous aren't they. He told me that the new Lady Potter should have her own set to add to the family jewels and that I shouldn't have to wear someone else's jewelry unless I wanted to. I was so embarrassed because I just gave him some books and a watch but he said it was the first present he had ever received from someone out of love. At that point, I jumped him and we made love for three days."

Daphne said "Wow Tracey, I'm so happy for you. It looks like he spent a fortune on you. In fact he did on all of us."

"Yeah I know, but I was afraid to ask. He looked so happy when he gave it to me."

The conversation lulled for a moment and Tracey said "Ok Daph, spill it. Why were you so worried about us and why did you come home early?"

"Well, it's a long story, one that I will need Neville and Harry here for. Let me just say that things didn't go so great."

Tracey called Moonbeam and had her tell their husbands to come to the sitting room. Once they all settled, Daphne began telling her tale of the holidays.

Daphne said "Everything started off well when we got home. It was mainly just us and our moms, including yours Tracey, and Grandmother Augusta. We were having a pretty good time until our fathers all showed up. They were mostly angry at Harry for breaking their alliance and for ignoring their attempts to reach an understanding. Frank was livid that Harry did not even respond to Susan's apology."

Tracey said "So, not much more than we expected."

Daphne said "Yeah pretty much. Justine sends her love to both of you and says she misses you. Alice and Augusta also send their love and beg you to forgive her family for its mistakes."

Tracey just kinda nodded her head.

Daphne continued "The men pretty much left us alone until Christmas dinner. Unknown to us, they had invited Lady Bones along with the Abbotts. When everyone had sat for dinner, our fathers plus Lady Bones started in on us about Harry and how he was being irresponsible and childish. I had to hold Neville down at some of the things they were saying. If you had been there, you would have gotten up and slapped your father's face for the things they were saying. It was evident that Susan was insulted by Harry's non response and made a few rude comments about him. They continued for a while until Neville had finally had enough."

Harry looked at Neville and said "Nev, what did you do?"

Neville actually smiled and said "Well, I told them that you were acting well within your rights and that as you were the senior Lord, you didn't need their approval. I also told my mother that she had better get busy and produce another Longbottom heir as I couldn't, in good conscience, fill that role any longer."

Daphne said "Alice made the comment that there wasn't much chance of that. I found out earlier that she had moved into a guest room as she wanted nothing to do with Frank. I think the same is also true of Justine and Mum. I think the men are just being contrary now because they have been called out for their actions and don't like it."

Daphne added "Yeah, Frank went ballistic at that point and tried to grab Neville which Neville avoided. Which served to piss Frank off even more."

Neville smiled and said "I looked at my father and told him to not bother contacting House Potter again. I also informed him that the emergency portkeys had been deactivated and that the three Lords and Lady Bones were on their own."

Harry and Tracey were looking back and forth at Neville and Daphne as they told their story. They sat there silently with a shock look on their faces.

Daphne said "Then he turned to our mothers and said 'you can always seek refuge with us for whatever reason' and activated the portkey bringing us home."

Neville said "Mum and Gran want to talk with you whenever you will see them. They are real sorry about everything but since dad is the Lord. There is not much they can do."

Astoria walked in the room at that point and said "I wish you could have been there. They were floored. After Neville and Daphne disappeared, I knew they would coming after me next or would forbid me from coming back. I looked at them and said 'don't look at me, I'm with them, you really are some dumb asses and I just might ask Harry to adopt me as well. I used that moment to activate my portkey and came home as well."

Harry looked at them "You guys will always be welcome in my family but I never wanted you to give up your families for me."

Neville stood and walked over to Harry. He placed his hands on his shoulders and looked him straight in the eye. He said "Harry, you are our family. I would never turn my back on you just as you have never turned yours upon me."

Harry sat there silently but Tracey said sarcastically "Wow, I so sorry we weren't there with you."

That got a snort from Harry and Daphne. Neville and Astoria looked confused until Daphne said "Never mind them; they've been somewhere up in the Alps shagging like bunnies for the last week."

Harry and Tracey grinned.

Neville couldn't stop himself and asked "So how was it?"

The Potters blushed bright red but had wide grins on their faces.

Neville again said "I guess that means good then."

They just nodded in response.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: No I still don't own Harry Potter.**

**AN: Again, thank you for the reviews. I decided to let Harry have some fun in this chapter. When I thin of Harry and fun, I think of him and Dobby in 'Runic Animagi'. They tend to come up with some good stuff when left to their own devices.**

**Someone wrote that I was writing Harry in conflicting terms. He was trying to be mature but at the same time still acting childish. Well, that's it exactly. Harry had had all this stuff thrust upon him and then was betrayed by the people he relied on and yet he is only 15. Doing the best he can, Harry stands with a stiff upper lip and tries to handle things as best he can. Tracey has taken over the role of Harry's main support from Neville because of her desire to and her position. Even with all that, Harry is still developing into the man he wants to be. I think it is only natural that he losses it occasionally given his age and all the crap he was put through.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 11**

Harry and the gang still had a week left before they had to return to start their NEWT classes. After Harry and Tracey had heard of their ordeal, they immediately told Neville, Daphne, and Astoria to pack and the Potters took their housemates to their Alp hideaway. There the five of them enjoyed the view along with the hot tub that Dobby had added on the lower balcony of the house. It was a very relaxing environment for them to unwind in and it led to Harry and Tracey having a repeat performance of their honeymoon. When they would come out of their room, they were mercilessly teased by the others.

Astoria even went as far as telling them to put up a silencing charm as she was way too young to be subjected to that. She even made comment on Neville and Daphne disappearing quite often and said she was going to have to find a boyfriend soon as she felt left out. They all laughed at the younger teen who had taken over the spot of little sister for all of them.

**HNL**

Once they returned to Arizona, Harry started setting some things in motion. The first would be to have a discussion with Augusta. The next would be to agree to the meeting with the Tonks family. He wrote Bearclaw to set up the meetings which he a Tracey would attend. The last month had solidified his and Tracey's relationship to more than a marriage. It had become a partnership and he had vowed to her to always include her in his decisions. He also told her he needed someone to keep him from doing something stupid. He knew Tracey would steer him in the right direction since she had grown up in this world and since his actions would affect her as well.

Bearclaw set up the meetings and the first was with Augusta. When they arrived, Harry and Tracey went and gave her a hug before anything was even said. She tried to tell them how sorry she was for everything but was met with a refusal for the apology as she had no control over the situation.

Finally Harry asked "Gran, I need your advice and insight. I would like your opinion on the Tonks family. Andromeda asked for a meeting and I have a pretty good idea what she is going to ask. The problem is I don't know them or anything about them except they hexed Sirius and Remus for what they had done to me."

She replied "Andromeda is an honorable woman. She was a Black and fell in love with a muggleborn. She followed her heart instead of bowing to her family's demands. Why do you ask?"

"If you remember the night of the disastrous family meeting, I said there were two marriage contracts tied to the title of Lord Black. Her daughter is the other one."

"I see. Well, I think you should meet with them. At this point, what can it hurt?"

Harry and Tracey hugged her again and said "Thank you Gran, now I want you to consider coming home with us. Even if you don't do it now, the offer will always be open for you."

"Thank you Lord and Lady Potter, I may just take you up on that soon."

"We will be glad to have you. Please tell Alice I hold her blameless for the way things are. Also pass the same offer along to Faith, Justine, and Alice. My argument is not with them but with their husbands."

"I will do that Harry. If you would, pass along to my grandson that his words and actions have had a very sobering effect. I actually find it quite amusing to see them put in their place."

The meeting ended with more hugs and next was the meeting with the Tonks family. They sat and talked for a while and Harry and Tracey found themselves to truly enjoy their company. They learned that Dora had been training to be an Auror until the ranks had been decimated. She had went and hid with her mother. The Death Eaters had somehow captured Ted Tonks and killed him six months ago. Andromeda was a pure blood that had married a muggleborn and was considered a blood traitor and she and her daughter would be dealt with severely if captured.

Andromeda had begged Harry to take the title of Lord Black so that her daughter stood a chance at a decent life. Dora had graduated last year and had not been a part of the ridicule Harry had been subjected to. Andromeda begged him not to sentence Dora to a life as a sex slave to Draco Malfoy.

Harry looked at Tracey who merely nodded to him. He said "How quickly can you have all your stuff ready to move away? I am offering you a house in our compound where you will be safe and in a place where you can once again lead a normal life."

"We can leave now My Lord. We keep all of our things shrunk and in our pockets in case we have to escape again. We have been moving around for a while and we would be very grateful to you for this. It would be nice to live without looking over our shoulder constantly. The current Lord Black in no state to help us and left us to our own fates."

Tracey spoke "We are not making any promises. We will use this time to get to know you and Dora. If and I mean if Dora makes a good match to our family, and we three are compatible with each other, we will consider the title of Lord Black. The main obstacle is the other marriage contract tied to the title of Lord Black. Dora, let me make myself very clear, the other contract is with Lady Bones. At this point, my husband would rather loose his magic than be tied in any way to her."

Dora said "I can accept that especially after what she did to you. Since this is a somewhat formal meeting, I am trying to act on my best behavior. (She gave her mother a glare.) There are things about me that you need to know and I hope in a different setting, we could at the least become friends. Honestly, I'm hoping for more than that. I will make you a promise; I will always be open and honest with you. I will never try and be someone I am not just to get out of a bad situation. And lastly, if things don't work out between us, the moment Draco Malfoy touches me will be his last."

Harry laughed and said "I like you already. But you shouldn't worry about Malfoy. I have my own plans for the ponce."

Harry turned to Tracey and said "Love, will you take them home and let them choose one of the houses to live in. I would like to speak with Master Bearclaw for a minute and then I will return. Also have Dobby prepare a dinner to welcome the newest members of our family."

She kissed him and took hold of the Tonks' hands. She portkeyed them home and left Harry to his discussions. Harry and Bearclaw really didn't have any business to discuss but Harry just wanted to sit down and talk with his friend. They talked and laughed about many different subjects and basically had a good time telling stories. Right before Harry was to leave, a Goblin messenger burst in the room.

"My apologies Lord Potter and Master Goblin, but something has happened and I needed to catch Lord Potter before he left."

Bearclaw said "You are forgiven, now what is the emergency?"

"Madam Longbottom just arrived with Lady Longbottom in tow. It seems their manor was attacked and they just barely escaped. They managed to activate the vault charm and had everything in the house shrunk and sent to their vault. Their house elves managed to get their personal items for them and bring them along. Madam Longbottom said she needed to see her adopted grandson and go home with him."

Harry rushed out of the room to Alice and Augusta and found them injured and in a daze. He immediately hugged them and asked if they were alright. He led them to the infirmary under their protests and had the healers tend to their injuries. Once healed, Harry asked "What about Frank?"

Alice lowered her head and said "He held them off as long as he could but they took him down. Neville is now Lord Longbottom."

"I'm so sorry Alice. If I hadn't turned my back on them, this wouldn't have happened."

"NO Harry, it is not like that. I could also say if Frank hadn't been so stupid and arrogant in dealing with you we wouldn't be in this situation. It is what it is Harry; we move on now and try to live."

He turned to Bearclaw and said "Contact Justine and Faith. I don't care what you tell them. You can tell them Lord Potter orders them to leave England now and come to his home. I really don't care. All I care about is them being safe."

Bearclaw said "Yes Lord Potter, it shall be done. Why don't you take them to Neville now and return for the others."

Harry nodded and grabbed Alice and Augusta's hands. In a swirl of color, they were gone. When he arrived at home, he called Dobby and had him go get Neville and Daphne from class. When they arrived, Harry gave his charges over to their care. He turned to Neville and said "Get Tracey and Tori, we have more coming." And with that he was once again gone.

Harry arrived back in Bearclaw's office and was met by a younger Goblin who led Harry to those he had summoned. When he came face to face with them, Justine said "Lord Potter, what is the meaning of this. You didn't need to summon us; we would have gladly come to see you."

"Mum and Aunt Faith, call your house elves and have them bring your things here now. You must now come and live with us."

"I may be upset at my husband but I will not leave him."

"Mum, it is too dangerous now; Death Eaters attacked Longbottom Hall a little while ago. Augusta and Alice barely escaped. Frank did not. My guess is that he sacrificed himself so they would have time to save everything and get away."

Faith said "Oh no, where are they?"

"At my home, now please gather what you need. We need to go."

"No, my place is by my husband."

"Mine too."

"Mum, Faith. Please, I'm begging. Don't make them end up like me."

With a pained expression, Justine said "Harry, we can't."

Harry turned to Bearclaw "Master Bearclaw, reactivate their portkeys." He turned back around to Justine and Faith and said "Keep some of your things packed, shrunk, and with you at all times. I'm begging you, the minute they breach your front doors, please activate the portkey."

Justine said "Okay Harry, we will do that. If things get worse and we can convince our husbands, we will do as you ask."

"I'm sorry but I've got to get back for Neville."

Justine and Faith hugged him and said "Thank you Harry, send our apologies and our love to our daughters."

Harry nodded and disappeared in a swirl of colors.

**HNL**

Voldemort made his presence well known that night and had wiped out several old pureblood families in the process. The next day, Lords Greengrass and Davis along with Lady Bones met at the Davis home to discuss the latest attacks. They each informed the others of the attacks they had knowledge of. The list was quite long as the families that were wiped out included the Abbotts, the Boots, the MacMillans, the Patils, and the Spinetts. It seemed as if Voldemort was on a personal crusade to wipe out any resistance before Harry Potter could return. They also talked of how the fall of Lord Longbottom would affect them. They were well aware of where the new Lord Longbottom's loyalties lie along with the fact that the Longbottom family no longer had a presence in England.

As the meeting was going on, the floo activated and Faith flew out of the fireplace. She ran to her husband crying and said "They just attacked our home; I managed to activate the vault charm and sent everything to Gringotts. Mipsy and Bipsy (their house elves) gave their lives in trying to give me time to escape."

Lord Davis said "Did you alert the Aurors?"

Faith replied "What Aurors? They are all either dead or in hiding. Just like everyone else. Personally, there is nothing left for me in England except for you with both my daughters and my home now gone. I'm beginning to think our children had the right idea and now Alice, Augusta, and Andromeda Tonks and her daughter are all safe and away from all this mess. The society here is gone, it is time to go."

The others in the room just nodded in agreement. Unfortunately, the Lords and Susan were not welcome and Justine and Faith would not leave their husbands no matter how mad they were at them.

**HNL**

Back in Arizona, things were settling down and the kids returned to their classes. They knew, with the exception of Harry, they couldn't afford to miss too many classes in this accelerated program. Once they got everyone settled, they dug in even harder to their classes in order to meet their June NEWT deadline. Alice, Augusta, and Andromeda took over running the households and even helped with managing the Potter and Longbottom investments. The three ladies also wanted to conduct classes on culture and social skills but it was vetoed by the young Lords when they said that there won't be much left of society when and if they ever returned to England.

Alice and Augusta chose one of the houses Harry had purchased and had all their belongings sent to them from their Gringotts vault. Their house elves even arrived with their furniture as they stayed with it to keep everything in good shape. Andromeda and Dora also chose a house but had little in the way of furniture. Mostly they had carried their clothes and family mementos with them while they were in hiding. Tracey decided to take them out furniture shopping and helped them create a comfortable home for themselves. Harry had even had Dobby find another elf to join his staff and serve the Tonks.

Neville and Daphne had picked out their house that was given to them by Harry and Tracey as a wedding present. Instead of moving in, they chose to remain in Harry and Tracey's house for the time being as it was more convenient for studying purposes and just cause they wanted to stay close to their 'siblings'. In their time off, Neville and Daphne would start the redecorating and would venture out to shop for furniture. Since there was no hurry, Daphne planned out everything for their home and it would be perfect on the day they moved in.

Harry and Dora found they had a lot in common and struck up an almost immediate friendship. They were both half bloods with one foot each in the magical and mundane worlds. This in turn sparked Dora's interest in Technomancy and soon she started reading all the material Harry had on the subject. Over the next few months, she had integrated herself firmly into Tracey and Harry's life. They found that Dora and Tracey's personality were very similar which led to some serious flirty behavior by both women. Many times they would cause Harry to run away from them in embarrassment.

Dora had also told them her biggest secret of being a metamorph. She demonstrated her abilities for them and sat waiting for the results. Except her parents, anyone who knew of her abilities just wanted to use her. The boys were the most hurtful as they wanted her to change into their dream woman. As she sat waiting for Harry and Tracey's response, she grew increasingly nervous. Finally Harry said "Dora, while those abilities will be a big help in the future, it is who you are that we are interested in. Not who you can be."

She said "Thank you Lord and Lady Potter. Most people could only see what I could be for them or what I could become to help them play out their fantasies."

Tracey smiled and said "Dora, while those bring up some interesting possibilities, we like you just the way you are and would never ask you to change for us. My husband has commented on how alike you both were and of course how pretty he thought you were already."

Dora blushed and said "Thank you, it means a lot to be accepted for just me."

**HNL**

(AN: I'm sorry but what FF is complete without some fun with Dobby.)

Harry decided it was time to start experimenting with technology and he and Dobby had started converting space in the basement to use as labs. Once they created his lab and gave it all the protections they could, he felt guilty because the others didn't have their own areas to 'play' in. They then decided to build Neville a greenhouse behind his and Daphne's house. Harry and Dobby had become quite the pair and they got somewhat overzealous when they started on a project. For example, Harry technology lab was so well protected that it could have withstood a direct attack by one of the bunker buster bombs used by the U. S. military. He also wanted it self sufficient so he somehow, through Bearclaw, managed to get and install a small fusion reactor to power his lab. He used one of Jason's Techno mages to teach him how to make it work around magic.

When it came to Neville greenhouse, let's just say it was massive enough for Neville to grow enough food and potions ingredients to feed and provide for everyone in the compound. It also had automatic irrigation systems and could be sectioned off for different environments. They also decided to power the system by connecting it to Harry reactor and installed growth lights all throughout. The most interesting part of the greenhouse was that it was built underground and extended under several of the compound's yards. Neville could access it from not only his house but Harry's as well and became a secret passage between the two houses. Once Neville got to work on there, he would come up with the idea of protecting both entrances with vicious magical plants that were keyed to the family allowing only them to pass.

Harry and Dobby's next quest was a potions lab for Tracey and Daphne. They had studied potion masters labs along with the labs set up by famous chemists and had effectively blended the two arts together to make a much more efficient potions lab. No longer would they have to use magic to regulate their fires as they had Bunsen burners which could do it much easier. He also added stasis chambers along with a high tech refrigerator and a sub zero flash freezer to keep potions ingredients fresh. Harry had even gone so far as to stock some mundane ingredients along with a series of advanced chemistry books.

Harry couldn't decide what to do for Tori. Her interests were varied and she really hadn't found a subject that really piqued her interest. Harry just made her a chamber and left it empty until she had a passionate interest.

Harry still felt that he had left something undone. He walked around the house until he came to the small library. He called Dobby with an evil grin on his face. Dobby started bouncing as he knew this meant another project for them and more work.

Dobby said "I love you Master Harry. Yous makes my life so much fun."

Harry started giving instructions to Dobby such as quadruple the size; add several comfortable leather couches and several armchairs. Then add a large worktable with enough room for everyone to sit. Let's see what else can we do, I know, I want you to obtain copies of all the books in the Potter and Gryffindor vaults, I also want you to bring all the books from Potter Manor, and maybe a couple of those master books linked to the Hogwarts library. That way we can have any book from there without having to bring the whole library here. And lastly, get us some muggle notebooks along with ball point pens and pencils. I refuse to use quills and parchment from this point on. In fact, you might want to get some fountain pens for the others as I think they may be more comfortable with them. Dobby just stood there with a glazed look in his eye along with a single tear running down his face. He finally broke down and said. "You is too good to Dobby, Harry Sir."

Harry laughed and said "I know Dobby, I know. Now one last thing, get us a staff of about six more elves. I want you to be the boss but I want to give you some help here for now and maybe soon have them start refurbishing the Potter properties around the world."

"Yes Harry Sir, we can use some of the Hogwarts elves as they say they have nothing to do."

"Hmmm, there's an idea. Since Hogwarts is one of my homes, bring six here and have the rest start refurbishing the castle. I want it completely restored and updated. I also want several others to volunteer to come here. I need to check with Jonas on this but we could let them study muggle electricity and wiring. Some of my future experiments will involve magic and electricity and it is my hope to modernize the castle and wire it for electricity. We could put one of those fusion reactors in the Chamber of Secrets to power the whole place. I even had the idea to power the wards by the reactor if I can figure out how."

"Master Harry is now scaring poor Dobby. But Dobby likes it. Dobby thinks Master Harry just might be as crazy as Dobby."

"You might be right Dobby."

It was an extremely happy Harry that found his wife that night. Tracey had learned to become very supportive of Harry's projects over the last several months because his excitement was taken out on her. By morning, both Potters were extremely happy as Harry's exuberance was focused on his wife for most of the night. They both received quite a bit of teasing from the rest of the family as they devoured their breakfast with glazed eyes and big grins.

**HNL**

The term was flying by and the Potter House would get weekly and sometimes even daily updates on the happenings in England. Tracey learned that Bones Manor had once again been leveled about a month after her parents' home had been subjected to the same fate. At this time, the Davises and Susan Bones were living at the Greengrass home. As yet, it had not been attacked yet but many others had. Voldemort had almost wiped out all the light side families along with quite a few of the neutral ones. If there were any light side families in England, they were very well hidden but most had already fled the country. Only the stubborn ones remained. Bearclaw had passed along some requests from families asking for shelter. Harry considered it for a time until he saw some of the family names listed.

Many of these families had children at Hogwarts with Harry and they had turned their backs on him so he gave it no more thought. They were perfectly capable of leaving just like he did. They also received word that many half bloods and muggleborn had escaped into the muggle world. They had changed their names and moved in an attempt to escape being pursued. One day, Bearclaw forwarded a letter to Harry.

_Lord Potter,_

_I am taking the time to write you for several reasons. The first is I wanted to thank you for allowing me free reign in England. It has been quite enjoyable to bring those sheep to their knees. To be quite honest, I know that you are not opposed to it as most would think as we were both abused and betrayed by this society. It amazes me just how 'dark' the so called light side is. I find them just as selfish as my side. I dare say that they have made us into the men we are today._

_Secondly, I know I promised to stay away from your family but as you well know, you violated that agreement three times. So as repayment, I chose to have three of your family's homes destroyed. I do apologize for Frank Longbottom but I did give him time to leave but instead he chose to be stubborn. Yes, I did destroy the Greengrass home as well as the Bones home in payment for your coming here. Now, I am quite aware of your issues with Bones but as an act of good faith, I chose it over your in-laws house. I warn you to stay away or I will have to go after that house too. And just so you know, I am well aware of who is living there at present. Abide by our agreement and they will remain safe._

_My third reason for writing you is to tell you I did you a service. From the reports I have received and from our occasional connections, I know how you were treated in that house. As a favor to you, two weeks ago, I took a trip to #4 Private Dr in Little Whinging. When I entered the house, I noticed an extremely portly woman there as well who I can only assume was the uncle's sister. I cast a few charms on your relatives, removed all the food from the house, and then sealed the house. Of these charms cast, the first was a compulsion charm making them always hungry which judging by the looks for them was an easy one. The second charm was a modified glamour charm making them see each other as food. The charm is keyed to come off when there is only one person left alive. It is my hope that this will be your uncle as I believe he will have a heart attack once he sees what he has done. I sent Wormtail to scout the house last week and your two aunts had already succumbed to the other two. Wormtail has just returned from his second trip there and reported that your cousin got your uncle first. When the charms dropped so did the seal on the house. It was reported that he ran out of the house in a crazed state and was killed by the local police._

_I plan to have someone return in a couple of weeks and burn that house to the ground. I have recently done so to the orphanage I was raised in. Let me say that it was a cleansing experience and I am sure you will feel the same as the taint of Dumbledore is slowly erased from our lives._

_In appreciation for this, I had hoped you would release the wards on Hogwarts so I may take my rightful place there. I will give you two weeks to do this, if you do not, I will trap your in-laws and destroy the house._

_With Regards,_

_Lord Voldemort_

Tracey watched as Harry went through a wide range of emotions. She saw feral grins, frowns, and even saw him turn pale. He handed the letter to her and waited for her response. After a few minutes, she asked in soft and scared voice. "Harry, what do we do?"

He turned to her and said "You need to get the others in here. You all need to get your parents here now. I cannot go as it will bring the Death Eaters down on Davis Hall immediately. BUT, under no circumstances will he get control of the castle."

"What about your relatives Harry?"

He shrugged and said "They got what was coming to them. If he thinks that will upset me and bring me to him, he is gravely mistaken. On the other hand, the castle is another matter. I think I will need to consult with Godric on this one."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Yes it is true, I do not own Harry Potter or make any money from this.**

**AN: Hey everyone, I hope you are enjoying this story. I know I am. I had several conversations over the last few days and that have given me some great ideas on how to proceed. I really appreciate the reviews and suggestions. One note, I wrote my first fight scene ever in this chapter so be gentle. It is a learning process. **

**Chapter 12**

Harry had spent the entire afternoon in his study with the portrait of Godric. In their time together they had become quite familiar with each other and Harry had started calling Godric 'Grandfather'. They were currently discussing what could be done for the castle and had come up with a rough plan to protect the castle. The problem was that Harry was going to have to go back and infuse some of his magic into the castle's controlling ward stones. This most special stone was what formed the heart of Hogwarts and through the magic of the founders, gave her sentience. Since Harry was the only surviving heir of a founder, he was the only one who could do this.

When he finally left his study, Harry had found a letter from Bearclaw waiting on him.

_Lord Potter,_

_I find myself needing to beg your forgiveness on behalf of Gringotts and offer my most sincere apology. It seems we had a traitor amongst us. Please note I said HAD. The last post you received was not sent by me but was placed in the drop box by one of my aides. When I discovered what had happened, I immediately started an investigation into who could have gotten through our protections._

_Upon questioning, one of my aides admitted to reporting your comings and goings to Lord Voldemort. I also learned that through his actions, members of your family were injured. I find myself at your mercy for this and offer up myself for whatever punishment you see fit. I have since beheaded the aide and await your decision as to my fate. It has been my honor to serve as your account manager._

_Your Servant,_

_Bearclaw_

Harry was in shock over this as now he knew how Tom knew he had visited Gringotts. He sat and thought for a while and then penned a response.

_Master Bearclaw,_

_It saddens me that a member of your noble race would betray a client. In my opinion, you cannot foresee everything and know everything that goes on even though I am sometimes certain you do._

_With that being said, I hold you blameless for this. As you have already taken the appropriate measures once you learned of this betrayal, I fully expect you to continue in your capacity as my account manager. You have been a good friend to me and helped me when others wouldn't._

_While I am not happy about this occurrence, I can find little fault in our relationship as yet. You have given me sound advice and went far beyond your duties in helping me. If your superiors try to hold you responsible for this, tell them that I will take my business elsewhere if you are not my account manager._

_Your Friend,_

_Harry_

Once Bearclaw received the letter, he let out a sigh of relief and vowed to do even better by Lord Potter. He contacted Lord Ragnok and informed him of everything that had gone on and Lord Potter's response. Ragnok informed him that he was lucky as this client could have easily destroyed him and his career. He was also informed that since he took the correct measures once the betrayal was found out, it was the only thing saving him from a Goblin axe.

Bearclaw went back to his office that day a very relieved Goblin. As an added protective measure, he ordered an investigation and a security sweep of every Goblin employee. He was determined to make sure this didn't happen again.

**HNL**

Much to Alice's disappointment, Andromeda had taken the role as surrogate mother to Harry. It was mainly due to the actions she took against Sirius after she had learned of his betrayal of Harry. To Harry, it was probably the most any adult had ever done for him and they had never even met before. She also wasn't on the list of adults who should have taken guardianship of him so he didn't feel in any way betrayed by her.

Aunt Andy, as he now called her, had taken the time to get to know him. They had spent many evenings talking about everything and nothing. They would usually do this as the rest of the group was working on their studies with the assistance of the other adults. As before, Harry could already pass his NEWTS due to the knowledge of the Founders passed to him through his ring so he didn't really study anything except for the practical applications. During their chats, Andy started helping him work through some of his emotional issues. She had even talked him into the culture and society lessons as he would have to eventually play the part of a Lord whether here or in Britain. She also made him see that there were definite advantages to being a Lord.

Harry called everyone including their extended family into a family planning session. He started off by telling them they had a dual mission to accomplish. He informed everyone of Voldemort's threat and said they had to get the Greengrasses and Davises here now.

Alice said "Just why do we need to go now?"

Harry replied "I received a letter from Voldemort yesterday. In it he told me the attacks were because I appeared at Gringotts and violated our agreement. In it he demanded I give him control of Hogwarts. He also said if I didn't, the Davis home along with everyone inside would be destroyed. Last evening, I received another letter but this time from Bearclaw. It seems Voldemort found out due to a spy at Gringotts. Said spy has been dealt with but the situation remains. They must be brought here at once."

Augusta said "Harry, you said dual mission. What is the second mission?"

"I have to deny him access to the castle. The magic there would make him too powerful."

Andy finally said "Well, I think we can all agree to that. Now what will the teams be?"

Tracey said "My place will be with my husband."

Harry shook his head and said "I'm sorry Tracey but not this time. You, Daphne, Nev, and Dora will be going to retrieve your parents. I'm sorry Tori but your mother would kill me if I let you go. I made a promise to protect you and I will keep it."

Andy said "So then, who are you taking with you?"

"Aunt Andy, no one but Dobby and me will go to the castle. Alice and Augusta are still not fully healed and I need you to be here in case things go badly for the others."

Alice said "Absolutely not! You will not go alone! I am still your godmother and I forbid it!"

Harry smiled at her and said "Thank you for your concern but as I am Lord Gryffindor, I am the only one who can go. Dobby can go because he is bonded to me. Trust me; it will be safer if it is just the two of us. He alone will be able to protect me if things go poorly."

Tracey nodded and said "I may regret it but I will agree with my husband."

Harry said "Thank you Trace, now the timing will be critical. You four will portkey straight to your parents an hour before Dobby and I go. You need to get them out before I leave for as soon as I am seen, I'm sure the house will be attacked. You will then use the Goblin portkeys to return as they cannot be stopped by anything the Death Eaters can come up with."

Andy said "What about your mission, how badly will you be exposed?"

Harry said "No more than normal. Now I want everyone to prepare as this needs to happen in two days."

**HNL**

The next evening, Dora, Tracey, and Harry were having a conversation in his private sitting room. She had become a frequent visitor there with them and had grown very close to the younger couple. They talked of the next day's missions and Harry would go over their parts every few minutes. He finally sighed and told them that if things got too hot, they were to grab Neville and Daphne and get out of there. He would not sacrifice any of them for anyone. Finally, Dora promised him she would do as he asked.

After she promised she said "Harry, I love you both too much to let go of either one of you. You two are the first true friends I have ever had." Once she had said that, she got up and kissed both of them on the lips and added "You are both very dear to me." She then left to go back to her house and spend some time with her mother.

A shocked Tracey turned to harry and said "I really like that girl!"

Harry just said "Me too."

"Well my husband, we need to do one thing and then you will bed me so we both remember not to do anything foolish tomorrow. I fully expect you to bed me again tomorrow night to celebrate our accomplished missions."

Harry just smiled and said "Yes Ma'am."

Tracey took out a piece of parchment and sent a request to Bearclaw. She called Dobby and said "Will you post this for me please?"

"Yes Mistress." And he popped away.

She grabbed her husband and led him to their bedroom where she made sure he had something to look forward to the next night.

**HNL**

The next morning found a very nervous group attempting to eat breakfast. Harry looked at everyone and said "I think we would all be better off if we went fully armored. I know I will feel better about this if you do."

Dora said "I still have my Auror uniform so that should offer me quite a bit of protection."

Tracey looked at Harry and nodded. Harry then said "Moonbeam?"

Moonbeam appeared with a garment bag and handed it to Harry. Harry gave her a hug and said "Thank you Moonbeam. I'm very happy you are part of our family. Now, while we are gone, you will be the acting head elf."

"Thank you Master Harry, I won't be letting you down."

"I know you won't Moonbeam." And with that she popped away.

Harry got up and walked to Dora with the garment bag. He handed it to her and said "I hope you don't mind but I had this commissioned for you."

He went and sat back down while she opened the bag to reveal another set of black dragon hide armor but this one was trimmed in pink that matched her favorite hair color. As soon as she had it out, she jumped up and ran around to Harry and Tracey and kissed them both on the cheek. She said "I love it, thank you so much."

Tracey nodded and said "You are very welcome Dora. Thank you for going with us."

After a continued half attempt at breakfast, Harry said "Well, we should all go get ready. First portkey leaves in two hours. That should make it about three o'clock there. You should be just in time for afternoon tea."

The four teens and Dora got up from the breakfast table and went to their respective rooms to get ready. Dora had confiscated a room beside Harry and Tracey for when she stayed late with them and didn't want to go home. She went in there as Harry and Tracey entered their room.

The Potters spent quite a bit of time cuddling and genuinely showing their love for each other as they dressed. Both of them had a knot in their stomach thinking this could be their last minutes together. About a half hour before the scheduled departure, Harry and Tracey made their way back to the sitting room and to their family.

Dora entered the room in her new dragon hide armor. All the suits were similar to the leather suit worn by Trinity in the Matrix. Dora in one was just too much for Harry as it fit her like a glove. Better yet, it fit her like a second skin leaving little to the imagination. Harry and Tracey were very impressed with what they saw and Tracey finally had to whisper in Harry's ear. "My dear, please put your eyes back in your head and your tongue back in your mouth."

Harry blushed and looked at her sheepishly. Tracey giggled and whispered "Don't worry honey; I liked what I saw too. Damn, she is hot."

Tonks looked them over and thought 'Damn they look good.'

She then walked over and said in a low voice to them "I hope you are enjoying the view as much as I am. Thank you so much, I love it." She then kissed them both on the cheek as they both blushed brightly.

She smiled as she heard Harry murmur "Yeah, so do we."

Dobby popped into the room dressed in his mini me armor which matched Harry's and said "Master Harry, it be getting to be time."

The adults of the group came in as final preparations were being made. They also heard Harry giving his final instructions. "Ok you guys, I can't stress enough how you need to get in and get out. Remember, I jump off an hour after you leave. I have no doubt that once I'm seen, they will attack Davis Hall. You need to be long gone by then. Please be safe and watch each other's backs. More than anything, I expect to see each of you when I get back. Dora, I'm trusting you to see them all back no matter what. If worse comes to worse, use that toy we came up with and get the hell out of there."

Tracey said "Don't do anything stupid Harry. I want you back as well. We have unfinished business to attend to."

Harry heard Dora murmur "You got that right."

Harry said "Tracey, before I forget, I know this is not part of our marriage agreement but if anything were to happen, I left you control over House Potter."

Tracey grew teary and said "No Harry, you come back. I don't want your money. All I want is you. I love you!"

"I love you too."

Neville spoke up "Dobby, I'm counting on you to bring Harry home. If something happens, come get one of us, or better yet, stay with Harry and send one of the Hogwarts elves. I don't think any of us want to live without him in our lives."

Dobby replied "Yes Master Nevy, I will see to Master Harry and protect him with all my life and magic."

Andy spoke up and said "Please be careful, we will be awaiting all of your returns."

Harry walked up to Neville and Daphne and gave them hugs. He then gave Dora one plus a kiss on the cheek. Finally he pulled Tracey in a tight embrace and kissed her passionately. They touched foreheads and he said "I love you."

The time sounded on Tracey's watch and she, Daphne, Dora and Neville joined hands and activated the portkey. Five minutes later, they appeared in the entrance of Davis Hall. Not wasting any time, Tracey ran through the house calling for her parents.

Once everyone in the house heard the commotion, they all appeared and the teens started pleading their case. The Ladies were all for leaving but the Lords were hesitant and argued for staying. The arguments used up half of their time and the teens grew quite frustrated.

Finally Neville said "Do you not understand? You are in immediate danger. This house and everyone in it will be destroyed. In about thirty minutes, the Death Eaters are going to overpower your wards just as they did the others. They will then destroy or burn this house and kill every one of you. Voldemort has as much vowed to do so."

Lord Davis said "I thought Lord Potter said we were safe as long as he stayed out of Britain."

Neville said "Things have changed. Voldemort gave Lord Potter an ultimatum. Hogwarts or you lot. We are here to rescue you and get you out of here. All will be lost if gains control of Hogwarts."

Lord Greengrass spoke next "So why then do we have to leave right now?"

Daphne said "Because Harry is going to Hogwarts to lock down the castle. Once he is seen, Voldemort will order this house attacked."

Lord Davis asked "How long before he goes?"

Tracey looked at her watch and said "Thirty minutes."

A confused Justine said "If you are all here, who is with Harry?"

Tracey looked to the floor with a tear in her eye and said "Just Dobby."

Lord Davis jumped up and said "Then we will go help him."

Tracey said "No father, Harry forbid me from coming. He said to get you home as he didn't want anyone else to end up as he did."

Justine said "Chip and Dale, come here please."

Two pops later and her house elves were in front of her. "Yes Mistress?"

Justine glared at her husband which was wife for there will be no discussion of this. "Please pack all our personal things and activate the vault charm for everything else. I also want you to gather your things as well as we will all be leaving here immediately."

"Yes Mistress, at once." And they popped out. Minutes later, furniture and heirlooms in the house started shrinking and disappearing. Susan went up to pack her things as Faith went to get her and her husband's things packed and ready.

Lord Davis asked "Tracey, where will be living?"

Tracey scowled at him and said "Father, do you ever listen to me? I told you at that wonderful family meeting that my husband and I bought houses for you right next to ours. They may not be as extravagant as our family home but they are very nice homes and are protected by multiple layered wards."

Justine hurried off to check on the elves progress. She returned a few minutes later to a conversation she did not really want to hear.

Dora said "Lord Davis, you do know they will take this house down to the foundations don't you? They will treat it the same as they have done the Bones, Longbottom, and Greengrass homes."

Lord Davis said "Yes I realize this."

She smiled and said "If there is going to be nothing left anyway. Why not control the situation somewhat and take as many of those bastards as we can?"

"Just what do you have in mind?"

She smiled and pulled a pink Hello Kitty lunchbox out of her pocket and unshrunk it. She then said "Harry and I came up with a little present for them just to let Voldemort know what we think of him. In this box are shrunken muggle explosives. There are enough explosives in this box to level three city blocks. We can take a hell of a lot of Death Eaters with the house."

Lord Davis smiled and said "I like it. Do what you need to."

Justine spoke up and said "Everything is just about ready. Chip and Dale will join us in a moment."

At that point, Susan and Faith rejoined the group as they heard Tracey's watch start beeping.

Justine asked "What was that for?"

Tracey paled and said "Harry just left for Hogwarts."

Ten minutes later, they felt the wards being assaulted and then fall. Tracey yelled "Oh Merlin, they've already seen Harry. We have to leave NOW!"

Justine and Faith grabbed the portkeys around their necks as Dora grabbed Susan. Neville grabbed Lord Davis as Daphne grabbed her father. The two elves wrapped their arms around Tracey's legs. Just then, they heard the front door being blown apart and the Death Eaters entering their home. Dora pointed her wand at the Hello Kitty lunchbox and said 'engage self destruct'. (She and Harry had been watching Star Trek as they were working on the 'gift'. They also didn't want the commands from the portkeys and bomb to get confused.) She nodded at Tracey who said "activate" and all of them were taken away.

Five minutes later, fifty Death Eaters were in Davis Hall looking for the residents when there was a loud boom. The ground shook for miles as Davis hall was no more. In his chambers, Voldemort felt a sudden wave of dizziness as he lost the connection from fifty of his follower's magic through their dark marks.

When they arrived back in Phoenix, it was a worried Andy, Alice, Augusta, and Tori that greeted them. Andy ran to Dora and Tracey and hugged them as Augusta and Alice grabbed Neville and Daphne in hugs.

At Andy's look, Tracey said "We are all fine Aunt Andy. No injuries. They made it through the doors as we left."

"Thank Merlin for that."

"Aunt Andy, would you please see to our guests and then show them their homes later."

Andromeda replied with a confused glance "Of course, Dear."

"Thank you. If you will excuse me, I need to speak with Grandfather for news about my husband."

Tracey ran out of the room quickly to everyone's shock. She made her way to Harry's study and called for Grandfather to appear. It was several minutes before someone appeared. To Tracey's surprise, it was not Godric who appeared but Helga Hufflepuff.

Helga said "Yes my dear, what can I do for you?"

"Lady Helga, is there any news of my husband? And no offense but where is grandfather?"

"Well my dear, Godric is trying to help your husband and is busy at the moment. As far as your husband goes, he and his friend had no sooner arrived when they were under attack. Four of the enemy already lay dead by your husband's hand."

"Oh no!"

"At the moment, he is fine but being pursued by about a hundred of the enemy. I'm sorry but I really must return and try to help. We will keep you updated as we learn more."

"Thank you My Lady."

Helga walked back out of the portrait to offer whatever assistance she could to the heir. She hoped he had learned his lessons well as he was in for the fight of his life.

**HNL**

Harry and Dobby had portkeyed to a spot beside Hagrid's hut. They did this so they could scout the area and see if there were any Death Eaters guarding the castle. Harry also wanted to activate the map so he could see just who was inside and plan a route to their destination. Sadly, things didn't work out as planned as they practically portkeyed on top of a Death Eater patrol led by the Lestrange brothers.

Harry and Dobby were immediately attacked and put on the defensive. Harry called for Dobby to shield him as he fought back. Harry drew both his wand and his sword and fired a snapshot cutting curse at one of the junior Death Eaters. The curse connected with the man's chest and he went down thrashing and screaming. The distraction caused by downed Death eater was just enough to allow Harry to spin towards the other junior Death Eater. Before his opponent could respond, Harry had swung the sword and beheaded him in the blink of an eye.

It was then that Harry was very thankful for the training the founders had put him through. This was his first actual combat using a sword and he had to admit it gave him somewhat of an advantage.

The Lestrange brothers took a step back and then started pummeling Harry with curses. Even though he was shielded by Dobby, the spells still drove him back. The brothers worked very well together and Harry was left with only one course of action. He used his sword to aid in shielding him from one of the brother's spells as he sent continuous piercing hexes toward the other. After about the sixth hex, one connected and blasted through the shield. Harry sent another hex at him for good measure and got him in the chest which put him out of the fight for at least a few precious minutes.

Harry then focused on the remaining brother and fought his way forward. When he got close enough, he lunged forward and stabbed the sword deep into his bowels. His opponent's shock was just enough to give Harry what he needed. Harry gripped the sword with both hands and pulled upwards splitting his enemy in half. In a flash, both halves had separated and lay on the ground. Harry stalked over to the remaining living Lestrange brother and took his head off. Harry then went to the first junior Death eater he had put down and quickly ended him as well by piercing his heart. Harry knew he had no other choice if he didn't want the others to be on alert for him.

Harry used his wand to reveal the faces of the juniors and found his old schoolmates Nott and Zabini. Harry just shook his head and said 'dumbasses'. Dobby got his attention and told him they needed to be moving from there and get under cover quickly. He told Harry that our Lady said more were coming. That was enough to shake Harry out of his thoughts and asked Dobby to disillusion them.

They made their way to the greenhouses where they found some cover in some shrubbery. Harry pulled out the Marauders map and activated it. Once they saw what they were up against, all Harry could say was "Shite, we need to find a way in. Dobby, can you pop us to the teachers' table in the Great Hall?"

Dobby grabbed his hand but nothing happened. Finally Dobby said "I'm sorry Master Harry but they gots anti-elf wards up. We gots to find another way in."

What harry had seen on the map was about thirty Death Eaters patrolling the grounds. There were another ten stationed in the entrance hall and another thirty in the Great Hall. They also saw groups of five all over the castle. Harry just sighed and said "I'm open to ideas."


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own or will never make money off of Harry Potter.**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you are enjoying this as I'm having a bit of fun myself.**

**Someone wrote that Harry was just a little too perfect and never made mistakes. I hope to correct that in this chapter.**

**Some of the questions you have been asking such as the fates of Sirius and others should be answered pretty soon. **

**Chapter 13**

Harry and Dobby sat disillusioned and hiding behind the shrubbery. They were trying to figure a way out of this mess but weren't coming up with any good ideas. They had planned on using Dobby's elf apparition abilities to get them out of any serious problems but with the elf wards up, that was now out of the equation.

Harry was kicking himself for several reasons at this point. The first was that he and Dobby didn't really make some backup plans. They had become overconfident in Dobby's abilities and truth be known, they had never failed them yet. His second failure in all of this was quite obvious; he should have come to the castle and locked it down as soon as the students left. As it was he put his confidence in the wards of the castle and while under normal circumstances they were some of the best around, but they were now pulled back to protect the vital parts or the heart of the castle. This is what Voldemort wanted access too and what Harry couldn't allow.

Faced with his mistakes, Harry couldn't help but be a little hard on himself. He finally turned to Dobby and said "Tracey is so going to kick my tail for this."

Dobby said "Master Harry, she be going to kick both our tails."

Harry said "Dobby, you have by far earned the right to call me Harry when we are alone. I mean you are my friend after all."

With a gleam in his eye Dobby said "Master Harry calls Dobby his friend. The Great Harry Potter is too good to poor Dobby."

"Harry!"

"Yes Ma…Harry. Um Harry?"

"Yeah Dobby?"

"Could we be asking Lady Hogwarts? I knows she can help us."

Looking at the map, Harry had an idea and said "Lady Hogwarts, can you connect to our map and show us a way in?"

The map glowed and an 'X' appeared next to greenhouse four. The map acted in its true Marauder capacity and showed the password as founder's blood. They made their way to the door of greenhouse four and when they got to the door, Harry said "founder's blood" and got no reaction. He looked confused for a second until Dobby said "No Harry, the founder's blood runs in your veins so it must mean your blood."

Harry pulled his sword and sliced his palm, he then wiped his blood on the lock and it clicked. They quickly went in and Dobby waved his hands twice. Once was to heal Harry's hand and the other to vanish the blood on the lock. Once inside, they looked back to the map and it showed another 'X' on the floor. It also said to tap his wand three times on the nearest bench and say 'Helga Rules!' Harry laughed at this as this must have been her personal secret passageway. He said it and a trap door appeared about four feet in front of him.

They climbed down the hole and started making their way through the tunnel. When they got close to the end, Harry cast a 'lumos' to study the map. He saw that the hall was clear at the entrance of the tunnel but he would still have to fight through quite a few Death Eaters to get to his destination.

He looked to Dobby and said "Well, you got any ideas?"

"The Lady be telling me that this is the best she could do. She is trapping the other baddies in other parts of the castle so we don't have to fight them."

"Well that helps, I guess just make us invisible again and we will try to get to the teachers' entrance by sneaking through them."

"Ok Harry"

Dobby waved his hand and used his elf magic to make them invisible. Harry then cast a notice-me-not charm on them to try and help. They made their way out of the tunnel and moved through the hall towards the entrance hall. Unfortunately, they had to pass through there to get to the teachers' entrance.

As they were creeping through the hall and avoiding the Death Eaters on guard there, they had yet another unfortunate incident happen. Harry sneezed. Sadly, this alerted all the guards to the fact that they weren't alone. Realizing they couldn't get through without a fight, Harry drew his sword. In a quick move, he ran towards a group of three and made a low but wide swing. Harry managed to split all three at the waist spilling blood and intestines everywhere.

The other seven in the hall started yelling to try and bring more into the fight from the Great Hall. Dobby hit the door to the Great Hall with a silencing charm to try and limit the battle. The guards were throwing curses everywhere and managed to hit Dobby and knock him out. To add to their problems, this cancelled the elf magic which made them visible. When Harry noticed Dobby had reappeared and was knocked out, he quickly drew his wand and cast an 'enervate' at him to wake Dobby up. Dobby was truly unhappy when he got to his feet but that was nothing compared to what came next. Upon seeing the house elf appear, one of the guards shot a cutting curse at Dobby. The cutting curse's aim was slightly off and did the unthinkable. It hit Dobby's brand new pair of matching black toe socks that Harry had just given him for Christmas.

What Harry saw next left him in shock. While Dobby was merely unhappy before from the stun, he was now truly pissed off. He looked down at his torn sock and let out a primal scream that would make a dragon crap itself. Dobby's eyes grew wide and there was a visible twitch. The next thing Harry knew, the guards were being thrown into the walls with such force that they left indentations in the stone walls. They hit so hard that there were loud crunches and blood smears where they had impacted.

Harry regained his composure and used the distraction to take out three more guards. He didn't waste time on finesse; he just swung and cleaved their heads in half. By the time they were done, Harry and Dobby had left an entrance hall littered with bodies. There was also blood, intestines, and brain matter splattered all over. Harry looked at Dobby, gave him a grin, and said "Thanks Dobby, um…remind me to never make you mad. In fact, I think if we get back, I will take you out shopping and you can get whatever socks you want."

Dobby grinned at him and said "That would make Dobby so happy. Now, we needs to go end this so you can take me shopping."

They turned towards the Great Hall and started walking towards the massive doors. Harry patted him on the back and said "Yeah, let's get this over with."

Dobby threw up his hands and the massive doors swung open. In his squeaky little voice, Dobby yelled "LUCY, I'M HOME!"

As the curses started flying Harry thought 'He wasn't kidding, he really is crazy.'

Dobby turned to him and smiled "Yes, yes I am!"

They then went on the attack; thirty Death Eaters didn't stand a chance against a rabid, sock shopping crazed Dobby. As Harry was hacking and cursing his way through one side of the room, he thought he noticed Dobby hold out his hands and then squeeze. He glanced across and saw two Death Eaters literally crumple and fall to the ground.

They had been fighting in the Great hall for about fifteen minutes and Harry was growing weary it was taking its toll on him. He finally had to sheathe the sword as he could barely hold his arms up anymore. Dobby was also looking weary and had a sudden idea. He ran over to Harry and snapped his fingers. Two vials arrived with a bright green liquid in them. He said "Harry, drink this, it is a special pepper up potion we house elves use."

Harry looked at it with a 'what the heck' look and quickly downed the potion. He felt a surge of energy flood through him and went back on the offensive. Harry redrew his sword and leapt towards his enemy. He was wading through the remaining Death eaters with a vengeance. He glanced at Dobby again and saw he was just pushing with his hands and death eaters were being banished into the walls never to get up again. Harry thought that he'd try it and got mixed results. It worked but really only pushed them away from him. Dobby finished up with his opponents and came over to Harry. He pushed with his hands and finished off the last two. He grinned at Harry and said "The force is strong in this one."

Harry laughed and said "For that, I'm going to buy you your own TV."

Dobby smiled and said "Thank yous Harry, I be wanting to watch the Rambo series next. I be thinking it might help against Moldybutt."

Harry laughed as they made their way through the trophy room and to the secret entrance to Hogwarts' heart. Once there, Harry had to once again slice his palm with the sword of Gryffindor. He rubbed his blood on the runes of the door and they entered the long stairway leading into the depths of the castle. Dobby vanished the blood on the door once they passed so no one else could enter.

The stairs ended into a long corridor that ended in a door. The door had the Hogwarts Crest on it and they could feel a low hum of power coming from behind it. Harry once again had to put blood on the door to enter and they stood in shock at what stood before them. In the room was a giant crystal that glowed with auras of blue, green, yellow, and red. If that wasn't amazing enough, once they got closer to the crystal, they saw the four founders encased in it. (Think of Merlin in Excalibur)

All of a sudden, the voice of Godric spoke to him. He said "Ah, Harry, just in time. We have a story to tell you to explain what you see before you. You see we all loved this school we built so much that we never wanted to leave. When we knew our times were coming to an end, we came down here and cast a spell on ourselves that infused us into the castle's magic. I was the last to go and as soon as I joined the others, Lady Hogwarts was born out of our love for the school. She is the sum of all of our parts. In other words, when we came together as one in here, she was born."

Rowena spoke next "Over the course of the years, we grew weaker. The last heir to claim us was over four hundred years ago and we needed an infusion of new magic from our own blood to continue to protect the castle. The wars over the last few centuries have laid waste to our lines and you are the first true heir to return."

Salazar spoke "A true heir is not only of our blood but also chosen by our magic as well. A rare thing happened when you came along. You had the blood of Godric but all of our houses' magic decided to choose you. I know the sorting hat told you that you could have done well in any house. This was true because as soon as you stepped into the castle, all four of our houses' magic became active again. You are truly the heir to Hogwarts."

Helga said "We now have to ask a lot of you. Over the years, Lady Hogwarts weakened to the point where she had to use the residual magic from the students to stay alive. It worked fine until the school was closed. Now, to keep her alive, we need you to infuse your blood and magic into this crystal to bring her back to full strength."

Harry said "Until I came here, I never truly knew what home was. What do you need me to do?"

Godric said "Harry, this is going to be very painful for you. We need you to cut your palms and then embrace this crystal. Magic will take care of the rest. Dobby, I need you to ensure Harry stays in place on the crystal. This will not kill him but it will drain his core to dangerous levels. Lady Hogwarts will tell you when it is safe to remove him."

"Yes Master Godric, Dobby will do as you ask as long as yous don't make Dobby go home without Master Harry. The Mistress would not be happy with Dobby if that happened."

Harry just sliced his palms and hugged the crystal. He immediately let out a scream and passed out. Dobby held him in place worriedly as he felt his master's pain and his magic draining. He held Harry there for three hours before Lady Hogwarts appeared in a radiant gown. She conjured a bed for Harry with a group of potions on the bedside table. She told Dobby he could let him down and place him in the bed. She then told him to feed him the potions and let him sleep.

Lady Hogwarts was restarting herself and bringing herself back up to full power after several centuries of being in a weakened state. Unknown to Harry and Dobby, the castle started glowing with a renewed vigor and the wards pumped themselves up to the power they held during the Founder's era. Voldemort had arrived after being informed of the battle that went on there and was taking in the power the castle was starting to exhibit. When the wards came fully online, they trapped him in them for about fifteen minutes and then forcefully ejected him to the far side of Hogsmeade.

It took him a while but he eventually got up and apparated back to his throne room. Once there, he realized that Hogwarts was out of his reach now. He was also cursing that the Potter brat had out maneuvered him and got his in-laws away safely. To make matters worse, he had lost close to one hundred Death Eaters and one Gringotts spy in the matter of a few days. It was a very unhappy Dark Lord that sat alone in his throne room that day. Even the bravest of the Death Eaters refused to go anywhere near their master as he would surely take out his anger on them.

**HNL**

The potions that Lady Hogwarts had instructed Dobby to give Harry were to put him into a mild magical coma. She had determined this would be better than dreamless sleep. In the coma, Harry's magic use would slow sown to a mere trickle of what it would be if he was in dreamless sleep. She knew this was necessary to speed up the process of recharging Harry's core. Dobby had also given him some ancient restoration and pepper up potions. These would also help the process along.

For two days after Harry was placed in the coma, Dobby stayed by his side refusing food or sleep. He had been charged by his Mistress and Master Nevy to insure Harry's safety and would not fail again. In his mind, he blamed himself for Harry's condition even though there was nothing he could have done. Lady Hogwarts observed the elf and knew he was just as drained as Harry but was watching over him by sure willpower alone. It pleased her that her heir inspired such loyalty. With Harry being in the coma, Dobby had lost his power boost he got from their bond. Lady Hogwarts finally ordered Dobby to eat and then sleep. Unwilling to leave his master, Dobby curled up in the bed beside Harry and fell into a well deserved sleep.

Deep within Hogwarts, magic was pulsing through the crystal with a power that had not been seen in centuries. In the rest of the castle, walls were glowing brightly and between the magic of the Lady and the remaining house elves, the castle was being restored to better than new conditions. When Harry infused his blood and magic into the crystal, it was like a fifth founder had appeared. The bond that formed made her intimately aware of her heir and she knew of his dreams, ideas, and hopes. These ideas were incorporated into the restoration and improvements were being made all over. She had no doubt that the day they reopened their doors, Hogwarts would once again be a beacon to the magical educational community.

**HNL**

Back in Phoenix, Arizona, Harry's wife and extended family were eagerly awaiting any word of Harry. The stress of the situation was becoming too much for Tracey and Dora and they would hardly eat or sleep for keeping a vigil at the portrait. Aunt Andy had taken it upon herself to almost force feed the two young ladies.

Two days had passed with no word of Harry and it had taken its emotional toll on Tracey and to an extent Dora. Tracey was so distraught that it pushed them closer and closer and they formed a deep emotional bond. They both leaned heavily on the other and were blaming themselves for not going with Harry. On the second night, Neville and Daphne had come to Harry's study and talked them into getting some sleep. Neville promised to not leave the room until they returned along with a promise to come get them in case of news. As Daphne was leading Tracey to her bedroom, Tracey held out her hand to Dora to come as well.

Daphne led them both to the bedroom and got them undressed. She put them in a couple of Harry's t-shirts and left them in their knickers. Daphne then made them get into bed where they instinctually snuggled up to each other and fell asleep. Tracey woke after about eight hours and ran to the study to see if there had been any word yet.

When she was told no, Tracey broke down sobbing. She finally completely lost it and yelled at the painting. "GRANDFATHER, ARE YOU THERE? PLEASE ANSWER ME"

When there was no response, Tracey broke down crying and had fallen in despair into a chair as if her legs could no longer support her. It was probably ten minutes later when sHogwrtHhe heard a quiet "What is it my child?"

"Grandfather, Where is my husband? Does he live? What has happened?"

"Calm down my child. Yes, your husband lives and is still here at the castle. We have been somewhat occupied the last several days and could not contact you."

Godric somehow flashed the scene in the crystal room of Harry and Dobby asleep in the bed. What Tracey saw was a bloody and battered Harry and Dobby passed out on the bed. Her breath hitched.

"What is wrong with him and Dobby? And why are they so bloody?"

"Harry is in a magical coma at the moment. Dobby is just exhausted and resting. Before you ask, your husband almost completely drained his core between the fighting and bringing the Lady Hogwarts back to life. Because of the bond they share, Dobby was affected by the drain on your husband's magic as well. We decided it would be best to place Harry in the coma to allow him to heal faster. They have also been given potions every few hours to speed the process up even further. As far as the blood, most of it is not theirs. They had to fight through quite a few of the enemy to get to us. They faced and killed forty four of them on their own."

"Oh, Merlin. I will never let that man out of my sight again. Why couldn't you contact us?"

"Quite simply, the magic your husband did tied our magic to the castle for the last few days. We have been busy restoring the castle's protections and structure. There was no way any of us could spare any magic to come to the portrait. For that I am sorry."

"Thank you Grandfather, I know you would have let me know if you could have. Do you know when Harry will wake up and come home?"

"I cannot say for sure child, your husband's core was mostly restored as of last night but Lady Hogwarts did not want him leaving until he had recovered. If things go well, it could be tomorrow."

Tracey turned to Neville and said "Neville, will you go inform the others of Lord Potter's survival." Neville nodded and left the room.

"Thank you Grandfather, I am so looking forward to his return."

"You are welcome child. If I am not mistaken, I think Lady Hogwarts had one more task to accomplish before he returns. I will try to inform you when he leaves."

**HNL**

Deep in the heart of Hogwarts, Lady Hogwarts floated over to the bed which held Harry and Dobby. She waved her hand over them and they were slowly awakening. Dobby was the first to recover and bowed to Lady Hogwarts one he saw her.

In a formal tone, Dobby said "I thank you for caring and restoring my master and myself."

Harry was quite groggy and sore when he woke. Dobby grabbed another vials of potion and handed it to him.

Dobby said "It is just pepper up and pain relief Master Harry. It will make you feel better."

Harry said "Thank you Dobby. I though we talked about the master thing. I hate to do this but for all that you have done for me, I order you to only call me Harry from now on."

"Yes…..Harry"

"My Lady, I seem to sense that you have more for me to do."

"Yes My Lord, I do. The first is some knowledge I wish to gift you with. I have transferred it to Lord Gryffindor's ring and you can find it by thinking of Tom Riddle better known as Lord Voldemort. I trapped him in the wards when they fully activated and pulled this knowledge from his mind. He is not aware I did this."

"That should be helpful."

She waved her hand and a tiara appeared. "The next thing I wish for you to do is take your sword and destroy that tiara. The reason behind this is included in the information on Voldemort. Just look at his Horcrux. This is one of those and must be destroyed before you accomplish my last task."

Harry drew his sword and stabbed it through the tiara. A scream and a black mist came out and then dispersed. Harry asked "What the hell was that?"

Lady Hogwarts said "That was a horcrux and a piece of Voldemort's soul. It was evil magic such as this which allowed him to survive your first meeting. There are several more that you will need to destroy before you can finally end his existence once and for all. You will also gain knowledge of any plans he has currently. Just absorb the knowledge My Lord and your answers will be revealed."

Dobby said "Harry, the Goblins took one of those from your head when we first bonded."

Harry just nodded.

Lady Hogwarts said "My Lord, I have one last thing to ask of you. By your permission and command, I would like to return this castle to Avalon from which we came. This would place us in another dimension and would protect and prepare the castle for future generations. We would await and return upon your summons. If this is done, we would cease to exist in this dimension and could never be used as leverage against you again."

Godric added "There is another advantage as well. In this plane, we are encased in crystal much like Merlin. In that plane, we would be free to walk around once again."

Harry said "I have some concerns, if I did this, would our connection remain and would I still be able to talk with Grandfather and the others in the portrait."

Lady Hogwarts said "Yes my Lord, we would still be able to speak with you. It might even be possible for you to visit at times and as always, help will always be given at Hogwarts from those who ask."

Harry said "I agree than. What is required of me?"

"My Lord, I need you to go outside the gates and say the following….."

Harry walked over to the crystal and placed his hand on it. He said "I will see you all soon."

Dobby apparated them to the front gates and Harry took a good look at the now shining castle. It hurt to know he was sending his home away but vowed to return it one day. He raised his hand and said "I, Lord Hogwarts, command Lady Hogwarts to return to your home in Avalon until such a time as I recall you into service."

Harry and Dobby stood there watching as the beautiful castle started shimmering. It wasn't long before the castle started fading from sight and after a half an hour was completely gone. The view in front of them now showed a grassy field on a cliff overlooking Black Lake. All that remained were the defensive walls and Hagrid's hut.

Before they could leave, they were approached by Firenze the centaur. He bowed to Harry and said "Lord Hogwarts, we have foreseen this day and wish you well in your journeys."

"Thank you Firenze, if I could be so bold as to make a request of your people?"

"Of course, My Lord."

"While Lady Hogwarts and I are away, could your people return the forbidden forest back into the enchanted forest it once was?"

"And what of the acromantula colony?"

"Do as you see fit. I am officially placing the forest and grounds in your charge."

"Thank you My Lord, we will prepare for and look forward to your return." Firenze bowed to Harry and headed back into the forest.

Harry turned to Dobby held out his hand. He said "Come on my friend, let's return to our family." Once Dobby grabbed his hand, Harry activated his portkey and took them home.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 14**

It was the middle of the night when a bloody and battered Harry Potter and Dobby appeared in the entrance hall of his Phoenix, Arizona home. Harry looked at himself and then at Dobby and said "You know we probably should have traded in our armor before we sent the castle off. Oh well, I'll ask Grandfather about it later. I don't know about you but a nice hot shower and some fresh clothes would do wonders for me."

Dobby snorted and said "Yeah Harry, you stinks."

Harry laughed as the pair strolled towards Harry's bedroom. Harry finally said "You go get some rest Dobby and we will go shopping later."

"Okay Harry, I is fine though so if yous needs anything, call me."

Harry patted Dobby on the back and Dobby popped out. Since it was the middle of the night, Harry didn't see a soul and made his way to his bedroom. Once inside, he saw the hottest thing he had ever seen. There were two scantily clad gorgeous women in his bed snuggled up to each other. He stood there admiring the view far a few minutes before he started peeling off his armor. He was surprised that it was still on him for once he unzipped it; it basically just fell in tatters on the floor. He picked it up and laid it across a chair knowing there was no way that it could be repaired.

He climbed in the shower and stayed in there for about an hour. He was thankful they had added the always hot charm to the shower as he stood there relishing in the feel of the hot water on his sore muscles. He scrubbed until he was satisfied he had all the blood, guts, and brain matter off him. Once he got out, he noticed Dobby had popped in with a fresh pair of boxers and a t-shirt. As he put on his boxers, he had to chuckle at the boxers Dobby had selected for him. They were black with bright yellow smiley faces on them. His t-shirt was one he was sure Dobby had created as it had Lord Gryffindor over the left breast with animated silver Gryffin on the back.

Dobby popped in real quick and handed him another pain relief potion. He was sincerely thanked and once he brushed his teeth, strolled back into his bedroom. He looked toward his wife and decided he didn't want to disturb such a vision and headed toward his study and saw Neville stretched out on his couch. He shook his shoulder and said "Nev, go get in your own bed."

Neville opened his eyes and jumped up. He pulled Harry into a hug and said "It's so good to see you brother, everyone has been worried sick."

Harry snorted and said "You weren't the only one." He then held up his armor for Neville to see.

"Damn Harry, what happened?"

"Let's just say a whole bunch of Death Eaters and leave it at that for now. I would rather only tell the story once. I will say that Dobby was incredible."

Harry turned to the portrait and said "Grandfather, are you there?"

"Yes Grandson, I am."

"Um…I hate to bother you already but I have a small problem. I should have retrieved some new armor before I left but forgot too. Is there any way I can get some from the armory. I would really like another set like I had. It served me well."

"It is no problem, let me go there and I will bring you some."

A few minutes later, Godric reappeared in the armory and went and picked up a set of armor.

Harry said "Grandfather, can you get another set for Dobby too, his is ruined also."

Godric picked up a smaller set and brought it to the portrait. It looked as if he was pushing the armor against the painting when all of a sudden a hand came out holding the armor. Harry ran over and took the armor from the hand and placed the ruined set back in it. The arm pulled back and then he was facing Godric again.

Harry said "That was cool. Is that a result of all we have done?"

Godric said "Yes it is Grandson, I will explain in more detail at a later time as we have a meeting to attend. It seems there are some people here that we haven't seen in a very long time waiting to greet us."

"Great Grandfather?"

"Yes, I think that may be the case. I will inform you later."

"Thank you, I will speak to you soon."

"You are welcome."

Neville stood there in shock at what just happened. He finally said "Harry, what the heck was that?"

Harry said "Nev, you will need to hear the whole story to believe it. Now, I'm starving, do you want to go get something to eat or will you be going to climb back into bed with your lovely wife?"

"I could eat."

As they were walking out of the study, Harry hung the two set of armor on a hook on the back side of the door. They made their way down to the kitchen where they were greeted by an enthusiastic Moonbeam.

She said "I is so glad Master Harry is home. What can Moonbeam be getting for you?"

"How about a full breakfast, I haven't eaten in days."

"Yes Sir, right away. Now that Master is back, maybe Mistresses will start eating again."

"Mistresses?"

"Um yeah, about that Harry, I think Tracey will be asking you to take Dora as one of your wives. They have really grown close while you were gone. Dora was almost as frantic as Tracey while you were missing."

In a low voice, Harry said "Yeah I kinda guessed that by the way they were snuggled up with each other in my bed."

Neville said "Don't even think like that. Tracey would never betray you and neither would Dora, they both love you too much."

Harry thought about it for a minute and said "Well, two incredibly hot wives and both would be happy with it. It can't get much better than that."

Neville replied "That's what I thought. Now, I do have a bit of bad news. We had to bring Susan with us when we rescued the girls' parents."

Harry frowned and said "Where is she staying?"

"She's with Daphne's parents at the moment."

"Fine, just keep her away from me."

They talked as they ate and once Harry was finished, Neville said "If it's alright with you, I'd like to go snuggle up to my wife for a bit. I'm glad you're back and will catch up with you later."

"Okay Nev, thanks for hanging out with me. I think I will go get some work done. I've slept enough in the past few days and am wide awake."

They parted ways and Neville made his way to his bedroom. He got undressed and climbed in with Daphne. She rolled over and sleepily said "Tracey relieve you already?"

"No love, Harry got back a couple hours ago."

"Oh thank Merlin, now maybe I will get to share a bed with my husband again."

As Neville snuggled up to Daphne and quickly fell asleep, Harry went back to his room and after gazing at his wife for a few minutes, he couldn't bring himself to crawl in bed and disturb her sleep. From what Neville had told him, she had worried herself sick and probably needed the rest. Harry walked back out and went to the basement. He unlocked his lab and went in to tinker around a bit. Once inside, he decided against starting a project as he knew he couldn't devote his attention to it today. He called Dobby in and asked if the other playrooms were ready and got an affirmative reply. Dobby also informed him that the six Hogwarts elves that had been brought last week were almost finished with the library and should be done within the day.

Harry played around for a bit more and pulled some stuff out he wanted to work on. He placed them on his workbench with the noted and books he would need for the projects. Once he had finished, he decided to go wait for everyone in the sitting room until they appeared.

**HNL**

Back in England, word had spread like wildfire that Hogwarts had disappeared. The rumor mill was running wide open as to how such a thing could have happened. Hogsmeade had the most visitors it had seen in quite a while from people coming to see for their selves. The rumor that was most prevalent and had some truth to it was that Lord Potter had come back and somehow removed the castle. The main reason offered was that Lord Potter had declared the magical community of Great Britain to be unworthy of such a gift as Hogwarts. When the witches and wizards thought about it, they realized that they had been abandoned much the same as Lord Potter had been abandoned by the magical community. In their eyes, the situation was now deemed hopeless.

**HNL**

It was about seven in the morning when Harry left his lab. He decided to go up to the sitting room and wait for his family to awaken. He turned on the TV and watched a few episodes of Scooby Doo before he realized it was nine o'clock and no one was stirring yet. He grew bored and decided to see of there was any paper work he needed to complete while he waited.

Harry went to his study and closed the door. He turned on some music to keep him company while he worked. He found on his desk a note from Bearclaw along with two pieces of parchment.

_Lord Potter,_

_Here are the copies of the two marriage contracts for House Black. I think it would benefit you greatly to study these contracts closely._

_The full audits of House Black's finances have been completed per your request. Unfortunately, this information cannot be released to you until you take the mantle of Lord Black._

_Your Servant,_

_Bearclaw_

Harry pulled out the first parchment and unsealed it. He started studying the contract set up between the Blacks and the Tonks. The wording was very specific and actually made everything easier. The wording stated that the Heir to House Black (Harry Potter) would be contracted and required to marry Nymphadora Tonks. Harry really didn't have a problem with this and found he liked the idea the more he thought about it. It was obvious that Tracey and Tonks were compatible with each other and had even grown to love each other. Harry looked at the contract and signed his name as the last party involved. Once he signed it, the contract flashed and a copy was left on his desk while the original disappeared as it was on its way to Gringotts. Harry took his copy and placed it in a desk drawer. Once he signed it, the contract activated as his was the last signature required. He was now married to Dora as well.

Harry pulled out the next contract which was the one between House Black and House Bones. Harry studied it intently as this was the one he was most concerned about. He found the wording on this one very specific as well and leaned back to think about it. He had an idea and picked the contract back up to reread a certain section. Harry smiled as he formulated a plan and called Dobby.

When Dobby arrived, Harry asked "Are you up to doing a job for me?"

"Yes Harry, whatever you need."

"Good, here's what I need you to do….."

He handed Dobby a portkey and sent him off.

Dobby arrived in Bearclaw's office and informed him of Harry's plan.

Bearclaw smiled at this and thought 'the boy is learning quickly.'

Dobby apparated to Grimmauld Place and just as Harry suspected, found a quite drunk Sirius. Sirius was passed out on the bed and Dobby woke him with "Lord Black?"

A very groggy Sirius said "Huh, Yeah that's me. What do you need?"

"Well My Lord, my Master Harry needs you to sign this as Lord Black. He says it is very important and he be needing it now. He said something about a business contract."

"For Harry? Sure whatever he needs."

"Where do I need to sign?"

"Right here My Lord, and just sign it Lord Black."

Sirius signed the parchment and as Dobby was about to leave, Sirius said "Please tell Harry I'm so very sorry for what I've done to him."

"Yes sir, I will." And he popped out quickly. He made another stop at Gringotts and was given some instructions by Bearclaw for Harry. He then took the portkey back to Phoenix.

While Dobby was gone, Harry had made use of his study's private loo and while he was in there with the fan on, Tracey had stuck her head to see if there was any word yet. When she heard the fan running, she decided to ask Neville at lunch. She left the room never knowing that Harry was back.

Dobby took the contract straight to Harry who smiled when he saw that Sirius had signed it Lord Black. Part of his plan was complete and now all he had to do was separate the other party from her advisers and he could get what he wanted. He knew he would have to be patient and let her try to ingratiate herself to Harry. Harry also knew that to win at this game, he was going to have to suck it up and be nice to Susan for the time being. Harry also took this contract and placed it in his desk drawer under wards so no one would see it.

It was lunchtime and Harry had decided he was hungry and made his way down to the kitchen. Harry was still walking around in his boxers and t-shirt not expecting anyone to be there. He pushed open the doors to the dining room to find a room full of people. All eyes met his as he entered the room. There was quite a bit of shock from not only seeing him but with how he was dressed. Tracey sat there stunned for minute before she screamed "HARRY" and got up just to tackle him to the floor peppering kisses all over his face. She was quickly joined by Dora and they were hugging him so hard they almost broke one of his ribs.

Harry laughed and said "Um…you two, I'm not exactly dressed for this, well maybe I am but not with present company watching." It caused an immediate blush on the faces of the two young ladies.

The next thing he knew, they started slapping his shoulders for worrying them so much. Tracey said "You prat, you've had us worried sick for days and you just walk in here like nothing is wrong. I will never let you out of my sight again. So just what do you have to say for yourself?"

Harry grinned at her and said "I love you?"

Tracey glared at him.

"Um...I'm sorry but it's really not my fault."

"Yes my husband, it is never YOUR fault."

Harry just responded with a grin as the others in the room chuckled.

They pulled him off the floor and led him towards the table. Tracey and Dora quickly took their seats besides him and Tracey asked when he had returned.

"Trace, I've been back about ten hours. You were sleeping so peacefully that I didn't have the heart to wake you. (She blushed) I went to my study and found Neville. We hung out for a bit and ate some breakfast. He said we should wake you but I told him no."

"Honey, I really wish you would have woken me."

More questions were thrown his way and he finally held up his hand and said "I think it would be best to share stories this evening when we can all be present. At the moment, I would like to eat a nice meal, spend some time with my wife and brother and sisters, and then maybe enjoy the pool for a bit. Tracey, we need to take Dobby shopping today and then I will delve into this subject. It may take me that long to get my head around it."

Everyone quieted down until Moonbeam appeared with several copies of the Quibbler. Those that had picked them up and started reading were in shock. Several "Whats" were heard around the table. Tracey grabbed a paper and started reading. She looked at her husband and said "Just what have you done now?"

Harry just smiled back at her.

_HOGWARTS MISSING!_

_By Luna Lovegood_

_In response to the rumors circulating that Hogwarts has disappeared, this reporter took a portkey to the site of the once proud school to see if the rumors were true. It is with mixed feelings that I must confirm the rumors. The once noble castle is no longer there and all you find at the site is a grass field on a cliff overlooking Black Lake. All that remains of the once great castle are the Gamekeeper's hut and the defensive wall that surrounded the grounds of the school._

_This reporter even walked the site and found no evidence of the foundation or of magic whatsoever. It had been this reporter's hope that the castle had been merely invisible but such is not the case as it is completely gone._

_This brings up the question of 'Just what has happened?' There have been several theories ranging from destroyed by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named to the castle simply faded away due to the lack of honor over the last few years or even the lack of magic to hold it to our plane of existence._

_This reporter had originally thought it the work of the Nargles but upon further thought I believe it to be the work of the emerald eyed seeker. If this is the case, I wish it and Hogwarts a happier life than they have been subjected to over the last few years._

Everyone sitting around the table was looking shocked. There were several glances at Harry but no one was brave enough to ask the question. Tracey couldn't take the suspense any longer and growled at Harry. "My Lord, Just what have you done now? AND where is the castle?"

Harry just smiled at her and said "My Lady, it will be part of my story later this evening. For now, you will just have to be patient."

Tracey huffed at him as he continued to eat. It wasn't long before Neville and Daphne joined them and Harry steered the conversation into plans for the afternoon. He pointedly ignored everyone else and asked if his wife, brother, and sisters had any plans to which he received a negative reply. He asked them to join him in the hall leading to the sitting room directly.

When he stood, Tori said "Brother dear?"

"Yes Tori?" Harry replied.

"I know it's your house and all but you are seriously scarring my innocent mind. Would you PLEASE go put on some shorts or something?"

Harry reappeared in the hallway with shorts on as the others were waiting for him. When he got there, he noticed Dora not with the others and promptly called Moonbeam to tell Dora to join them. Once she arrived, he called Dobby and said "Dobby and I have a little surprise for you. I know you all know we were working on something and wouldn't tell you what it was. Well, Dobby informed me that the preparations are complete and so we want to unveil our gifts to you."

Harry turned to an empty wall panel and waved his hand in front of it. It opened to a set of stairs leading down. Harry turned and said "The door is keyed to all of us and you can access it by waving your wand over it. It is activated by your magical signature and not a verbal command. Now if you would follow me."

He led them down the stairs which ended in a solid wooden door. Harry again waved his hand and the door unlocked. He led them into a well lit passageway that had six doors along it. The first door he came to had a nameplate that read Tracey and Daphne. Harry asked Tracey to wave her wand over the door and unlock it. When the door was opened, she and Daphne let out a squeal at their own potions lab. As everyone went inside to look around, Harry explained that he and Dobby had patterned it after several Master Potion Makers' labs and had even added some aspects of muggle chemistry labs into it. Harry and Dobby both received hugs and Harry even got a long snog out of it from Tracey until Tori cleared her throat. Tracey said "We have got to find you a boyfriend."

They followed Harry back out in the hall to a door which said Daphne. Harry informed her that this door also led to the potions lab and that they had set it up in case there came a time that they wanted to split the lab. They proceeded to the next room that had Tori on the nameplate. She waved her wand over the door and entered to an empty room. Harry explained that she had not yet settled into a field that she was passionate about yet so he didn't fill it yet. He also told her as soon as she found a field she wanted to experiment in that he would help her set it up. Tori gave him a hug and thanked him. Her being the youngest, she wasn't allowed a choice many times. With a kiss on the cheek, she told him it meant more to her that he was giving her the opportunity to find her own niche and decide for herself. She was also told she was welcome to play in the other labs until she decided.

Harry then led them to the door labeled Neville. Once Neville opened it, he almost fainted at the sight of his massive greenhouse. He could barely make out the far wall and could tell it had the advantages of both the magical and muggle world from artificial lighting to irrigation. Harry informed him that he could access his house from the other side and it would act as a secret passageway between the two houses. Harry and Dobby had left it bare of plant life as they knew Neville would want to set it up himself. Another feature of the greenhouse was that it could also receive natural lighting and Dobby accomplished this by spelling the bottom of the swimming pool to allow light through as the room was built underground between their two houses. Harry and Dobby both earned a bear hug from Neville in thanks for the greenhouse.

Harry took them to the last two doors. He took them through his door into his super modernized Technomancy lab. He turned to Dora and said "Your door also leads in here until you want something different. I did this so we could continue to work on more projects like the lunchbox. By the way, did you use it and how did it do?"

Dora just smiled at him and said "Yes I did and according to the reports we have heard, it worked perfectly. Thank you for this, I would love to continue to work with you, especially in here." She walked over and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She also did the same for Dobby.

Harry turned to Dobby and said "Well Dobby, you did so well with these, is the last one ready?"

Dobby nodded and said "Yes Harry Sir, they be finishing it an hour ago."

They walked up to the library which was located across the hall from Harry's study. Once there, Dobby told them to open the door. Harry did and they all looked in to see the same old library. Dobby closed the door and asked Harry to do the same as he did for the labs. Once he waved his hand, Dobby opened the door to a massive library filled with tomes from all of Harry's properties including the master book for the Hogwarts' library. The library was huge and had everything Harry had asked for such as the couches, large table, and several desks. Harry thanked Dobby and told him to inform the other elves of how pleased he was with their work. Dobby said "this is keyed to the six of you. If any one else opens the door, they will be shown the old library."

Harry told them he was going to spend the rest of the day relaxing by the pool and that he would see them later. Tracey grabbed him and said "Oh no, you don't! I require my husband for a while. We will meet you down there later."

Tracey led Harry to their bedroom where she proceeded to show him how much he was missed. Once the lovemaking was done, Tracey snuggled up to Harry and said "Harrrry, what do you think abut Dora?"

With a smirk, Harry said "Oh, I like her. She's really nice."

He smiled at her and left it at that. After their 'alone' time, they got into their swim suits and headed down to the pool with big grins on their faces. Harry found the pool quite enjoyable that afternoon as both Tracey, Daphne, and Dora were wearing very revealing swim suits. The adults were unaccustomed to this and did their best to hide their displeasure. Unknown to them, Harry and Neville had been watching their reactions and were amused by it. They really found Susan's reaction funny as she was in some Victorian Era swimsuit that hid everything. Harry laughed and whispered to Neville "She'll never find a husband like that." Neville just gave him a glance and nodded his head.

Neville asked "So Harry, have you decided what you are going to do about the other contracts?"

"Between me and you brother, I've already signed the one for Dora, I wouldn't let her get away. It was worded to where I can do it now. The one for House Bones is a little different but I have plans in motion to take care of that one." He said with an evil grin.

"In the words of your wife, just what have you done now?"

"You'll see in good time my friend."


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or make any money from doing this.**

**AN: Sorry this has taken longer than normal but I kind of got interested in another small project that was on my mind. I'm not completely happy with this chapter as it is filler and setting up for future chapters. I hope you enjoy. Oh yeah, I really thank you for the reviews.**

**Chapter 15**

Harry and Neville had finally had enough of watching the scantily clad beauties in the pool and decided to join them. As they stood and moved towards the pool, the changes in their bodies was quite evident as they both now had tan well defined bodies earned through their training and exercise. Susan was openly ogling Harry as he was so different than he had been at Hogwarts. It was evident to everyone around the pool that Harry's movements were those of a predator and it showed his power and alertness. If that wasn't enough, they could clearly see the scars that littered his body and while some looked pinkish and fairly new, there were quite a few that looked as if they had been there for years.

Justine leaned over and said "Close your mouth dear, you're letting in flies."

Susan sat there in thought. 'How will I ever get him to sign that contract? I mean look at this swimsuit I have on compared to those three and just look at their bodies. Not only that, I had to be bloody stupid and treat him like crap at school. Not only that, I'm here at his bloody mercy. One step out of line and I'm as good as dead with a one way portkey back to England.'

Justine said "What is on your mind my dear?"

Susan said "Look at him. A year ago he was nothing like that and now ….just wow. What do I have to offer Harry to make him want to agree to the contract? I screwed up so badly with Harry and to make it worse, every time I gave him a hard time, he sat there and took it. Cedric was like my older brother and in defense of him as the Hogwarts Champion, I listened to everyone else and blamed Harry for trying to steal Cedric's moment. In my childish stupidity, I violated the pact between our families and pretty much guaranteed the fall of the House Bones. The best I can hope for now is that he will accept the contract, consummate it, and send me away where he doesn't have to deal with me."

Justine said "You have a tough path ahead of you. According to Neville, Harry is not the same forgiving young man he was in the past. He has no reason to trust you. I guess all you can do is try and get back into his good graces."

Unknown to them, Harry had cast a silent 'eavesdropping' charm on their table so he could listen in. He was currently lying with Tracey on a raft and floating around the pool. They floated past Dora and quickly pulled her onto the raft. As they lie there, Harry continued to listen and formulate his plan. He thought about getting her to sign the contract and then using her before sending her away but knew his plan would already be the cause of enough tension as it was.

He cancelled the listening charm and then lay back in the arms of the two goddesses on the raft with him. Tracey was thoroughly enjoying having her husband back in her arms once again as the time they had been apart had been truly terrifying for her. If it hadn't been for Dora and the others, she knew she would have lost it completely. As they lay on the pool raft, Tracey couldn't suppress her urges anymore and dragged Harry off to their room as she excused them. Harry noticed the look of desperation on her face.

Harry asked "Tracey? What's wrong love?"

She stopped and grabbed him in a tight hug. She said "This last week has been the worst of my life. It was even worse than when I sent you away at Hogwarts. Now that you are back my husband, I plan on taking advantage of it as I need you right now."

Harry just gave a goofy grin and followed her to their room. They spent the rest of the afternoon making love and just cuddling each other in between. They both did their best to make up for their time apart. As the afternoon grew to a close, they lay there in the afterglow of complete satisfaction. They had talked very little all afternoon as they had let their actions and touches speak for them. Tracey finally drew up the courage to speak from her heart.

She really didn't know how to approach this subject but knew she must. "Harry?"

"Yes dear?"

"What have you decided to do about the contracts?"

"Well my dear, I was going to ask your opinion about them. You are my wife after all and it will affect you as well."

"I have a confession to make."

"Go on."

"I really want you to sign the one for Dora. I love her. I'm sorry love, I never meant for it to happen but it did. You must know that you still hold my heart and I would never betray you. I love you so much it hurts."

"So you would want her as a sister wife?"

"Yes My Lord, more than anything."

Harry smirked and said "Well then I must make a confession as well. I signed her contract this morning after seeing you two sleeping together in bed and after Neville told me of how she was there for you while I was gone. The fact that you love her helps me to know I made the right decision. I do apologize for doing it without asking you but for some reason it felt like the right thing to do. It doesn't hurt my feelings at all as you are both incredibly beautiful and we fit together. The last time I saw you both, you were wearing your armor and I had that to dream about while I was asleep. Then this morning, I walked in and there you both were. Damn you both looked hot. And that doesn't even count those suits you two were wearing out at the pool."

She laughed "You prat, you were going to do it anyway."

He smiled and said "Tracey, my love, I know I have issues but more than anything, I want you to be happy. I think we would all have a happy life together and I for one would consider myself a very lucky man to be sleeping with two goddesses."

"Yes, I think so too, now what about Susan?"

"Well love, I have a plan there but it is a little risky not to mention it is going to piss some people off."

"Oh Harry, just what are you up to now?"

They lay in bed and talked for a while. Tracey helped him work out some of the details and decide on timing. She absolutely refused to let him use her then send her away. She even went so far as to squeeze his bits and say "Harry my love, these belong to Dora and me and I think that should be more than enough for you."

Harry just grinned at her and said "Yes ma'am."

Tracey said she wanted some time to think on the situation some more as Susan was due some humiliation for what she had done at school. The subject changed and they also talked of the attitudes that were shown toward them and their choice of clothing. Tracey decided that they would handle that one after dinner this evening.

They were enjoying their 'alone' time and decided to have dinner in their chambers. They asked Dobby to offer their apologies to the others but said they would join everyone in the sitting room once dinner was over. After an early dinner, they shared a shower and got dressed for the evening. Tracey put on a pair of bicycle shorts and a tank top while Harry wore running shorts and a tank top. He really didn't want everyone to see how much he was affected by his wife's attire.

When they joined the others, there were scowls all around the room at their dress. Tracey whispered to Harry "No time like the present." He just nodded back.

She said "If I can have your attention. Before the stories are shared I would like to say something. Many of you have been obvious in your distaste at my husbands and my mode of dress in addition to Dora's and Lord and Lady Longbottom's."

Lord Davis said "You are absolutely right. I don't approve of it."

"Daddy, I love you but you have no say in what happens in our home."

Faith said "Tracey, a Lady does not dress that way."

Harry said "Faith, I can assure you that your daughter is quite the Lady."

"I apologize Lord Gryffindor, I meant no disrespect."

He said "Your daughter, my wife, is the most beautiful, caring, and intelligent woman I have ever met. Did I mention how brave she is? I am not an easy person to try and deal with. I'm sorry for that but when everyone in your life has basically bent you over; you kinda learn to not take it anymore. My wife, no that's wrong, my partner will stand face to face with me and tell me when I am wrong and you know what, I stand there and take it and love her more for it. "

"Harry, I never said…."

"Lady Davis, do you know what I want more than anything at this point in my life?"

"To get rid of You-Know-Who?"

"Screw Voldemort, he is on limited time already. No, my greatest desire in life is to make my wife happy. If my wife is happy dressing like this then who am I to deny her and quite frankly, why would I not want to enjoy my wife's beauty?"

Greengrass said "But you are a Lord."

"Yes I am but does it really mean anything? Does it make me a better person or husband or one day father?"

Justine said "Harry, we see out lives slipping away and naturally push back to retain some of it, deep down we just want you to be happy."

Harry laughed "Auntie, we are. May I make a suggestion? Our former lives are gone, in my case, thank Merlin for that, but you all have a chance to embrace the new without forgetting the old. Have the girls take you clothes shopping, find something you are comfortable with. I'm pretty sure I know where the girls' beauty comes from and I would bet none of you would have anything to be ashamed of. Faith and Justine, I'm pretty sure that once your husbands saw you in a swim suit like the girls wore today, they would be begging to spend more time at the pool. And you know what? No one here would judge you for it."

He got blushes from most of the adults in the room. He continued "As I see it, it will be up to us to rebuild our world. I would much rather build a world where I am happy and comfortable and free of the prejudices of the past."

There were quite a few nods at that.

They all got comfortable and started sharing their adventures. When Dora got to the end, Harry asked "So Hello Kitty?"

Dora said "We couldn't really stick around for but I'm sure they heard a meow before it went boom."

Harry laughed "Well, at least we know it worked. I guess we will have to make some more along with a few more surprises. Now, in my adventure I saw the results and the devastation was complete. There were fifty Death Eaters there including four inner circle members."

Harry got up and pulled Dora into a hug. He said "Thank you."

Dora blushed and said "Anytime Harry." She then whispered "And I mean anytime." Harry blushed and whispered "We need to talk after this." She smiled and nodded.

Tracey said "Now my husband, it is time to tell your story."

Harry started and said "Well, before I start, I want to apologize in advance. Dobby and I did some stupid things that should have been avoided. It all worked out in the end but we will have to plan better next time."

"Next time?" Tracey gasped.

"Yes my dear, we will have to go back and finish this eventually."

She nodded.

"Oh yeah, Dobby." Dobby popped in. "Dobby, I'm so sorry, I broke a promise to you. Can we go in the morning?"

"Its fine Harry, I was more worn out than I thought after I took care of those other things."

Harry said "Love, first thing in the morning, we are going to take Dobby shopping for socks and the biggest TV we can find for him."

Tracey brightened and said "Sounds like fun."

Harry told his story and was interrupted several times.

Dora said "Damn Harry, you and Dobby took out that many by yourselves?"

"Yep, you should have seen him. I think I'm going to watch more TV with him and let him teach me. I mean the force was strong in that one."

The younger ones laughed and Harry went on to explain what he meant to the sheltered purebloods. They all had shocked expressions on their faces and Harry said "That is why he calls me Harry now; he has more than earned that right."

Tracey called for Dobby and pulled him in a hug when he arrived. She said "Thank you so much for looking after Harry. I wish for you to call me Tracey from now on if you would."

He nodded then grinned and said "I thought you liked it when I called you Mistress."

She blushed and said "Well I do but none of this Lady stuff."

Dobby smiled and said "Yes Mistress."

She hugged him again before he left. Harry continued on and told them of the events on the ward chamber and how Dobby would leave his side. He spoke of his time there but left out a lot of the details of the Founders and Lady Hogwarts as that was sensitive information that no one needed to know. He finished his story with the castle disappearing.

Andromeda said "So just where is the castle now?"

Harry said "I sent her home to rest and recover until I recall her into service."

Alice said "That was rather vague."

Harry said "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Tony (Davis) said "Harry, I am sure it is easier for us just to believe you at this point. Most of your adventures are so incredible that I find it easier just to accept it than to argue the possibilities."

Harry laughed and said "Hogwarts is in Avalon."

Tracey said "Come on dear, Avalon is a myth. What did you really do with the castle?"

Harry said "I told you. She is in Avalon as that is where she asked that I command her to go."

"Harry, Avalon does not exist. I think we might need to take you to a healer." Tracey snapped.

The others in the room could feel the tension in the room as Harry grew offended that Tracey of all people did not believe him. Harry sat there for a minute before he flashed a feral grin. Everyone, especially Tracey knew this did not bode well for her.

"I have never lied to you my dear and I'm not about to start now. I will tell you what my dear. Why don't we make a wager on it? How about whoever loses the bet must serve the other by bathing them and even serving breakfast in bed?"

"You're on mister, and while you are serving me breakfast in bed, you can give me a pedicure and paint my nails."

Harry smirked "Dobby, Could you come here please?"

Dobby appeared holding their armor. Harry said "Thank you Dobby, you know me too well."

Harry handed the armor to Tracey and said "Put this on. Dobby, you want to come with?"

"No thank you Harry, I had to pause Rambo as he was blowing up a whole town."

"I'm sorry for interrupting; well go get us some new ideas."

Harry dressed and before he put on the armored cloak, he pressed his hand against the silver Gryffin and pushed some magic into it until it glowed. He put on the clerk then strongly turned Tracey around and did the same to her cloak. He turned to the others and said "We will be back soon."

He grabbed Tracey's hand and drug her to his study. He said "grandfather."

"Yes my son?"

"My wife doesn't believe me and thinks I should see a healer. I activated the Gryffin. What next?"

Godric laughed and said "Place your hand on the painting and just say 'home.'

Harry did as instructed and they were pulled into the painting. Tracey stood there looking at the familiar Great Hall except that it was now glowing and gleaming and had seven thrones where the Head table once stood.

Godric stood in front of them and Harry immediately went and embraced his 'grandfather'. Harry looked at Tracey who was standing there with her mouth open. He said "So Grandfather, are you having fun yet?"

"Oh yes, quite a bit actually. Let me call the others." He sent off a patronus and five pops were heard a minute later.

"Grandson, I would like to introduce you and your wife to my father and mother, Merlin and Morgana. Next we have my brothers and sisters, Salazar, Rowena, and Helga."

Harry bowed and said "I am deeply honored." Tracey still stood there making goldfish faces when Harry poked her arm. She immediately curtsied and said "Please forgive my rudeness, It is a great honor to meet you."

Merlin laughed and said "It is us who are honored. Thank you for sending our home back to us. We have been away from her for too many years."

Harry said "Speaking of home, where is Milady."

Lady Hogwarts glided into the room and pulled Harry into a hug. Harry said "You're solid?"

"Yes my bonded, here we all are allowed to have physical forms."

Tracey snapped out of her daze again and said "Bonded? And just where is here?"

Harry snorted and said "She didn't believe me."

Lady Hogwarts said "Not to worry Lady Potter, your husband and I are magically bonded as his magic flows through me now. It is not a love bond as you have with him. And you are in Avalon of course."

Tracey said "But Avalon is just a myth."

Merlin spoke "My dear, I can assure you we are in Avalon. It may exist on a different plane of existence but it is real."

Tracey said "I apologize my Lords and Ladies. It is just very overwhelming."

Morgana said "Lady Potter, might I suggest something? Your husband sets a good example of just taking things as they come."

Tracey snorted as Harry blushed. Godric laughed and said "Mother, he is more like me than I would wish. One of his redeeming qualities is that he has no limitations in his beliefs of magic. He truly thinks that anything is possible with magic."

Merlin said "Hmm….I like him already. Lady Potter, you should believe as your husband does for he is right. The only limit to magic is the ones you place on it."

Tracey said "Yes Lord Merlin, I will try."

Godric smirked and said "Daughter, there is no try, do or do not."

Harry laughed and asked "Grandfather, have you been watching TV with Dobby?"

Godric grinned and said "But of course but that doesn't mean it is not true."

Harry turned to Tracey and asked "My dear, do you believe me now?"

Tracey bowed her head and said "Yes My Lord and I am sorry."

Merlin laughed and said "So Grandson, what did you win?"

"Not much Great Grandfather, just breakfast in bed and oh yeah, she has to bathe me."

Godric said "That's my boy. Make sure she washes all those hard to reach places."

Harry laughed as Tracey blushed. "Well I really hate to cut this short but we must return. I would like to request the opportunity to come back and train with you all and to ask for guidance in the tasks ahead of me."

Lady Hogwarts said "You are always welcome here My Lord. We would be happy to further your training and assist you in your tasks."

Harry bowed and Tracey curtsied. Harry thought for a second and said "Um Grandfather?"

"Yes Harry?"

"How do we get back?"

"Just click your heels together and say 'there's no place like home'."

Harry laughed and said "No, really."

Godric laughed and said "Grab your wife's hand and place your hand on the door to the Great Hall. Once you do just say 'return to my study'."

"Harry bowed again and said "Thank you all, we will see you soon."

They reappeared in Harry's study and took the time to remove their armor. Harry walked over to Tracey who wouldn't look him in the eye. He raised her chin with his hand and kissed her.

She said "I'm so sorry Harry. I will never doubt you again."

He said "Hold on, I never asked that. I love you because of who you are and how you try and make me be a better man. I would never ask you to not give me your opinion. All I ask is that you not do it in front of our whole family. That is what upset me the most. Sure, you not believing me hurt but I forgive you."

"It won't happen again." She kissed him and said "Let's get back downstairs and finish up so I can apologize more thoroughly. My Mum is so going to have a few words with me for this."

They went downstairs arm in arm and rejoined the others. Tracey very publicly apologized for her actions earlier and told them all that Avalon truly did exist. In their questions to her, Tracey told them she met the Founders along with Merlin and Morgana. They were shocked when they were told they were going back to train with them. The meeting finally broke up with everyone going back to their houses. Harry asked Dora and Andi to stay behind as Faith led Tracey into another room.

Once Tracey reappeared, Harry asked her how it went and she said "No worse than I expected. She said the only thing that saved me from being chewed out more was the fact that I made a public apology to you."

Harry hugged her and turned to the Tonks and said "Dora and Andi, I have signed the contract as written and wish for Dora to join us from now on."

Dora rushed forward and kissed Harry and Tracey. She said "Thank you. I love you both so much and didn't know what I would do if you rejected it."

Andi said "My Lord, you said you accepted the contract as written?"

Harry wanted the formalities to drop so he said "Yes Aunt Andi or should I call you Mum now?"

"Whatever you are comfortable with Harry."

Harry watched as Tracey and Dora were embracing. "Andi for now I think. The contract was written for the Black Heir, not Lord Black. I accepted it on that basis and also because we both love Dora."

Dora giggled behind him and came over and tried to snog him senseless. She said "I love you too Harry."

Andi said "Dora, restrain yourself for a minute. Harry, what about the other contract?"

Tracey said "Andi, we have some time for that so it isn't a concern at the moment. But we would do anything to protect Dora and you even if it meant accepting her into our family."

Andi said "Thank you."

Harry said "There is something I have been meaning to ask you both. Ragnok said you visited Sirius and Remus and expressed your feelings of what they did to me. Just what did you do?"

Both ladies blushed and Dora said "Well, they were drunk as they were trying to drown out the pain from their betrayal of you and they really didn't listen too well so it kind of made us mad. After casting numerous stinging hexes along with several hexes that created boils, I threw a hex at them that made their bits swell with boils on them."

Andi said "I hexed them with a spell that gave them explosive diarrhea and extreme flatulence."

Harry was cracking up and said "So every time they sit on the throne, it is painful because of their bits, not too mention the pain from the other hex."

Dora said "What is even better is that the hexes ran for a month and sleep wouldn't even give them any relief."

Tracey laughed and said "Well rest assured, we aren't quite done with

them."

Andi went back to her house as Harry, Tracey, and Dora went back to their room. A very long and passionate night ensued for the trio as they explored each other and all the combinations of partners. Harry and Tracey asked Dora to be in her base form for the night as they wanted to show her they loved her for herself and no other reason. Harry lay back and watched as Tracey and Dora explored their desires for each other for the first time. It wasn't long before Harry was pulled into the tangle of limbs as they vowed to never leave anyone out.

Tracey got up in the morning and went down to the kitchen to get her spouses breakfast. She had on one of Harry's t-shirts and a purple thong when she met Daphne on the stairs. Daphne quickly raised her eyebrows and reached out to cover Neville's eyes. Daphne giggled and said "Fun night?"

Tracey laughed and said "Definitely!"

After breakfast, Harry led his wives to the shower where they took time washing each other. Harry could only smile as he thought 'I am one lucky guy.'

The three of them got dressed and called for Dobby. They took Dobby shopping and he went wild in the sock department and he ended up with about forty pairs of the brightest socks he could find. He was even more excited to find socks that would fit his toes. Tracey didn't want to tell him they were girl socks and just let him be happy. TV shopping was a whole new experience for them. Dobby stopped in front of a fifty inch projection TV and wouldn't move. As he stood there in awe with drool running down his chin, Harry just told the sales clerk 'I think we'll take it.'

Luckily it was a wizarding shop and Harry shrunk it to take it home. Their fun was at an end, and they went home so Tracey could go to class.

Harry decided not to return to class as he was just working on other stuff anyway. He would sit the NEWTS with them in a couple months but for now he wanted to spend time in his lab working on some of his ideas. Tracey kissed them both and said "You two had better have plenty of energy for me when I get back."

**AN: **


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Nope, Still don't own it.

AN: Sorry for the major delay but I am having a major case of writer's block. I have tried everything I can think of to break it and it's just not working too well. I appreciate your support and encouragement. Also to be quite honest, I am not completely happy with this chapter but am posting it anyway to try and get rolling again.

Chapter 16

NEWTs were quickly approaching and the 'kids' were buckling down to get ready. Harry and Dora usually spent the days working in the techno lab on projects and ideas to help them in the coming fight. In the evenings, they would help the others study and get an even better grasp on their lessons. Not wanting to be left out or left with the old folks, Susan had tried to join them in their lessons only to be left far behind. She quickly realized that her former classmates were now several years ahead of her in their education. Neville contacted Jonas who enrolled Susan in a local magical academy so she could continue her education.

Neville had other reasons for doing this also, Susan was slowing them down and interfering with their NEWT studies If she wasn't in class, she was constantly hanging around and disrupting Harry and Tonks. Neville took it upon himself to keep the peace and have Jonas arrange for a new school for Susan before someone killed her.

Once the news of Harry's acceptance of the Tonks' contract got out,

Susan was doing everything in her power to win Harry's friendship and affection. She was actively flirting with him and rubbing up against him to try and get him to pay her some attention. Forced to grow up quickly, this new Susan was trying to weasel her way into his life in any way she could. Even though it was making Harry extremely uncomfortable, he played along with her at the suggestion of his wives. Dora had encouraged the plan once she joined Harry and Tracey and much like Tracey, NO ONE messed with her Harry as she had done in the past.

**HNL**

Tracey, Daphne, Dora, and Wanda took the other ladies shopping just as Harry had suggested. The shopping trip lasted all day and the ladies were amazed at what the non magical world had to offer. Susan, Andromeda, Alice, Faith, and Justine all came back with lots of new clothes and swim attire. Some of their clothes were quite risqué for pureblood England but as they were now free of those constraints; they just didn't want to be seen as stuffy old women any longer. Of course this took a lot of convincing by the already Americanized younger Ladies.

The pool quickly became the most common hang out place for everyone as the men had spectacular views around the pool now. Being witches, the ladies had retained their figures and still looked to be in their twenties. After seeing Andi and Faith in their swimsuits, Harry knew what he had to look forward to in his life with Tracey and Dora. He leaned over to Neville and said "We are some lucky blokes, you know that right?"

Neville just nodded as he ogled the ladies behind his newly purchased Ray Bans with mirrored lenses.

Susan found a swimsuit much like Tracey and Dora's that left little to the imagination in an attempt to convince Harry of accepting her. She would strike provocative poses to try and catch his eye and also made it a point to rub up against him whenever possible. Harry noticed that she had a very curvy body and almost rethought his idea of not using her before sending her away. He already knew that his wives were more than enough for one man to handle. Unknown to the Harry, his girls were starting to take offense at Susan's actions and were a breath away from hexing her into oblivion. They did their best to keep their cool as it was their idea for him to play along with her.

One night, Harry made the mistake of voicing his thoughts to his wives on sleeping with Susan before sending her off. It didn't take him long to realize his error as he found himself sleeping on the sofa in their room while his wives continued on with the normal night time activities. He never made that mistake again as it was a painful night for him.

**HNL**

Time started moving quickly and soon the NEWTS were upon them. Just like the OWLS, they all passed with flying colors and were looking forward to a little break before starting their real training. Harry thought a vacation was just the idea so he dug into his property lists and found a small island in the Mariana Island chain of the South Pacific that he owned.

Harry and his wives, along with Neville and Daphne, arrived by portkey at the island bungalow just as the sun was setting. The house had been restored by an elf named Chico whom Dobby had recently hired. He had a seafood dinner waiting on them upon their arrival. Once they had dined out on the open but covered deck of the bungalow, they shared a relaxing evening drinking margaritas and then taking a stroll on the beach in the moonlight.

Tracey purred as they walked "Harry, do you know what the native dress is around here?"

A confused Harry said "I'm not really sure honey but since this is our island, I'm sure you can wear whatever you please. Those bikinis would be fine with me."

Dora smiled and said "Aww, I was hoping for something a little more revealing!"

"I don't see how you can get any more revealing than those bikinis my love."

Tracey pulled her wand and vanished all their clothes. She said "I think this may be a little more revealing. Don't you think?"

Harry getting an eyeful of his two gorgeous wives said "No problem here but you might have an issue with the Nev and Daph."

Dora grinned and said "Nah, we will just vanish their clothes too."

They continued their stroll along the beach and even played in the surf some. The play grew more adventurous and Harry conjured a blanket for them to use while 'wrestling' on the sand. All three were pretty engrossed in their activities when Daphne and Neville happened upon them. Daphne giggled and started backing away when the three of them stopped and pointed their wands at them. With a laugh, they vanished Neville and Daphne's clothes and Dora cheerily said "New rule, no clothes while we are here."

Daphne was never one to back down from a challenge and said "Fine by me."

Harry laughed and said "Can you imagine your parents showing up here now?"

Dora replied "Well, it's a good thing they aren't here to ruin our fun."

Neville winked at Harry before he turned and led his wife back down the beach for some privacy.

Harry yelled out "What's the matter Neville? Are you having trouble walking now?"

Daphne turned and grinned "Not for long. I think I'm going to like this new rule."

The next day, they found the island to be even more beautiful than the night before and enjoyed the crystal clear water and white sandy beaches. Neville and Harry were in heaven as they watched the three gorgeous women frolicking around in the buff. Harry was stretched out on the beach watching the view and said "Nev, life is so good."

Neville replied "Yes it is, um…Harry?"

"Yeah Nev"

"How to you keep up with two of them, I can barely keep up with Daphne."

"There is a secret to it, they enjoy each other so much that they take care of each other and give me time to rest. There is no way I could keep up with the two of them. They are relentless." 

"I'm so glad to hear that, I was wondering if I needed a potion or something."

"I know what you mean, half the time I'm just sitting back and watching."

Harry and Neville continued to watch the girls running around and said "You know Nev, one thing is for sure. Our children will never go hungry."

Neville laughed and said "Yep."

The girls had been lounging around away from Harry and Neville and had been sneaking glances at their husbands. Daphne finally said "You know girls; we are so lucky that our husbands are so well blessed."

Tracey smiled and said "Oh yeah."

Dora added "Damn will you two hush. You're making me hot just thinking about it."

The other girls just nodded their heads. Finally in a huff, Dora got up and sauntered over to Harry. The way she moved caused an immediate reaction in both boys. Smiling at her daring, Dora climbed into Harry's lap and buried him in her. Tracey and Daphne were amazed by Dora's public display and just sat there staring. Tracey finally came out of her daze and said "Um Daphne, I think your husband needs some help before he explodes."

Daphne smiled as she got up and copied Dora's move. Neville grinned at Harry and said "You're right bro, life IS good!"

The week had been spent out on the beach in various activities. They had used the bubble head charm and did a little bit of diving out around the reef. Harry and Neville even tried their hands at spear fishing which had mixed results. They would play volleyball some but the boys found they were at a major disadvantage as they couldn't pay attention to the game for the three pairs of bouncing boobs which they were facing. Many days they spent walking and talking or just lying out on the beach perfecting their all over tans.

Their week had come to an end much too quickly for the five teens and they were sad to leave the island and return to the real world. The sadness was offset by their excitement at starting their Unspeakable training. This was something they all were looking forward to as they would be doing it completely as a group including Harry and Dora. They had been working towards this for the past year and it would also allow them to delve deeply into their chosen fields.

**HNL**

The day after their return, Harry and the gang met with Jonas and Wanda to begin their training. Over the next year, the group would each earn the basic masteries required to be an Unspeakable. These included Defense, Charms, Transfiguration, Arithmancy, and Runes. Once these were done, they would branch out into their specialties. For Harry and Dora, it was Technomancy, Runes, Transfiguration, and Defense. Tracey and Daphne chose potions and charms while Tori would take potions and healing. Neville had decided to specialize in Herbology, Transfiguration, and Defense. During the specialties, all six would receive well rounded studies in government, law, and education. The Unspeakables felt that if they did go back to England, these extra courses would be necessary to rebuild the magical society there. There were other courses they would have to take along the way but they were mainly made up of special training.

On the first day of classes, Jonas informed them that there would be a new member brought into the group that day. This witch also hailed from England and was the child of two Unspeakables. Harry wasn't too sure about adding anyone else due to his trust issues but took a 'wait and see' attitude.

Jonas said "I'm sorry for not talking to you about this before but the opportunity has just presented itself. I can assure you that she is at your level of education. I also felt that a team of seven would be stronger magically as her talents will only strengthen your team."

Harry asked "And just who may this new member be?"

The door opened and a cute little blond stepped in. She was greeted by squeals from Tracey, Daphne, and Tori along with a smile from Neville. The girls ran up and grabbed the young girl into a fierce hug.

Daphne said "Oh Luna, I'm so glad you made it out. We were worried after that last article."

A dreamy voice responded "Daddy got us out right after and brought me here. I have been doing the same thing as you guys and just finished my NEWTS."

Tracey turned to Harry and said "Love, this is Luna, our cousin. She is the one who wrote the article and called you the green eyed seeker."

Harry smiled and said "True family is always welcome. Trace, I will leave it up to you to explain things."

Harry got up and was about to leave the room when Luna stepped forward and laid her hand on his arm. She said "Lord Potter, I will swear whatever oath you require, either magical or blood."

Harry nodded and said "Please allow me the chance to discuss it with the others. Jonas, could I ask for a minute of your time?"

"Certainly Harry."

They left the room and stepped into Jonas' office. Harry turned and asked "So, just what are these special talents that you feel are necessary?"

Jonas said "Besides being a very powerful witch, she has the gift of sight. Not only can she read auras but she also sees the future."

Harry snorted but was cut off by Jonas. "Harry, she is not some quack, she truly does have the gift. It could be a powerful tool to use during your planning. Her aura sight would also insure that you were never infiltrated. Your abilities test showed something called mage sight. It is very similar to her abilities with the auras and I will be working on it with you."

Harry said "I'm sorry Jonas but you know I don't like to be forced into anything. It seems as if you have already given her the spot on my team."

Jonas responded "Let me clear some air between us. When we first met, I had recently lost my whole team including my wife. The only two to come out of that encounter alive were Wanda and I. At that time, all I could see was reforming my team with you and your family."

Harry said "Yes, Neville told me."

Jonas said "Harry, it is obvious who the leader is of that group. There cannot be two leaders so I am in effect building a team around you. I would be honored to be there as your support but I now know I can not lead your team as they will only follow you. Luna asked to be included in your team and will do whatever it takes to be a part of it. All I know is that she has seen a vision of the future in which her role is tied to you."

"You know I don't put a whole lot of faith in seers."

"Neither do I but she is different. She has a unique ability to see probabilities and outcomes of different actions. Her gift will help guide you and give you the best chance to keep your family alive. You may not like it but don't hold it against her. I did this and you can only blame me for it. You guys are the only family Wanda and I have now. We just want to give you every possible advantage so that we don't lose you either."

Harry nodded and smiled "Thank you Jonas, I know you are trying to help. Sometimes my distrust of others gets in the way and I'm very fortunate to have a family around me overcome this fault."

Jonas said "Yes and I again apologize. Now in Luna's case, we will work with her in developing her seer's gift but she will also act as your Magical Creatures expert."

Harry laughed and said "At this rate, if I reopen Hogwarts, I will have a full compliment of teachers."

Jonas said "That is the idea. Not only will you have a completely well rounded team, we are setting you up to be able to get Magical Britain back on her feet quickly."

Harry thought for a minute and said "If that is the case, could we ask the adults in our group to join in as well. Maybe not as Unspeakables but as future educators who will help us rebuild our world if we choose to return."

Jonas said "You know that is not a bad idea. Augusta could already teach the government and culture class and the others already possess some masteries. We could ask Lady Augusta and Lords Davis and Greengrass to take a class in world governments so that they could see how to rebuild the government in a more equality based manner. The ladies would be valuable in taking the roles as teachers and administrators."

Harry smiled and said "You've made some good points that I haven't considered. If you and Wanda could come to dinner tonight, we could have a family discussion afterwards and find out their opinions on it."

"We will be glad to plus I never turn down a chance to eat Dobby's cooking."

Harry laughed and called Dobby. When Dobby popped in Harry said "Dobby, my friend, could you prepare a formal dinner tonight and invite the other members of the family?"

"Yes Harry, I will personally invite them and go make the arrangements."

"Also Dobby, I expect you to be eating with us tonight as well as this will concern you."

Dobby smiled and said "As you wish Harry."

Harry said "Now I will take care of the others who are with me and Jonas, could you extend an invitation to Lord Lovegood for me? This will concern him as well."

"I will take care of it immediately. He is in the building right now waiting to see if you will accept Luna. Now we need to get back to the others and get started, we have a lot to do today."

"Such as?"

"We need to give you codenames as we can't use your real names any longer as an Unspeakable. Because of this we need to….."

(In the other room)

Luna said "Tracey, he doesn't like me does he?"

Tracey said "It's not that Luna. Harry has some serious trust issues and is not very welcoming at first. Just give him some time and he will come around. The good news is that he trusts us so that will make it easier."

Luna replied "I hope so. I had a vision where all of our destinies were intertwined. My magic is drawing me to him in order to help him do what needs to be done to restore our home. That is why Daddy brought me here."

Luna's face took on its dreamy quality and she started telling stories of what happened after they left Hogwarts. Luna had remained in the background watching as Lady Hogwarts enacted changes that made life quite different for the students and staff at the school. She also spoke of the joy she felt resonating when she visited the site of the castle after its disappearance.

Jonas and Harry were both smiling as they stepped back in the other room to find the others laughing hysterically at a story Luna was telling. All eyes watched him as Harry approached Luna. He said "Okay, you are in. Now Jonas informed me that our names can no longer be used and we have to assume our Unspeakable names this morning."

Jonas said "From this point on, we don't use the title "Unspeakables". We are known as the "Company". The Company is a worldwide organization ran by the ICW. While there are departments of the 'company' in every magical government, we don't answer to them. In essence, we are a branch of the ICW that if this were the non magical world, we would be known as 'special forces' or 'black ops'. Each team is made up of specialists in certain fields but everyone will be cross trained in case of things going bad. Once training is over, Harry here will be listed as the 'alpha' which is my rank. Wanda and I will continue to serve as your facilitators and will join you on missions when needed."

Jonas smiled and asked "Any questions so far?" Everyone shook their heads.

"Okay, for the sake of the troop, your team will be designated as Team Raze. This is based on the fact that your future mission will be to raze the current magical society in Great Britain and rebuild a society there more in tune with the rest of the magical world. You will each be assigned a designator when communicating with the Company. Since Harry is the 'alpha', his call sign will be Raze One. Tracey is Two, Luna is Three, Dora is Four, Tori is Five, Daphne is Six, and Neville is Seven."

Jonas continued "Before you ask, One, Four, and Seven are your power hitters. They also make up the leaders of the sub teams when you go into the field. Seven is also the second in command of the team."

Harry said "According to my briefing, we can also choose 'names' to go by while we are in the field. These names can be based off of your animagus form or however you want to choose it. We will be going in a few minutes to take the animagus revealing potion so that we can start working on our natural forms. The Company has also deemed it necessary to give us an alternative or team form. Our team form will be wolves. Jonas and Wanda have also changed their alternative form to match ours since we will be working together in the field."

Wanda said "Now just so you know, my father and my call signs will be Raze Nine and Ten. In the Company, we are known as Simba and Spots as our natural forms are a lion and a snow leopard."

The group was led down to a chamber where they took the revealing potion and learned their true forms. Even with the magical power of the group, it would take study and practice before they could achieve them. Their deadline was to have mastered their forms by the end of their primary training.

**HNL**

That evening, Jonas and Wanda came over and had dinner with the family which quickly turned into a discussion on how to rebuild magical Britain and what they could do to help. The older members of the family were excited at the idea of having something to do and to have a major part in restoring their homeland. The only problem that developed during the evening was Susan quickly realizing that she had no role to play in their future plans and her reaction to it. She mistakenly slipped back into the personality which she had kept hidden since arriving at the Potter compound. She would quickly learn that it would be a costly mistake.

Harry smiled at her and said "You know you are right sweetheart. We never should have left you out of our plans. Sadly, you aren't ready to join us in our training and as far as the future planning; you haven't finished your education to where you could teach."

Susan sniffed and said "I know Harry and I am sorry but I feel so left out."

Harry looked over at Tracey and winked. He said "I have just the thing that will make you feel better Susan. I will be right back."

Harry left the room and went to his office. He magically unlocked his desk and pulled out Susan's marriage contract. With a smirk, he went back down to the family gathering.

Once he got into the room, he put a smile on his face that could charm the pants off a supermodel and approached Susan. He said "I'm sorry you are feeling left out Susan and I think this may help. Here is the Black-Bones contract and the signature for the Blacks has already been signed. All it requires is your signature and the contract will be enacted."

Susan beamed at this and was so excited, did not stop to think. She saw it was signed by Lord Black and assumed it was Harry since he had already taken Dora as his wife. She signed it with a flourish and then turned to Tracey and in a sickly sweet voice said "I hope you don't mind but I would like him all to myself tonight."

Tracey smirked and said "And you shall have him."

This set off warning bells in the minds of everyone in the room. They knew there was no way Tracey would ever allow that to happen. Harry called Dobby and asked him to go pack all of Susan's things so they could be moved. He popped away and returned about ten minutes later with two bulging trunks.

Susan haughtily said "Dobby, you will take those to our rooms immediately."

Dobby bowed his head and said "Yes ma'am."

He popped away to another room and then activated his portkey to Grimmauld Place. Once he was there, he dumped the trunks in the Master Suite and portkeyed back home.

Susan grabbed Harry and attempted to kiss him. He backed away quickly and said "Lady Black-Bones that is unbecoming behavior from a married woman."

She asked "What do you mean Harry? I am married to you."

Harry laughed and said "No Lady Black-Bones, you are married to Lord Black and I am not Lord Black, yet."

Before Susan could react, Harry slapped a portkey in her hand and said 'activate'. She was instantly transported to Grimmauld Place.

Harry turned to everyone and said "Well, now that that problem has been removed, maybe we can finally make some progress."

Lord Davis said "That was very sneaky Lord Potter."

Harry said "Yes it was you will have to thank your daughter as she came up with that plan. I know I will be."

The room shook their heads for a minute and Harry said "I know you have all seen what she was trying to do and how she was using all of us. Do you really have a problem with what I did?"

Lord Greengrass said "No Lord Potter, I think we are just shocked at your Slytherin approach to the handling the problem."

Harry smiled and said "Why thank you Samuel. I'll take that as a compliment."

Several in the room laughed at that and the planning session got back under way.

**HNL**

Susan was deposited into the master suite of Grimmauld Place with her things. She was furious at how she had been tricked and was just about to try and find a way back when Sirius stepped into the room. He was still somewhat drunk and asked her "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Susan coldly replied "Apparently, I am your wife Lord Black."

Sirius snickered and said "That little shit. He tricked me. Well, can't do anything about it now so I guess we are stuck with each other."

Susan started protesting when Sirius cut her off. He said "There is no way out of the contract, we both know it. On the other hand, I have been without female companionship for some time and this might not be so bad. You seem to be well built and just the type I like to play with."

Susan said "I will not be your plaything. You do not have that right."

Sirius smirked and said "I am Lord Black and you are my wife. That gives me the right."

He waved his hands and caused her clothes to fall away. He admired her for a minute before approaching her. When she tried to move away, she found she couldn't as the contract had a compulsion charm on it that made her want to consummate their marriage. Sirius again waved his hand and caused his own clothes to fall way. Susan stared at his manhood for a minute before she licked her lips and that was all Sirius needed to see. He scooped her up bridal style and placed her on the bed.

Sirius and Susan would not reemerge from their room until late the next day. Susan's true colors came out and Sirius quickly found out that his wife was as much of a whore as he was. The whole session became a contest to see who could dominate the other with neither coming out the victor.

Susan and Sirius got up, barely dressed, and ate some dinner. Remus remained quiet during most of it only reminding Sirius that tonight was the full moon. Sirius was quite preoccupied and in a hurry to get Susan back in bed and didn't really pay attention.

Later that night as Susan and Sirius were in the throes of passion, Sirius heard a howl and it was then he realized that he didn't go and lock the cage of his friend. A minute later, Moony burst through the door to their room and attacked the copulating couple. Sirius was the first to die in the onslaught quickly followed by Susan. In their hurry to return to bed, they had left their wands out of reach and had no way to defend themselves. The attack was so quick that Sirius did not have the time to transform and keep Moony off of Susan at the same time.

After he feasted off their remains, Moony fell asleep. When he woke the next morning, he was covered in blood and somehow recognized just whose blood it was. His guilt over Harry along with the wolf finally filling was enough to send him over the edge and he found the silver knife that Sirius had always kept just in case of emergency. He took the knife and quickly stabbed it into his own heart. It took a few minutes but he was finally released from the cursed life he had led. It was about this time that the ring that sat on Sirius' bloody finger disappeared.

**HNL**

That evening, in Phoenix, Harry and his two wives were in bed and enjoying each other when a flash of magic happened and a new ring appeared on Harry's hand along with one on Dora's. He looked at it and saw it was the Black Lordship ring. He said "I don't believe it. They killed each other after only a day."

Tracey asked "What's wrong?"

Harry said "The Black Lordship ring just appeared on my hand. Sirius is dead." He got up and started getting dressed. Dobby popped in wearing his armor and handed Harry his.

Harry said "Thanks Dobby, I take it you are going with me?"

"Of course Harry, someone's got to keep you out of trouble."

The girls both snickered and said "Yeah like the two of you will stay out of trouble."

Harry just shot them a glare as he finished putting on his armor. Once he had everything he turned to the girls and said "We will hopefully be right back."

They pooped away and into the entrance hall of Grimmauld Place. Harry first noticed the door to the basement ripped off its hinges and asked "Is tonight the full moon?"

Dobby said "Yes it is."

Harry said "Remus is loose. Be prepared to pop us out quickly."

Dobby nodded and they headed up the stairs to the master suite. The scene they took in was horrible with body parts scattered all over and Remus lying on the floor with the hilt of a silver dagger sticking out of his chest. Harry sat there and stared for minute before Dobby said "Harry, go back home. I will take care of all this."

Harry nodded and activated his portkey. As soon as Harry left, Dobby contained Grimmauld Place in a protective bubble and incinerated everything inside including the bodies. He knew that the blood spilled tonight would be contaminated by the werewolf venom and therefore could not be touched by humans. As he was finishing up, he felt a strong pull towards a magical object that had not been destroyed in the fire. Dobby looked at the locket and felt the evilness surrounding it and stuffed it in a bag to take back to Harry. He had heard the conversations and thought this could be one of the items they were going to have to track down to permanently end Voldemort.

**HNL**

Harry reappeared in his bedroom with a dazed look on his face. Tracey asked "What happened?"

Harry slumped to the floor and said "I sent Susan to her death. It looked like Sirius and Susan were in bed. It was the night of the full moon and Remus had gotten loose. He tore them apart and then it looks as if when he woke up, saw what he had done and used a silver dagger on himself. They are all three dead."

Dora said "They betrayed you Harry. It sounds to me like Sirius and Susan were going at it and Remus surprised them. You know Sirius could never resist a piece of ass and he probably didn't make sure Remus was secure since I'm sure he was busy with Susan."

Harry looked up at them and asked "How could they be doing it already?"

Tracey said "That contract contained a lot of compulsion charms and basically would force the two to try and produce an heir. That along with them both being promiscuous didn't help matters I'm sure."

Dora said "My dear cousin got one glimpse of Susan and was probably all over her in a flash."

Tracey and Dora started undressing Harry and pulled him into bed. Tracey whispered "It was not your fault so don't even blame yourself. I'm sure it was horrible but they did it to themselves."


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it or make money from it. Wish I did.**

**AN: I want to thank you all for sticking with me as I figured out where I wanted to go with this story. It is my hope that it will be wrapped up in about 2 or 3 chapters as I have several other stories that I am working on that have piqued my interest.**

**Chapter 17**

The kids buckled down and for the next year, they spent their time learning all that they could and training to be the best. Most weekends, Team Raze was taken to Hogwarts which was still in Avalon. The advantages of training there were twofold. Not only did they have the Founders along with Merlin and Morgana training them, the magic of Avalon created a time distortion that allowed them to spend a month there for every day that passed on the outside. Harry had required a secrecy oath from his team to never reveal the existence of Avalon to the Company as it was a privilege that only they would be granted. It was during one of the first sessions that the others learned why Harry was so much more advanced than the rest of them. While the others were training with the Founders, Harry was in his own training sessions with Merlin and Morgana.

It took two months before Dora joined Harry's sessions and another four before the others were at their level. When the time came that they were all training together at Hogwarts, they had the attention of all seven of the elders and were completely put through their paces. This training also supplemented the Unspeakable training and allowed them to finish their masteries six months early to the astonishment of their trainers at the Company.

Amongst the Company, Team Raze was looked upon to be one of the most deadly and was trained as such. The whole organization was aware of the task which was ahead of the young team and went all out in preparing them. That year, the team developed into an even more cohesive unit that was nearly unbeatable in normal combat. The fact that they were blessed with three very heavy hitters in Harry, Neville and Dora did not hurt them at all. If you include the surgical precision that was the forte of Tracey, Daphne, Tori, and Luna, it made for a very formidable team. Each member had been blessed with strong magical power and could easily overwhelm their opponents especially after they had been trained.

The locket Dobby had picked up at Grimmauld Place was destroyed by Harry and his sword and then taken to Hogwarts where the artifact could be restored to its former glory and beauty much like Rowena's tiara had been.

****HNL****

Harry had been so busy that he had completely forgotten about his duties as Lord Black until one day he received a note from Bearclaw asking for his audience to handle some of the Black affairs.

Upon his and his wives arrivals at Bearclaw's office, they were immediately greeted formally by Bearclaw. He said "Lord Potter-Black, Lady Potter, and Lady Black, I am most honored by your presence."

Harry smiled and said "Master Goblin Bearclaw, to what do we owe such formality? I thought we were friends."

A quick glance over Bearclaw's shoulder revealed Lord Ragnok. Harry quickly went towards him and bowed and said "I am honored by your presence Lord Ragnok."

They shook hands and then Harry started laughing. He said "Okay, formalities and pleasantries have been handed out. Just what have you two cooked up now?"

Bearclaw smirked and said "Ah Harry, you know this was the first time we formally met the Lady Black. We had to make a good impression."

Harry laughed and said "Dora, my dear, allow me to introduce you to Ragnok and Bearclaw. They are two scoundrels if there ever were any and I am proud to call them my friends."

Dora smiled and said "Nice to meet you both."

Bearclaw said "Now, the reason we needed to meet was for you to take control over the House of Black's finances. As I said last year, the Black family fortune has been removed over the last ten years and while there is no debt, there is also no gold left."

Harry nodded and said "Yes, I remember. Now that I am Lord Black, will you be sharing the results of the audit I requested?"

Ragnok said "Yes Harry and that is why you are here. There are some things you need to know and maybe some actions to be taken as well."

Harry nodded for him to continue. Ragnok said "The Black family vaults have been transferred to other family vaults to help support Voldemort."

Dora asked "May I ask by who?"

Bearclaw said "My Lady, as the family vaults can only be accessed by well…family, I think the answer is quite obvious."

Dora said "Please call me Dora and my guess would be my Aunts Narcissa and Bellatrix?"

Bearclaw said "Yes Dora, they transferred the gold from the Black vaults into those of the Malfoys and Lestranges once Lord Black was incarcerated."

Harry asked "And how is it that Sirius never did anything about this?"

Ragnok said "While we did try to contact Lord Black on this matter, we were never responded to. Whenever Lord Black came here to make a withdrawal after his release, he only accessed his personal vault."

Harry asked "So, as Lord Black, what can I do about it now?"

With a very feral grin, Ragnok said "I am so glad you asked. For starters, you may expel them from your house and in the process reclaim all monies for house Black. You may even reclaim the bride price paid to both houses at the time of marriage."

Tracey smiled and said "If I am not mistaken, both houses were able to rise in society based solely on those transactions. If they have removed money from the family vaults and do not have the gold to repay it, Lord and Lady Black may be entitled to any and all property until said debt is recovered."

Bearclaw said "You are correct Lady Potter."

Harry said "So I can call for the repayment of the debts owed my House?"

Ragnok said "Yes you may Harry. In fact, you could also call all debts due at this time from any houses who owe House Black."

Harry smiled and said "Then by all means do so. If there are any debts owed by Longbottom, Davis, or Greengrass to either Potter or Black, I want them forgiven at this time."

Ragnok said "As you wish Harry. You also have control over the assets of House Bones at this time. What would you like us to do with them?"

Harry looked to Tracey as she had more knowledge of this stuff and asked "Trace, what should we do?"

Tracey said "For their betrayal of House Potter, House Bones should be absorbed into the Potter line along with any of their assets."

Bearclaw said "Milady, House Bones owed a quite substantial debt to House Potter and House Black, to do this would be throwing that money away. And I mean no disrespect but it is House Black that has control over House Bones."

Harry said "Bearclaw, my wives and I will manage all of our houses as one. Tracey has spoken and I trust her opinion and agree with her. I am going to presume that I hold the title of Lord Bones as well. (He looked at Bearclaw and he nodded.) I am quite sure that my wives will never name any of our children as a Bones."

Ragnok said "Very well, house Bones will be forever stricken from the list of families, all debts will be repaid and whatever is left will be split evenly between Potter and Black."

Harry agreed and then asked "So when are you going to destroy the Malfoys and Lestranges?"

Bearclaw smiled and said "We started five minutes ago. We are doing a full audit on both families and have locked their vaults."

Harry said "Very well, um…There is a goblet in the Lestrange vault that I require. I was actually going to approach you about getting it at the end of our meeting."

Ragnok asked "Can you be more specific?"

Harry said "It is Helga Hufflepuff's cup and it is one of Voldemort's horcruxes. It needs to be destroyed."

Ragnok and Bearclaw grew outraged at this. At first Harry and his wives thought they had done something wrong when Bearclaw finally calmed down enough to say "I'm sorry my friends. It was nothing you did but the audacity of those people to place such a vile object in one of our vaults. It is actually a treaty violation and gives us just cause to confiscate the vaults of those involved."

Ragnok held up his hand and said "Don't worry Harry; we won't take the Lestrange vault as we know it primarily belongs to you who had no part of the offense. I just wish Voldemort had a vault her so we could seize it."

Tracey smirked and asked "Are you saying that you could seize any property belonging to Voldemort?"

Bearclaw answered "Under the terms of the treaty, yes we could. Judging by that look, you have an idea."

Tracey said "What would you define as property?"

Ragnok said "Property would be something registered with a deed, held in possession, or in the case of livestock, branded with the mark of the house…(Ragnok grew quiet and then smiled) Milady you are brilliant!"

Harry looked at her confused for a second before smiling as Bearclaw and Dora also caught on. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. He said "Then we need to get these abominations out of the way quickly so that Gringotts can call due the debt owed to them by Voldemort."

Bearclaw said "You could just as easily conquer him and take his possessions as well."

Harry said "Yes I could but then that would put us at odds and put my family fortunes in jeopardy as you would have no choice but to take them according to the treaty."

Ragnok said "You create an interesting dilemma my young friend."

Tracey said "I propose this, when we are ready to make our move on Voldemort, we will inform you and you can call due the payment for the violation. This will help us both as it will take away his support and at the same time grant you new slaves for your mines."

Bearclaw said "Yes but in the mean time, he will still have his financial base."

Dora said "He already has control over the government. That isn't as important as it once was."

Ragnok said "While I like the idea, I still am uneasy with taking something that by right should belong to you."

Harry said "I feel the same way my friend. Your people have done so much for me that I wouldn't be alive today without your help. I also wouldn't be married to these two beautiful ladies for the same reason and I feel I owe you. If it will make you feel better, take whatever you feel is the proper compensation for this offense against your people and then you may give us a small amount as say a finder's fee to ease your conscience. But know this, even if you keep the full amount, Houses Potter and Black will always be your friends and in debt to you for the kindness and guidance you have given me."

Ragnok smiled and said "Agreed. I would also like to state that the Goblin nation will always be friends to Houses Potter and Black and their allies. And as far as the object in the Lestrange vault, we will destroy the curse on it and send it to you."

Since the meeting was ending, Harry said "Thank you and Bearclaw, if you would, keep me apprised of the situation."

Before they could leave, Dora asked for a piece of parchment and wrote out a note. When she had finished, she asked "Master Bearclaw, if I may ask a favor, would you please copy this and then give it to my aunts when you inform them of their transgressions against House Black?"

"Of course Milady."

He glanced down and read:

_Aunt Narcissa and Aunt Bellatrix,_

_By now you know your treachery has cost you the one thing you have always been the most proud of. While you have ridiculed and pursued my mother for years for following her heart, the truth is finally revealed about blood. A true Black would never betray family. I was taught well at my mother's knee and was raised a Black. I would never be a slave to a half-blooded bastard._

_I just wanted to be the one to let you know that Andromeda has been reinstated as a Black while at the same time, you have been expelled. It gives me pride that my mother did not turn out to be the betrayers to the family that both of you and cousin Sirius have. _

_Lady Nymphadora Celesta Tonks-Black _

Bearclaw looked up at her and said "Milady, your husband could just summon them here right now and we could deal with them quickly."

She smiled back and with a giggle said "Why Master Bearclaw, where is the fun in that?"

He chuckled as he said farewell as the young trio left for home.

Ragnok said "He has something up his sleeve. They must have a plan."

Bearclaw said "I can assure you my old friend he does. Whatever the future holds, his words and actions place us by his side. I will do what ever I can to help him achieve that future."

"Yes, you are right, when the time comes, we will call all our brethren to the battle if necessary."

Bearclaw laughed and said "I don't think there will be anything left to fight after he is done. That young man inspires loyalty like none I have seen, my old friend Jonas has already told me that the entire Company is so taken with him and his family that they have all volunteered to assist as well."

Ragnok said "Then we may just have a chance at a better future."

****HNL****

A week later, Bearclaw had sent the cup to Harry with a note telling him of the progress in the affairs of House Black. Bearclaw had basically stated that things were going as planned and soon the Black family would once again bask in its former wealth.

Bearclaw had passed along a rumor he had heard that Voldemort was not happy with the Malfoy or Lestrange families and had punished them for their arrogance or whatever excuse he could come up with. It all boiled down to the fact that he no longer had access to their wealth and had moved Gringotts up on the list of targets to be dealt with for their part in it. Bearclaw assured Harry that they were quite safe behind their wards and would be until the time came for them to make their move.

During the next weekend, Harry presented Helga her cup to which she was thrilled to have it back. Lady Hogwarts came in and asked about the final two. Harry said "We are currently working on a plan to get the ring and we hope to get Nagini in the strike we have planned."

She asked "Oh? And what strike is that?"

Harry said "Dobby and his spies have tagged her so we always know her location. It is a muggle tracking device that Voldemort can't detect and with the numbing charm we put on it, she never felt hit her. Our plan is to send one of mine and Dora's special surprises to her location and eliminate her that way at the same time we go for the ring."

She smiled and said "Just be careful Harry."

He smiled at her and said "Don't worry, I'm always careful."

That got a loud snort from most of the occupants in the room including Harry himself. He finally said "Really, how can I not be with the wives watching my every move."

Dora said "That is just because we love you."

Harry responded "Yeah right, it's more like you love what I do to you."

Dora and Tracey giggled as Tori yelled "Innocent ears here."

Luna said "They weren't so innocent last night when you were screaming my name Tori."

With that everyone turned and looked at Luna and Tori stunned. Harry finally said "Good for you both."

****HNL****

That next week back in normal training, Jonas called for them to come to the transformation chamber to show their progress on their animagus forms. Jonas and Wanda both transformed and showed the team their true forms. Jonas then said "Now you know why we go by Simba and Spots."

Neville said "I still don't get 'Simba'?"

Luna turned around and said "Oh really Neville, the 'Lion King'. Duh."

Everyone laughed at Neville's confused expression when Tori said "It's ok Nev, we will show you the movie later so you can understand."

Harry said "If we are doing our personal forms, I'd like it to be one at a time."

Jonas said "Alright, one at a time then. Who is first?"

Harry said "I'll go last. So let's go with Luna first."

Wanda gave Luna the potion and she immediately closed her eyes. As she was communing with her form, her body started glowing. About ten minutes later, Luna disappeared. Tracey jumped up and said "Where did she go?"

Harry laughed and said "She's right there dear."

"No she isn't, now where is my cousin?"

Harry said "Um…Luna, could you make yourself visible to everyone else?"

Harry watched as she closed her eyes for a minute and then he heard the others gasp. Harry said "Luna, that is so cool, you are a thestral."

She transformed back and said "Oh pooh, I wanted to be a snorkack."

Harry asked "What the heck is a snorkack?"

Luna grinned and said "We'll talk later Harry, now who is next?"

Harry continued with the ladies first and soon they saw Tori was an eagle, Dora took on the form of a panther who could change her color to match any environment, Daphne was a black mamba, and Tracey took the form of a lioness. Harry prodded Neville to go and sat back in shock as he turned into a blood red hippogriff.

Once Neville turned back, Harry said "Damn brother, I never saw that coming."

Neville gave a big grin and said "Yeah but with your luck, you are probably a Hungarian Horntail."

Harry stepped in the ritual circle and said "Yeah, you guys might want to stand back just in case." He activated the ritual and changed into a silver Gryffin.

Once he changed back, Tracey ran up and hugged him and said "Wow baby, you look just like Grandfather's crest."

Harry grinned and said "Yeah, he kind of figured that would happen since I took up his inheritance. Okay now that we have seen everyone. It is time to decide on names. Jonas gave me the honor of naming you but I would like your input."

Everyone nodded their heads and Harry said "Luna, I was thinking Black Beauty or Blackie but hmmm…maybe Shadow?"

Luna said "Ooh, I like Shadow. What do you guys think?"

She received encouraging nods from everyone and said "Shadow it is."

Harry said "Tori, I was thinking 'claws' or 'talon' or maybe even 'soar'. What do you think?"

"Soar is not bad but what about 'Swoop'?"

She got nods from everyone and Harry said "Swoop it is."

"Now Dora, due to your abilities, I was thinking 'cami' or 'camo'. No wait a minute, what about 'blur'?"

"I'm ok with any of them. You guys decide."

Tracey said "I think 'blur' suits her."

"Huh?"

Tracey leaned over to her and whispered "Because love, when you are making love to me, you make my eyes go blurry."

Dora blushed but then said "Blur it is."

Harry said "I'm not sure I want to know so Daphne, I have no clue. A Black Mamba is a very deadly predator. We could call you mama as a play on the name."

Daphne said "I had thought about slither but that is too obvious. What about 'strike'?"

Harry said "I like it. Strike it is. Now Tracey my love, my thoughts are either 'pride' or 'queen'."

Tracey said "I would be happy with either so you guys can decide."

Luna said "I think 'Queen' best describes her as she is our queen."

Dora said "What am I chopped centaur?"

Luna said "No you are our other queen but Tracey was first."

Dora smiled and said "You got me there."

Harry smiled and said "Now my brother, what to name you? A hippogryph is a deadly creature. Powerful too. Blood red offers some ideas. I think I'm going to need help on this one."

Dora said "Well, he could kill you in the blink of an eye. What about 'blink'?"

Daphne said "What about slay or slayer?"

Neville said "Hagrid told us that they were very proud. Since Tracey didn't take it, why not pride?"

Harry said "Pride it is then. Now, you get to decide mine."

Jonas said "That is easy, I say King."

Everyone nodded and Harry reluctantly agreed. Neville finally said "You are our leader and the most powerful among us. You know that we would follow you to the depths of hell. If that weren't enough, you have two wives who you keep pretty happy and for that I bow to you."

Everyone laughed at that and Harry said "at least it is not something to do with my scar."

Jonas said "Okay, your next task for the day is to go practice working together in your forms. I want you to get as comfortable in those forms as you are with the wolves."

The team all went out and played for the rest of the day.

****HNL****

The next day, the team was back into the classroom and labs as they started their specialties. The training by the Founders had made it easy for them and they breezed through. Most had graduated to fully trained Company members within a few months.

They had masteries in all the basic courses along with Runes and Arithmancy. Tori had graduated with a full healer's license as she felt was her calling. The others were Grand Masters at the completion of their studies in several subjects and Neville and Dora had even acquired the status of Grand Mage. Just a step above them was Harry as an Arch Mage. Most of the Company felt his power levels and knowledge of ancient battle spells were off the chart and had taken to comparing him to Godric. Inwardly Harry smiled at this and mentally thanked his 'Grandfather' and 'Great Grandfather' for teaching him all they knew. The addition of Harry and Dora's techno specialty just made them all the more deadly. When Team Raze was fully activated, they were quickly known as the most lethal team in the entire Company. With the addition of Jonas and Wanda, they were even more so.

It was also right after this that Harry, Tracey, Neville, and Daphne came of age. Even though they were far more advanced than others their own age, they had set this point as the benchmark for taking the fight to Voldemort. Harry had sent dobby to Potter Manor to check its condition and prepare it for habitation. As it was a fully equipped wizarding home complete with some of the strongest wards available, Harry decided to use it as their base of operations.

Harry had one more hurdle to cross and spent his time in his and Dora's lad creating new devices for them to use in the fight. At the same time, the rest of the team was in Tracey's and Daphne's lab turning out necessary potions for the upcoming battle. Tori and Luna with the help of Dobby and his crew transformed Tori's chamber into a fully equipped hospital. The group had long ago decided that their efforts to recover from the battles that would come soon would be much safer and relaxing if they returned to the protection of their compound in Phoenix.

****HNL****

Harry had learned from a talk with 'Grandfather' that another way to destroy a horcrux was through cursed fire. This got him to thinking and he called Jonas to call a meeting of the Company techno experts and a few dark arts specialists. He posed the question to them of how hot 'fiendfire' burned. When he had an estimate temperature, he turned and asked the techno experts along with a few non magical weapons experts if there was something equivalent that could be used to create the same temperature. One of the experts quite frankly said "Nuclear is the only thing I can think of that would produce that kind of heat."

Another looked up for a second before he started looking through a book he had. He finally said "There may be another way. During WWII, a device was used that created a temperature of about 2000 degrees C called thermite. It was mainly used to destroy armor and usually used a shaped charge so it would have to be focused on a particular area or object."

Harry said "Without going nuclear, which would defeat the purpose of trying to return to England, I'm looking for something that could be done on a wider scale to let's say incinerate a room or a house. I'm looking for an alternative to having to be there to cast a curse. Not only that, 'fiendfire' is uncontrollable and too chaotic."

One of his instructors said "Wow, this is a first. King admits to not be able to do everything."

Harry laughed and said "Shut it Brutus, you were the one who started that not me."

Everyone laughed until another specialist spoke up. He said "There may be an alternative but it will have to be tested. Our military had some magnesium devices that could be used for that purpose. It also burns at 2000 degrees C but can be used in a wider area. Just what are you trying to destroy? If it was personnel, you could do the same with a lower yield bomb. I think you already used a C4 device."

Harry looked at Jonas who nodded. Harry said "I am trying to destroy two well protected horcruxes. One I am not too worried about but the other will be surrounded by Voldemort and his Death Eaters and will be hard to get to. I had actually thought I would destroy the other one and try to catch Voldy and the other horcrux in the same location and bomb them."

Someone said "So you are going to try and kill him and the horcrux at the same time. What about his escaping at the first sign of trouble?"

Harry said "I thought we would take a team of Goblins and Company men in and ward the hell out of it to prevent that."

Jonas said "That is possible but would take time to set up."

Harry said "Yeah I know, Master Bearclaw is working on a solution that might make it easier. For now, could I ask for the experimentation to start with the magnesium? I am looking for a blast that would incinerate a manor in a matter of seconds and burn hot enough to burn through the dark protections of a horcrux. If it is not possible, I will just do it the hard way. I have the utmost confidence in my team and while I do not fear death myself, leading my team and family into a suicide run is an option I would rather avoid."

He received many nods from that. One of the leaders said "We will do our best to come up with a solution for you."

Harry said "That's all I can ask."

****HNL****

Several months passed and progress on the alternative method was going slow and had hit several blocks. Jonas had brought Harry yet another poor progress report and Harry knew time was running out. As much as he trusted and loved his family, he agonized over putting them into a suicide situation. Once Jonas had left, Harry called his family in and said "We are running out of time. Swoop and Shadow, you still have a month to go before you are of age and while I know you are fully trained, I cannot risk you setting of the age detectors."

They nodded but Luna said "We could go in as support in case anything goes wrong."

Harry said "Not this time. We are going to go for the ring and at the same time, Dobby's group is going to pop into some of their strongholds and leave a new and improved present from Dora and myself. I'm hoping that will act as enough of a distraction so we can get the ring."

Dora asked "Did you get clearance?"

Harry said "I don't need it; they gave me operational command over England to do what I need to. They also know we are running out of time."

Neville said "When do we jump off?"

Harry looked at them for a minute and said "It's the middle of the night there now, so why not now?"

Tracey protested and said "We need to plan this. We can't just jump in without and wing it as you normally do."

Harry said "There will be no winging it. Dobby and his group go at the same time as us. You four will be there for cover and I will go after the ring on my own."

Daphne said "Harry, I love you but that is crazy and desperate."

Harry said "No Daph, it is the safest way. I am the only Parseltongue and the most powerful. Not only that, I already know the protections surrounding it."

Neville said "What are our orders?"

Harry said "You will provide cover and protection for me while I am in there. Egress will be to site four."

Tracey asked "Why?"

Harry said "Because there will be a surprise for anyone without our magical signatures."

Dora smiled and said "You're going to try out the magical claymores?"

"Yep, now my sweet, what is the retreat call?"

She laughed and said "That would be 'stormies' my love."

Tracey snorted and said "you and Dobby and your Star Wars."

"Hey, some of our best ideas have come from there."

Daphne said "I think you mean craziest."

Harry laughed and then said "Suit up, we leave in thirty. No robes just combat armor."

Thirty minutes later everyone met back in Harry's study. The skin tight black combat armor was enough to have Harry and Neville shifting a little for comfort. Harry turned to Tracey and then Dora giving them both passionate kisses. He said "I love you both."

They returned the kisses and said the same to him as the other two couples did the same.

Harry held out his hand as six hands piled on top of his. He activated the portkey and appeared in Grimmauld Place. Dora looked at him and asked "Why here?"

Harry said "If they trace our portkeys back here will you be that upset if they destroy it?"

"No not really."

At that time, Dobby and his crew popped in. He said "We are ready Harry."

He handed a portkey to Luna and Tori and said "We will see you soon."

They nodded them disappeared.

He looked at the others and asked "Are you ready?"

He got nods from everyone. Harry turned to Dobby and said "You guys be careful. I want to see each and every one of you at site four when we are done. If that one gets overrun, get out and proceed to site one."

Harry said "Let's go" and they all vanished.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters JK came up with.**

**AN: Hey everyone. Thank you for your support with this story. I'm sorry to say that I will be wrapping this one up in the next few days as I have a couple more stories that I am eager to start writing. **

**Chapter 18**

The portkey deposited them quietly on the outskirts of Little Haggleton and very close to a graveyard. Due to their intensive training with the Company, they immediately deployed into a protective formation as they took in their surroundings. Once they had scanned the area with their eyes and then cast a few revealing spells, they relaxed just a bit. They stayed very alert as they were somewhat uneasy due to their ability to sense magic that had been taught to them at the hands of the Founders. They all could trace their uneasiness back to the graveyard as it had an unclean and evil feel to it.

Dora asked "This where Dumbles bought it?"

Harry replied "I think so. I can feel his and Voldy's taint all over the place. Well guys, let's get this over with. Don't let down your guard as I'm sure he left some nasty surprises here."

He received nods from everyone. Harry then led them to a small rundown shack about a half mile from the cemetery and stopped. He said "The memories I was given show the protections on the shack and the object but he could have added something since then so stay alert. Five and Seven, you have the backdoor. Try to keep it open if we get company. Two and Six, you are with me. Remember, once we get the object, no one touches it, including me."

Daphne said "How do you want to proceed?"

Harry said "I think I may be able to talk us through. If not, be ready to lay down some ward breakers and we will just have to power our way through."

He again got nods from everyone and slowly moved to the door of the shack. As he approached the door, a snake appeared and hissed a challenge at Harry.

$$"Who challenges that which is protected by the Heir to Slytherin?"$$

Harry stepped forward and hissed $$ "It is I, Lord Gryffindor who challenges by right of proxy bestowed upon me by Lord Salazar himself." $$

The snake took this in and seemed in contemplation for a second before Harry grew nervous and used Parseltongue to dispel the ward. He turned to the others and "We need to hurry. I had to drop the wards before they alerted Tom."

Harry waved his wand over the entrance and said "I think we can go through now as that was the only hindrance to getting in the house."

Harry muttered the unlocking spell and proceeded through the door to step into the center of the room. Drawing in the stolen memories, he reached down and pried up a loose floorboard which hid a small box. He removed the box and upon opening it, found a velvet bag inside. Harry upended the bag to reveal the ring of the Gaunts. Once he saw the ring, the compulsion charm called for him to put the ring on and as he was just about to do so, Tracey stopped him and took the ring and the box and placed it in a bag. After a minute, Harry's head began to clear of the effects of the charm and said "Thanks Trace, that thing has got one heck of a compulsion charm on it. Let's get out of here and take care of that thing."

They cautiously walked out of the wards and rejoined Dora and Neville. Dora asked "You got it?"

Tracey held up a bag that she had placed the box in and nodded her head. Harry asked "See anyone?"

Neville said "Not a peep. Let's get out of here before someone comes by."

Harry laughed and said "I'm sure Rambo is keeping them busy right now. Use your portkeys and I will meet you at the Bear's den soon."

They all activated their portkeys and popped off in different directions. Just as several pops were heard. Each would portkey to a different safe house and then again activated another to yet another safe house. The portkeys would actually cross paths with one another as they were popping back and forth between safe houses. They had done this so that they didn't have to set up too many traps and at the same time risk any more of Harry's houses than necessary. Each house had a device that was keyed to their personal magical signatures and if anyone else were to enter the house, the devices would activate creating a scene similar to what happened at Davis Manor. These particular devices were set up to torture as well and would subject the person or persons caught in the trap to endure a half hour of SpongeBob projected directly into their minds while they were bound. After the half hour, an extremely annoying laugh led to another explosion.

After about an hour of popping in and out, they arrived one at a time to Bearclaw's office to be greeted by hugs from their family for a successful and unbelievably easy run.

Harry asked "Bearclaw is everything ready?"

"Yes Harry, they are waiting for you to drop it off so they can remove the curses from it."

Bearclaw was leading them out of his office when Dobby popped in. He said "Harry, we got that big freaking snake but snake face escaped. This is all that was left of the snake when we hit it with one of the magnesium bombs." He held up a bag which contained a priceless brooch and Harry reached out and took the bag to have a look at it.

Harry knelt down and hugged Dobby and said "Good job, we got the other so now all we have left is old Voldy himself."

Daphne asked "If he got away again, how are we going to track him?"

Dobby smirked and said "Leave that up to me and my boys Mistress Daphne."

Dora asked "Oh crap, what have you guys done now?"

Dobby said "Do you remember that tag we placed on the snake?"

Harry nodded. Dobby continued "Well Guido got mad when Moldybutt tried to escape and shot one of those tags into his moldy butt. Guido even disguised it with a disillusionment charm along with adding a numbing charm to it. Long story short, we will know exactly where he is when you are ready."

Harry laughed and said "Tell Guido to expect a bonus this month along with the rest of your boys. I hate to ask but how many Death Eaters did you get tonight?"

Dobby sighed and said "Only about fifty. We sealed the properties and popped in with the bombs and did eliminate several of his hideouts. Most of the Death Eaters were in one location and it took all of us to hold them in as we took out the snake."

Tracey hugged Dobby and said "Great work Dobby, now why don't you and your boys go get some rest. Be sure to thank them for us."

"Yes Mistress Tracey. I will see you at home."

Harry handed both bags to Bearclaw and said "You might want to check that other one as well if it came out of the snake."

Bearclaw dumped it out on his desk and waved his hand over it for a few minutes. You could tell he was having a hard time concentrating on the incantation as he was studying the brooch. When he was done, he said "You are right, this was another one but evidently the magnesium bomb destroyed the enchantments on it and sadly the brooch along with it. If I am not mistaken, this is yet another item stolen from Ms. Smith all those years ago by a young Mr. Riddle."

Harry said "So that would mean that it now belongs to Zach's family?"

Bearclaw said "Not anymore that family was wiped out a few months ago. It means that it now belongs to Miss Lovegood's family as they were the closest relatives."

Neville turned and said "You two were related to that git?"

Luna smiled and said "Unfortunately yes but father and I never claimed them, they were just too yucky for our tastes and I think Tracey's family felt the same way."

Tracey said "We might have associated with them more if it hadn't of been that the whole family acted like pompous asses."

Bearclaw said "Well if you would excuse me, I think it is time to take care of this ring. I will be right back."

Bearclaw came back a few minutes later and said "Well, it may take a few days to totally remove the darkness from it unless you want us to destroy it outright."

Harry asked "Does it have any value?"

Bearclaw said "Maybe, not because of its ties to the Gaunts but for the stone it holds."

Tracey said "Why is that?"

Bearclaw smirked and said "Well if I am not mistaken, the stone is one of the legendary Hallows."

Harry said "If that is all, just place it in my vault so no one can get to it."

Daphne said "Is that all? You have possession of one of the Deathly Hallows. You could use it to defeat Voldemort."

Harry said "Daph, truthfully, I have possession of two of the Hallows and will get the third when we kill Voldemort."

Dora asked "What do you mean?"

Harry said "I have had one of the Hallows since first year. The cloak has been in my family for generations. You do realize that the Potters are descended from the Peverells. As far as the wand, Dumbledore had it until Voldy killed him although I don't think he knows what it is. Voldy probably took it as a trophy."

Tori said "But think of all the good you could do with them."

Harry laughed and said "The power of the Hallows is a myth. Great Grandfather said as much and I would take his word over anyone else's. I won't deny that each item is a very powerful magical artifact but uniting them will not make you the master of death. Let's look at it a little differently, to master death; you have to have no fear of death. If you use the Hallows to prolong your life, then death still has its hold on you as you are trying to avoid the inevitable."

Luna said "Well said Harry. I take it you do not fear death?"

Harry looked at them and said "Not really. I mean I do not seek death but if it comes, I will just be reunited with my Mum and Dad and my ancestors. So either way, I am with those I love and will not run from it."

Tracey said "Well, that is a long time away as you have several heirs to produce first." Dora just nodded her head to what Tracey said.

Bearclaw said "As interesting as all this is, I must return to my duties. Is there any other business we need to deal with before you leave?"

Harry said "Not really, I was thinking about how to finish off old Tom once and for all. I would also like to take care of the rest of his Death Eaters at the same time so we do not have to chase them down for the next few years. So any suggestions you may have would be welcome."

Bearclaw nodded.

Neville asked "So how do you want to lure him out. It is not like there is actually a paper or anything where you could issue a challenge or just generally piss him off."

Tracey snorted at this and said "Oh, I think my husband has a way to do that, the question is will he?"

Harry asked "What is that my dear?"

Tracey said "You could always bring back the castle."

Harry replied "No, I kind of like it where it is right now. Not to mention everyone is so happy that I would hate to be the one to break up their fun."

Dora asked "So just what does that mean Harry?"

Harry sighed and said "It means just what I said. Hogwarts will remain as she is until such a time as I feel the magical populace of England is worthy of such a gift."

Tracey snorted and said "Like that is going to happen. I do have one request my love."

Harry replied "Name it."

Tracey said "Even with all that has happened I do want our children to be taught there." There were nods from the others of his team in the room.

Harry said "I promise you my love, our children will be taught at Hogwarts."

****HNL****

That evening, the team portkeyed back to Phoenix to rest and await the final confrontation. Most of the next few days were spent out by the pool in relaxation with Harry and Neville enjoying the view that the bikinis afforded them of their wives and teammates. Neville came over and sat beside Harry and said "The wait is killing me. How long to you think it will be before Moldybutt attacks somewhere?"

Harry smiled at him and said "Any day now. If Dobby's network is right, they will be making a foolish move on Gringotts."

Neville laughed and said "He doesn't have enough followers to take down their wards. What does he plan to accomplish?"

Harry smiled and said "I really don't know. I could guess that he wants the money held there before he makes his move on the muggle world. It might also be because there are no wizards left in England for him to rule over."

Neville said "I take it you have a plan?"

Harry said "Yeah, tie him up and then take his head. Simple enough."

Neville laughed and said "Only you would say that. Well, any thought of what we are doing after?"

Harry said "Plenty but nothing specific."

Neville said "So, what about returning to England?"

Harry said "I don't know Nev. The only thing besides you guys would be the castle and right now that isn't an issue. As far as magical England is concerned, it really doesn't exist right now. Even after this is all done, it will come down to the only people left were a bunch of cowards who hid or ran away. I will support you and our family if it is decided to go back and rebuild. But for the near future, the castle will not return nor will I."

Neville nodded his head. He was well aware of Harry's feelings about their society after their treatment of him and really couldn't blame him. If the truth were known, Neville would prefer to just remain with Harry and live out their days in peace but his family obligations, namely his mother and grandmother, would not allow it to be.

****HNL****

After hearing of Voldemort's plans, Harry began coming up with a plan of his own. He contacted Jonas and filled him in on the plan for dealing with Voldemort once and for all. After much discussion and compromise, Jonas finally agreed and left to make arrangements. It wasn't long before crates started appearing in Harry's backyard much to his delight. He called for Dobby and then filled him in on what he wanted done.

The others were somewhat concerned because Harry had not included them in on his plans.

Daphne said "He is shutting us out again. I'd bet that he is not going to include us on this mission."

Dora said "Yeah, that'd be just like him. I know all he wants is to keep us safe but it still hurts."

Neville said "Yes, there is that but this seems something more."

Tracey said "If I didn't know any better, I'd think it was Harry and Dobby against the world."

Luna spoke up and said "In a way, it is and that is the way it has been for a long time. He loves you and trusts you but when it comes down to it, Harry will always want Dobby by his side when things go bad."

Tracey laughed and said "Yeah but the only problem is that those two do some crazy stuff when they are together."

Neville said "Hey, it has worked so far."

Dora said "You have a short memory if the Battle at Hogwarts does not come to mind."

Neville said "My point exactly, we are trained and can pretty much handle anything but when you factor in Voldemort, things get out of hand quickly."

Daphne asked "Your point?"

Neville said "Oh sorry, who better to deal with it? Someone well trained and who follows a standard approach or someone just crazy enough to believe anything is possible. Harry is limited by us. His only limit is his fear of something happening to us."

Dora said "So what did we do all that training for if he never planned for us to help him?"

Luna answered this time. "He wanted us trained so that we could take care of ourselves. Even though he doesn't show it very often, Harry is very aware of his mortality and I think deep down, he knows his luck will run out eventually. I think it scares him that we could get caught up in the backlash if something went wrong."

Neville said "You all have watched Star Trek with him. You also know his hero is James Kirk. We once heard Kirk say that he didn't believe in the no win scenario. I hate to tell you this but neither does Harry. In his mind, he changes the rules to win and usually does."

Everyone was looking at him confused.

Neville said "Okay let me give you an example. During our training, we were dueling and combating some of the best agents in the Company and yet we kept winning most of the time. Why is that?"

Tori said "Because Harry would pull a rabbit out of his hat and turn the tide of the battle."

Neville said "Exactly. We were all raised to believe certain rules applied to magic and that they couldn't be broken. Harry wasn't raised that way and he learned magic by doing it and not reading or studying it. Add to that the insane amount of magic power he has and he can basically do whatever he sets his mind to. It's why he and Merlin got on so well. They are just alike in that respect as neither believes there is a limit to what you can do with magic."

Tracey asked "So where does that leave us?"

Neville said "At Harry's side which is just where we want to be. If I were to guess, Harry is setting up a killing field and plans on ending this soon."

****HNL****

When Harry appeared out by the pool the next day, he walked straight over to them and gave both Tracey and Dora and enthusiastic kiss.

Tracey said "You are in a good mood this morning. What's up?"

Harry responded "Hmm…..maybe I will take you to our room so you can see."

Tracey blushed and said "Maybe later, right now we would like to know what you have been up to these last few days."

Harry kissed her again and said "Just protecting our future my love. I hope you all are well rested because we will be going back to England this afternoon. Bearclaw sent me a message saying that Voldemort's minions have been testing the wards of Gringotts and will be making a move soon. Dobby has also had reports from his boys of them massing for a strike so it won't be long."

Neville asked "What will our jobs be in this encounter? You haven't exactly included us in your plans."

Harry said "Yes, I know and I am sorry about that but your jobs will be fairly simple. You will be protecting me and then killing all the Death Eaters at the same time."

Tracey screamed "What? How do you plan on us doing all that?"

Harry said "It's really quite simple. You will be…."

Several hours later, the seven members of Team Raze portkeyed into Bearclaw's office and sat down. Harry asked "Is everything ready?"

Bearclaw said "Yes Harry, everything and everyone is in place. Lord Ragnok has summoned all the clans just in case so you will have plenty of backup."

Harry said "Tell him I said thank you for that but hopefully it won't come to that."

It was then a loud gong sounded throughout the bank letting them know that the wards were being actively attacked. Harry stood up and said "Show time. Let's go get this thing over with."

They stepped out onto the front steps of Gringotts just as Voldemort and his remaining army appeared in the wide alley in front of the bank.

Harry stepped forward and said "Tom, I thought we agreed to leave the Goblins alone."

"Harry Potter, it makes me glad to know I will be destroying you along with those infernal creatures."

"Well Tom, don't say I didn't warn you. You may think they are mere businessmen but I know the truth. The truth is they are businessmen until you start screwing with them and then they become your worst enemy."

"They are beneath me. So why don't you come out here and face me so I can get on with what I came for."

"Oh, I will but first I wanted to make sure you had everyone present. Is that the Malfoys over there? It's a pity they sided against their family. Hey Lucius, how does it feel to know that everything you used to own now belongs to me? My Lady Black at first wanted to keep your home but I think we will just demolish it and put a muggle swimming pool and park there."

Draco jumped out and fired an AK at Harry. Harry just laughed as they smacked against the Goblin wards. He said "Aren't Goblin wards great?"

Draco yelled "Come out here and face us you coward. Always hiding behind someone."

Tracey stepped up and said "You are one to talk. Did your Father tell you what to say?"

Harry turned to Bearclaw and nodded. Bearclaw then waved his hand over a stone he was holding and a new ward flared up around the Death Eaters. It was then that Harry raised his wand and silently cast his patronus. As the patronus dispersed, an illusion was dropped and the outside of the Goblin wards were surrounded by many members of the Unspeakables. With their hoods up, they raised their arms started chanting. Within seconds another ward formed over the Goblin ones.

Harry stepped forward and said "Your Horcruxes have been destroyed and you are trapped. It ends today."

Voldemort bellowed in rage and threw curse after curse at Harry. Harry finally said "You know, I think you were right. I'd be dumb as hell to step out there right now. Bearclaw, have you reconfigured the wards?"

"Yes Harry, they are ready."

Harry smiled and said "Well good, well Dora, you want to do your stuff now?"

Dora smiled and said "Gladly" as she pulled something out of her pocket. She reached down and picked up a wire off the ground and attached it. She looked at Harry and asked "Now?"

He just nodded to her as she started pumping the spring loaded switch in her hand. As she did this, explosions start happening all over the alley but it was all directed inward. The killing zone was gruesome as the wards had been configured to repel solid objects. At the rate these objects were traveling, when they hit the wards, they just bounced back until they again hit another ward or become lodged in someone or something.

Harry looked over to her and said "Hit it again Dora, we missed a few."

She pumped the thing again and more explosions started going off. Looking down on the carnage, Harry just smiled as most of the Death Eaters were down. Bearclaw asked "What the hell was that Harry?"

Harry laughed and said "Oh, just a little something I read about. They are called claymores and are anti personnel combat devices. When they explode, they shoot out a bunch of ball bearings which will rip through any flesh it encounters. By configuring the wards like I asked, the ball bearings just bounce off until it hits something." Harry gave him a lop sided grin and said "Pretty good idea huh?"

Bearclaw laughed and said "You know you are crazy right?"

Harry blushed and said "You know, I heard my family saying the same thing the other day." They all had the good graces to blush at that.

Harry then said "The thing is, before, I never had access to the toys that I do now so I had to do things the hard way. I spent a lot of time with Grandfather and Great Grandfather and if I learned one thing from them, it was to never think magic was the only answer."

Tracey looked at Neville and said "But you said"

Neville laughed and said "Yes I did but I never said it was his only way."

Harry laughed and said "Nev, I think I see the Lestranges rolling around over there. And hey Barty Jr. is trying to limp off."

Neville laughed and said "Sounds like fun but I am not about to step in the middle of those balls."

Harry called Dobby who appeared immediately. He said "Hey Dobby, could you and your boys catch the balls for us so we can finish this up?"

Dobby said "Sure Harry, just where do you want us to put them when we've got them all?"

Harry said "I don't know, amuse yourself."

Dobby grinned and said "Thank you Harry."

Dora said "I don't like the sound of that. You do know he is crazy don't you?"

Harry laughed and said "He's not crazy, he's imaginative."

Harry looked at Bearclaw and said "If your men would like target practice, now would be a good time."

Harry stepped out into the ward and went directly for Voldemort. His eyes were barely open until he saw Harry step in front of him. Harry said "I need to thank you for getting rid of all the traitorous filth in this country. When I am done with what remains of your followers, we will rebuild it into our own vision of the future. Good bye Tom." Harry brought the sword out and slashed down removing Tom's head from his body. The magic that held the body together reacted and turned to a black cloud of dust.

Harry looked up and saw the Goblins were holding quite a few of the injured Death Eaters at sword point. Bearclaw asked "Are we allowed to do with them as we please?"

Harry nodded but looked at him questionably. Bearclaw responded "We will heal them and then make use of them in our mines. They will never see the light of day again." Harry again nodded.

****HNL****

The family all joined together in the dining room of Harry's house in celebration. The mood was jovial and relaxed.

Neville approached Harry and asked "So what is next?"

Harry smiled and said "I was thinking of a nice long vacation."

Augusta said "But Harry, we have a world to rebuild."

Neville smiled as he knew what was coming. Harry said "No Lady Augusta, I think I am done. All the pieces are in place and I know you all will do a wonderful job rebuilding magical Britain but that is not in my future."

Lord Greengrass said "But you are the Potter and the Black. Not only that, Hogwarts is needed."

Harry said "If you remake that society into something worthwhile, Hogwarts will return. If not, she will stay where she is. As far as I am concerned, I did my duty to my country despite how your society treated me and I will now take my leave."

Andromeda asked "So just what are your plans Harry?"

Harry smiled and said "I was thinking of retiring to a private island and raising a family with my lovely wives. That is if they are interested in that kind of life."


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters created by JK Rowling. I do thank her for this wonderful universe for us to play in.**

**AN: I want to thank you again for sticking with me through the writer's blocks and loss of focus. Your support and words of encouragement were greatly appreciated.**

****HNL****

Ten years later found Harry lying on the beach of his tropical isle. He watched as his six children were running about and playing in the sand and water. His face had a sly smile as he was contemplating how well his life had turned out since he had been betrayed by his former friends and family. He also mused on how his friendship and bonding with Dobby had been a big part of the improvement in his life.

Tracey and Dora were probably the only two who really knew the depth of Harry and Dobby's friendship. Harry was pleased that Tracey and Dora loved each other so much as it gave him time to hang out with Dobby and see just how much crazy stuff they could come up with by watching movies and TV. Deep down, he and Dobby were a little disappointed that they had done such a through job when they eliminated Tom Riddle that they had very little use for some of their more inventive ideas.

Harry's life for the past few years had mainly consisted of doing consulting work for the Company. When the children started arriving, Team Raze had gone into reserve with only Harry going into the field on occasion to assist other teams when called. 'King' had become a legend amongst both the teams and the leadership of the Company and was looked upon as a pioneer in tactics used by the Company. Most were very appreciative of the simplicity of some of his tactics along with the devastation they produced. Harry found it quite amusing that most of his tactics were the product of his and Dobby's insanity and wild imagination. To this day, if Harry went into the field, Dobby was right beside him dressed in his mini-me dragon hide armor.

Harry glanced over and eyed his two gorgeous wives as they sunned themselves. Even after all these years together, he still couldn't get over the fact that he had been so lucky to find not only one wife but two who loved him just as he was. If there had ever been a 'golden trio', this was it. Harry continued to gaze upon his wives until it became evident that their beauty alone was enough to affect him. As Harry became aroused, Dora smiled and said "Keep your thoughts to yourself my dear. You are blocking my sun."

Tracey perked up at that and said "Dora sweetheart, I think we have spoiled our dear husband if he thinks the sight of that thing is enough to make us react."

Dora smiled and said "Speak for yourself Trace."

Harry laughed but then noticed a very naked and beautiful Tori and Luna coming up the beach with two little messy blond haired boys walking between them. Harry draped a towel over himself as the younger ladies approached.

Tori laughed and said "I don't know why you are covering it up Harry. It's not like we haven't seen it before since you are the father of both our children."

Harry laughed and held out his arms to his two other sons. As they ran and hugged him, Harry said "So what brings you here all the way from England?"

Luna said "What makes you think we didn't just come for a visit or maybe another child? Besides, it's not like the boys get to see their dad that often."

Tracey rose up and said "I don't think so, there's not enough there to keep spreading it around."

Tori raised an eyebrow and said "There is from what I've seen."

Harry said "Thank you Tori. It's nice to be appreciated."

Luna said "Harry, I love Tori with all my heart but I would appreciate you spreading that around anytime."

Dora said "We are not sharing anymore so just forget it. Now, what do you want?"

Luna laughed and said "Calm down Dora, we were just teasing. We are here at the request of the Minister of Magic."

Harry said "What does Neville want and why didn't he come himself?"

Tori said "Daphne is about to pop with number four and she couldn't travel and he wouldn't leave her. Besides, she didn't want you to see her all bloated and pregnant since you enforced that rule about no clothing on the island."

Harry said "Yes, it would kind of destroy the image of her in my mind."

Tracey and Dora both threw water at him for that comment and asked "So, are we not good enough for you?"

Harry laughed and said "Um…didn't you just ask me to quit blocking your sun after I was eying the both of you. Ten years ago, you would have been fighting to sit in my lap and now I'm just old news."

Dora grinned and stood up. She swayed over and snuggled up next to him. She kissed his cheek and said "Never my love. Now ladies, get on with it, evidently my husband is feeling neglected."

Luna giggled and said "I can help with that Harry."

Tori said "Okay seriously guys, Neville wants to know if you will bring back the school now. Things aren't like they used to be and there would be no interference with the running of the school. In fact, Neville said he would resign so we could all be back there together."

Harry said "Let me think about it. When does he require an answer?"

Luna said "Honestly Harry, whenever you feel like it. We have left you alone about it for ten years but we want you all back with us. Not only will our boys get to see their daddy more often but we think things are better now. You may want to come see for yourself but our parents have been doing a good job with the society and government."

Harry said "I'll think about it but I can assure you it will take a lot to get me to leave this place. Life here is just too perfect and peaceful. I don't know if I could handle dealing with all that again."

Tracey said "We will discuss it and maybe check things out for ourselves at some point."

Luna said "That is all we can ask."

****HNL****

Several weeks later, a group of three Unspeakables were traveling around and watching the comings and goings of the rebuilt magical society of Great Britain. They had visited all of the places that the magical people of England congregated and were slightly impressed with the progress that had been made. As they were watching Diagon Alley, they noticed that most of the magical species would interact with each other in a respectful and almost friendly manner.

****HNL****

Harry and his wives appeared in Avalon and were placing their memories into a pensive for their ancestors to observe. Harry said "I know I am the heir and can command the castle to return but what I really want is your opinion and blessing to do this."

Godric said "We will do whatever you feel is right Grandson."

Harry said "I know that Grandfather but to be quite honest, I am feeling a little selfish about this. If I do this, then I lose you again and that is not something I really want to do. It also feels as if I am condemning you to death again."

Merlin and Morgana put their hands on his shoulders and said "We understand completely son but to be quite honest we designed Hogwarts as a school and she needs to fulfill that duty."

With tears in his eyes, Harry nodded and said "I know great grandfather but I can't change how I feel. I also don't want to take away the happiness you have shared these last few years."

Lady Hogwarts said "Harry, we would be happy either way. My purpose is to serve children and I am sure we could find a way to do that and be with you at the same time."

Harry turned and looked at them and asked "How?"

With a smirk Rowena said "Why magic of course Harry."

Tracey and Dora started laughing at that. Dora said "She got you there love."

Harry smiled and said "Okay, we will discuss that later but for now, I would like you to view these memories and decide if the magical society of England has earned the privilege of Hogwarts returning. I ask you because you are the ones that will give up the most."

Lady Hogwarts said "No Harry, you are wrong in that. As the heir, it falls upon you to be the Headmaster and that position is for life or until one of your children steps forward to take over leadership of the school. From this point on, the school will be ran by our family and will no longer bow to outside influence or control."

Tracey asked "May I speak?"

Merlin said "Of course you may my daughter as this concerns you as well."

Tracey said "Thank you Grandfather, my main concern is that without outside influence, the curriculum of Hogwarts will stagnate and become substandard much like it did under the guidance of Albus Dumbledore."

Lady Hogwarts said "That will never happen my dear."

Tracey said "How can you be so sure?"

Helga laughed and said "Because he will have you and your family to keep things fresh. Your status as Unspeakables will give you access to research that wasn't available to the former staff. It might even be possible for you to create a research facility on the grounds as well like you did in your home. That could house the research elements of your former colleagues and maybe aid in the development of your older students. If that isn't enough, we will also be there as advisors and I dare say that any of you have learned all that we have to teach."

Harry looked up at this and said "How?" Before Rowena could say anything, he sent her a glare.

Rowena laughed and said "My Harry you are too much like Godric. Well, we have determined that the Chamber could be modified to where a little bit of Avalon could be there and therefore we would still be with you."

Merlin said "Not to mention that your office and chambers could have the same modifications added."

Harry smiled and said "Please just look at the memories before we get too far ahead of ourselves."

The seven of them dove in and reappeared several minutes later with smiles on their faces. Godric said "I do believe they may have pulled it off. If things have progressed that far, then how much more progress can be made with the return of Hogwarts? I do have one suggestion; open the school to all races and hire instructors from the other races as well."

Harry nodded his head.

****HNL****

Harry, his wives, and their children left their island home and returned to England. They had Dobby and his crew to pack everything up and seal up their island home for the foreseeable future. Dobby had all the elves converge on Potter Manor and clean it top to bottom. Since he knew what was coming, he had them just unpack the basics until their new home could arrive.

Harry had never followed through on the threat to Draco and had instead gifted the former Malfoy Manor, to Lord and Lady Davis. After a complete renovation by Dobby and his boys, it was renamed Davis Hall. They had even invited Andromeda to come live with them so that they could spend time with all their grandchildren at once. It was here that the six Potter-Black children were dropped off as their parents went to start making arrangements.

Tracey and Dora had separated from Harry and went off to see Daphne and her new baby while Harry headed for the Ministry of Magic. Harry had attempted to surprise Neville but was rebuffed by Neville's secretary as the Minister was way to busy to speak with someone without an appointment. Harry debated removing his glamour to torment the girl but instead laughed it off and asked if the young lady would deliver a note to the minister. When she agreed, Harry wrote out a short note and then turned and left the offices.

When she delivered the note to Neville, he read it and a big smile appeared on his face. All the note said was:

_Professor Neville Longbottom,_

_You have been selected to fill the position of Herbology Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The term begins September 1st and you will need to arrive early to get your greenhouses in order. If you prefer greenhouses more like the size of yours in Phoenix, you may want to get in touch with Dobby to arrange it. Please respond as to your acceptance at your earliest convenience._

_Respectfully Yours,_

_Headmaster Harry James Potter-Black-Gryffindor_

_Heir of the Founders, Boy Who Lived, Quidditch Legend, Vanquisher of Voldemort, Father of Eight, Godfather to the Longbottom Four, and All Around good Guy_

All that was heard outside the office was a loud 'whoopee' followed by a hearty belly laugh. Neville was debating replying to Harry (Too many names and titles) Potter before he settled back down to finish his work for the day so that he could go visit his 'brother'.

****HNL****

Harry apparated to Hogsmeade and made his way up the road to the castle grounds. People were looking out their windows as they noticed him walking. The town of Hogsmeade came alive as they recognized him and what his presence there meant. Madam Rosmerta ran out and hugged him welcoming him back. As he entered the castle grounds, he was approached by Firenze once again. Firenze said "Lord Hogwarts, the stars foretold of your arrival. I would like to inform you that we have returned the forest to her former glory and have been awaiting your return."

Harry said "Thank you my friend. I never doubted that your people would do it for a moment. If I may be so bold as to make another request of your people? (Firenze nodded.) Would any of your people be willing to teach here when we reopen? I would also like to extend a personal invitation to any of your people's children to come and join us as well. Your skills in Divination along with Magical Creatures not to mention your skills with the bow would be very welcome."

Firenze bowed and said "You honor us with your praise and by welcoming our young. I would be honored to pass it along to my people."

Harry bowed and walked toward where the castle used to stand. He held up his hands and said "Lady Hogwarts, I Lord Hogwarts summon you to return to duty."

In far away Longbottom Manor, Dobby popped in and said "Mistresses, Harry is up to something."

Tracey and Dora perked up excitedly and said "He's doing it right now?"

Daphne asked "What is Harry doing?"

Tracey said "He is summoning his home."

Daphne jumped up and ran to the floo. She threw the powder in and said "Minister of Magic". When Neville answered all she said was "Get to the castle grounds now. We will meet you there."

Tracey said "Dobby, gather your boys and go get our children. Take them to Harry and we will meet you there. Also send someone to get Tori and Luna."

"Yes ma'am, at once."

Harry was concentrating as he was pulling his home back to this plane of existence. Even though he was completely occupied, he did hear the multiple pops that started happening around him. His family could see the strain on Harry and somehow instinct took over with the children and all eight of them wrapped Harry in a hug. The amount of power that started flowing through Harry was incredible and sped up the process dramatically.

Harry looked around and saw that he was surrounded by his family just as the castle started shimmering into existence. Harry stood there resting for a few minutes and then bent down and hugged each of his children. He thanked them all for their help in bringing their home back. Everyone stood there in awe at the gleaming walls of the castle that looked as if it was newly built. A few minutes later, Harry and his children heard a voice calling to them.

Lady Hogwarts said "Come Milord and my heirs and see what we have prepared for you."

Harry grabbed his wives' hands and stepped towards the castle with their children surrounding them. He turned and said "Loves, I think we are home."

Tracey and Dora both kissed his cheeks and said "We know baby. In fact, we've always known and were just waiting for you to realize it once again."

****HNL****

Before the term started, Harry and Bearclaw sat down for a business meeting concerning his family accounts and their investments for the future. With the help of Bearclaw and the Goblin nation, much of the Black fortune had been recovered and if the gold was not recovered, they made up for it taking possession of property and assets. The black family fortune was starting to regain its former glory due to the aggressive investments they had made. They were both satisfied with the returns that were being earned by both houses. As had become the norm for them, they sat and just talked for a while as old friends often did. Harry's curiosity had finally gotten the best of him and he steered the conversation to the betrayers.

Harry said "I saw that I had some Weasleys who were eligible to become students at the school. Do you know who they are?"

Bearclaw said "I believe they are the children of the twins. We have kept tabs on them over the years and they seem to have done quite well for themselves in the muggle world. I think we did them a favor by exiling them there."

Harry laughed and said "Yeah we probably did. They were always pretty resourceful."

Bearclaw said "I have heard that their father built a good business as an appliance repairman. They repaid their debt to us within five years and even though we granted them the right to return, they never did."

Harry said "They probably wouldn't have been well received amongst the wizards. What about Ginerva and Hermione Granger?"

Bearclaw said "Well, we got about five breeding seasons out of Ms. Granger before she became useless and we fed her to a dragon. Due to your former relationship with her, I had provisions in place that if she showed remorse for her actions towards you, we would release her. Sadly, she never showed any remorse for her actions and she sealed her own fate. As far as Miss Weasley is concerned, it turns out that after a time, she came to rather enjoy her job and is continuing to do it to this day. She quickly gained a reputation as one of the better hostesses and earns quite a bit of gold for doing it."

Harry smiled and said "Well good for her. At least she recognized her true calling. She was quite good at screwing people over for money."

**The End**

**AN: Yes, I did leave the ending a bit open in case a new idea comes up to continue with a new story. **


End file.
